SEMPAI AND KOHAI ADVENTURES IN MARVEL
by toomanyobessionstocount
Summary: So, this is basically my friend Sara and I falling into the Marvel Universe and the shenanigans that happen afterwards. It a collab between us, and we kinda have a mix of the comics and the MCU as our universe, leaning more towards the MCU. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Tony sits down into the chair, and pulls up the map of New York. It's peaceful, which is a welcome sight after the fight with Juggernaut earlier. He leans back and grabs a small can of Pepsi from the cooler beside his chair.

"Looks like it'll be a slow day, Jarvis," Tony observes, cracking a smile. For a moment, there's only the sound of gears clinking in the room. A flash of red crosses the map for a split second, Tony arching a brow. The red spreads over the city, before suddenly shrinking down to a small point, and vanishing.

"What the…." Stark mutters, leaning forward, "Jarvis, replay that image."

"As you wish," The image replays, Stark carefully observing the energy, "It appears to be fluctuating gamma radiation."

"Yeah, I can tell," Stark grumbles, pursing his lip, "The question is whats causing it and why." He zooms in on the file. A ring startles him, his hand drifting to his phone. He picks it up, and places it to his ear.

"Hey, Pepper. What? No, no, I'm totally ready for the date tonight. Just, uh, tying my tie!" Stark mutters, standing up, "Yeah, yeah, love you too." Stark sighs, shutting the phone.

"Save the file, put it in lock down, and don't let anyone see it," Stark orders.

Falling. The first thing I remember is falling. There isn't any wind or air pushing against me though…I'm falling through nothing. I try to move, but something is keeping me still. I get a glance at a bright light behind me, then nothing.

_Hey!  
Are you okay?  
Can you hear me?  
Please don't be dead._

My eyes flicker open. My entire body is aching, but I somehow manage to sit up. My eyes sweep over the area. The object I'm sitting on, what looks to be a semi crushed trash bin, is covered in filth and grime. It's in an alleyway, cars zooming past the entrance. Windows are open above, a cool breeze jetting through them.

"Wha…" I mutter, putting my hand on my head.

"Good, you're awake," I glance up and arch a brow. A girl about my height is staring down at me through prescription glasses, a smile on her face. She's wearing a white t shirt, which, like the dumpster, is covered in grime. Her jeans are torn and tattered, her hair is messy and uncombed, but she still has a smile on her face.

"Barely," I mutter, shaking my head, "What happened? Where am I?"

"I don't really know. I woke up here and there you were. I definitely would have remembered living in an alley though," The girl chuckles. Her voice sounds familiar. "Are you hurt?" She asks, arching a brow at me. I glance over myself to make sure I'm not. My sweat pants are torn in a few places, and my jacket has definitely seen better days, but I'm alright.

"No, I don't think so." I sigh, a bright smile flashing on the girls face.

"Well that's good! I thought you were dead or something, you weren't moving." She chuckles, though I can't help but wonder how she finds that funny. "I'm Amanda, by the way. But, you can call me Mandy." A small spark comes into mind.

"Mandy? Do I know you?" I ask, arching a brow. Mandy gives me a small glare, before crossing her arms.

"Maybe. Who's my favorite Marvel character?" She asks, a smile coming onto my face.

"Spider- Man," I chuckle, "Who's my favorite character?"

"Eridan Ampora," I arch a brow.

"I never said what fandom." I observe.

"You don't have to. You love the fish and you know it." Mandy chuckles. I let out a laugh as I stand and hold out a hand.

"Nice to meet you in person, Mandy."

A smile widens on her face as she shakes my hand, "Same here, Sara." I nod, and look around.

"Not the nicest circumstances to meet up under, but I guess it'll do," I chuckle, rolling my eyes.

"Hehe, yeah. Any idea how we got here in the first place?" Mandy asks. I shake my head.

"Not a clue," I sigh, shrugging.

"I'm sure we'll both remember, but first we need to get something to eat," I arch a brow, before realizing just how hungry I am.

"Yeah, good idea. One problem," I sigh, reaching into the pockets of my hoodie. I pull out nothing but the air, "I'm broke. Wherever we are, I doubt my cash is here." Mandy frowns, and nods.

"I was kind of banking on that you had cash. We could try street acting!" She offers, but I quickly shake my head.

"Uh, no. I don't sing, I don't dance, I don't act," I mutter, crossing my arms.

"Hmmm….well, we could try begging," Mandy offers, but I can see the doubt in her eyes.

"Yeah, no," I slip my hands in my pocket and start towards the alley exit.

"Where are you going?" Mandy asks, arching a brow.

"To see where we are. Maybe there's a charitable Bojangles nearby," I chuckle as Mandy hurries to catch up with me. She's taller than me, my heads only at her shoulders. _Almost forgot how old she is. Sixteen…..man, to her I'm still a kid. _I frown for a moment, before Mandy punches my shoulder.

"Hey, come on! Chin up! Maybe this is like a free trip or something," She chuckles, smiling at me. I nod, and keep my head down as we step out of the alley.

Cars are locked in traffic, people swarming around us as we exit from the alley.

"I'm going to look for an outlet for my phone," Mandy sighs, starting towards a shop. I look around the skylight, before a buzz catches my ears.

"I'm Jonah J. Jamerson, and today we have a special report on the bug roaming New York!" I flock to the TV, my eyes wide.

"No…..way," I mutter, my mind racing, "This can't be real. This can't be real!" I gape, a smile widening on my face.

"What is it, Kohai?" Mandy asks, arching a brow at me as she steps over.

"Mandy, Mandy, Senpai Mandy, look at the TV," I order. Mandy pauses for a moment as the report continues. It switches to what looks like a battle scene, a large creature swinging at a figure cloaked in red and blue.

"No way," She gapes, but I'm already clapping my hands.

"This is awesome! Mandy do you know what this means?!" I gape, grabbing her shoulders.

"That we're on a very devoted cosplay set?" She mutters, a laugh bursting from my throat.

"No! We're in the Marvel Universe! Oh my god this is soooooo cooooool!" I gape, clapping my hands.

"Whoa, now lets not jump to conclusions," Mandy begins, but I only point to the TV again.

"Look at that! That's the real deal!" I gape, clapping my hands.

"That could just be an actor," Mandy observes.

"I don't see any cameras, Senpai! We're in the Marvel Universe, and if we're here, that must mean that we get some sick ass powers, right?" I gape, a confused look coming onto Mandy's face.

"What gives you that idea?" She asks as I put out my hands.

"Flame on!" I shout, trying to make my skin catch ablaze. "Uh, Activate?" I guess, arching a brow.

"How about deactivate?" Mandy mutters, grabbing my shoulder, "We need to figure out how we got here."

"I think I know where we could go to get some shelter," I offer, Mandy giving me an odd look.

"Where?" She asks. I crack a smile and turn. A large tower is rising out of the center of the city, a large A embroidered on the center.

"Are you sure?" Mandy asks, but I'm already walking towards it.

"Hey, if all else fails, we can go to Aunt May," I chuckle. Mandy nods.

"Good point," She mutters as we start towards the tower.

The inside of the lobby is exactly how I imagined it. Sleek, marble floors flow over the ground. Velvet couches are set up, a desk in the center where the secretary is. I nudge Mandy's shoulder, a smile widening on my face.

"This is so cool." I whisper, not wanting to disturb the silence of the lobby.

"I know, right?" Mandy gapes, her eyes wide.

"Alright, let me do the talking here," I chuckle, moving towards the receptionist, "Hi! We're here to see the Avengers." I announced ourselves, the receptionist giving me a cold glare. He's a sleek man, probably in his mid to late twenties. He's wearing a black suit, with a small A on the center.

"Friend, Family, or Fan?" He asks, typing a few keys into his computer. I glance at Mandy, who steps forward.

"We're more like…uh, acquaintances? Yeah, yeah, we're acquaintances. We need to talk to Iron Man. It's kind of important," Mandy explains, the receptionist arching a brow.

"Ma'am, you getting your shirt signed is not important." I see a spark of anger in Mandy's eyes.

"Hey, this isn't about my shirt!" She growls, crossing her arms. I cross my arms and adjust my hoodie.

"Come on, man. It's important." I grumble, the man giving me a cold glare.

"How about you two leave and go find your parents?" The man sighs, shaking his head.

"How about you shove your head up your-"

"Okay, okay, we're leaving," Mandy laughs, clamping her hand over my mouth.

"Mhey! Mlet me mgomandy!" I growl as she steers me out the door. She lets go and shakes her hand.

"Did you _have _to lick me?" She sighs, wiping her hand on her shirt.

"Well you wouldn't let go," I reply, crossing my arms, "That guys a douche."

"Yeah, well, that douche isn't letting us in the tower," Mandy sighs.

"We could sneak in! Pull some mission impossible bullshit!" I offer, clapping my hands.

Mandy arches a brow, and sighs, "Its obvious we're not getting into the tower, at least without identification."

"I'm sure I could find some fake I.D.'s," I offer, but Mandy shakes her head.

"Nah, we'd better just scope out another place to stay for a while, at least until we can get proper identification. Whatever the hell that means," Mandy sighs.

"Well where?" I ask, arching a brow.

"Dunno," Mandy sighs, adjusting her glasses. I frown, and sigh.

"Maybe we have a better chance with Aunt May," I offer, a smile spreading on Mandy's face.

"Well, I wouldn't mind living with Peter," She chuckles, starting forward.

"Uuuuuuugh," I moan, Mandy walking beside me, "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh." Mandy gives me a small smile.

"What's wrong?" She asks, my stomach rumbling.

"I'm staaaarviiiiiiing," I complain, Mandy frowning.

"We're broke, Kohai. We'd have to have money to have food," She sighs, shaking her head. I pause as a scent drifts into my nose.

"Chicken," I moan, feeling my mouth water.

"I know, I know. Look, I'll find some money somehow and we can get some food," Mandy offers, a small rumble hitting my ears.

"Did you hear that?" I ask, Mandy arching a brow.

"Hear what?" She asks, another rumble sounding.

"Yeah, see, there it is again," I mutter, arching a brow. A small rumble shakes the ground, my eyes drifting to the road. A car flips over another, my eyes going wide. A red suit flies forward from the wreckage, my feet frozen in place with fear.

"J-Juggernaut," Mandy mutters, my eyes going wide, "JUGGERNAUT!"

* * *

**Hai. I know I promised I'd work on my other fics, like, two months ago, but life got in the way of that. Besides, this is a collab, which means I'm not doing this on my own this time! We switch off every two chapters, so she wrote the first two, i wrote the next two, so on and so forth. Thismosty randomness from Sara, and sometimes me, but there's a plot there somewhere. Hopefully you guys like it!**

**Justin: Are you going to work on your fics now?**

**Me: If life doesn't screw me over, yes.**

**Justin: Well, I suppose that's the best we'll get out of you.**

**Me: Yup!**

**Both: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Cars flip behind us as Mandy and I run.

"Holy fucking shit, hoooooly fucking shit!" I pant as a car behind us flips, narrowly flying over our heads. I glance back. The blob of red is charging after us, down a straight line of carnage.

"Fuck!" Mandy screeches as a car lands just in front of us.

I turn to face Juggernaut a car flies towards us. I know its not going to miss, and brace myself.

_WHOOSH!_

In seconds, I'm wrapped in large, green arms.

I let out a squeal.

The Hulk has just saved my life.

"Whoa," I gape, the Hulk putting me down. He gives me a small smile, before launching towards Juggernaut. I quickly glance around for Mandy.

A blur of red comes by me again, Mandy now beside me.

"Dude, where the hell did you go?" I ask, arching a brow. Her face is full of awe, her mouth agape. "Uh, hello? Earth to Mandy?" I sigh, waving my hand in front of her face. _(Tip from me: If it's the same person, don't start a new line.)_

"S-S-Spidey."

"Yeah, that's what I figured," I mutter, rolling my eyes.

"Alright, you two get out of here!" Spider- Man yells. I glance at Mandy, who is observing Spider- Man with a small glint of awe in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll admit, this is awesome," She gapes, a smile spreading on her face.

"It'd be cooler if we were doing the fighting," I reply, shrugging.

"We'd also be dead!" I roll my eyes. She has a point though. Without any powers, we would be useless in the fight against Juggernaut or against anyone.

My eyes drift over to a piece of metal from one of the cars, then to Juggernaut. I grab the piece of metal, and crack a smile.

"I think I have an idea."

Before Mandy can protest, I launch towards Juggernaut.

"EAT METAL YOU GIANT RED FREAK!" I scream, throwing slashes at Juggernaut. It doesn't even look like he bats an eye as he throws me aside.

Luckily, I never hit the ground.

Metal swarms around me for a split second, forming a small cushion underneath me. It's not a comfortable cushion, but it works. The metal around me falls to the ground, my eyes wide.

_Did I just do that?_

I glance at Mandy, who's just as shocked as me. A smile widens on my face as I focus on the metal around me.

"TOLD YA BITCH!" I scream, metal surging to life around me. I launch forward, surfing on a wave of metal, and focus on the bits and pieces in the concrete. They fly up, hauling the pieces of concrete with them, and slam into juggernaut. I put out my hand, and watch as the metal mimics my movements. I make a fist and knock Juggernaut aside, a smile widening on my face as I realize I've just knocked the villain out cold. I glance at Mandy, before rushing over to her. Spider- Man is beside her, and I can tell through the mask that his mouth is just as open and wide as hers.

My stomach rumbles, a smile widening on my face. "Man, can we get something to eat? I'm fucking starving." I chuckle.

* * *

**AND SARA HAS POWERS! And I'm saved by my favorite superhero! Sara apologizes for the shortness, but it's still good. Right? Anyway, for the next two chapters, It's my turn, so get ready! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Kohai," I state calmly, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Sara laughs, "I don't fucking know, but it's cool!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Spidey walks up to us, seemingly confused, "You don't know about this?" I feel myself freezing up, unable to answer.

"Nope," Sara cheerfully says, "But, I'm enjoying it. I'm also hungry. Can we go get something to eat Sempai?" That snaps me out of it.

"Kohai, I already told you," I lecture, "We don't have any money."

"Well, then, why don't we get them to help?" she points to the slightly confused superheroes.

"We can't ask them for help," I shrieked, "They barely know us!"

"Actually," Spider- Man steps in, "Since she seems to have powers that neither of you know about, you guys should probably come with us." Once again, I am unable to function. Spider- Man was always my favorite superhero as a kid, even before I knew what Marvel was. So, the fact that he's right in front of me, asking us to go with him, is

kinda amazing. (*Ba dum pish!*)

Once again, Sara comes to my rescue, "Yes! Ooooo, can we have shwarma?"

"Sure, kid," he says, "Why not?" Finally snapping out of it, I start to join reality again.

I begin to protest, "That's not really necessary, after all you don't even know us!"

"It kinda is," Sara points out, "We don't have any money, no place to go, and we don't know what your powers are. We probably should go with them." Still skeptical, I think about it carefully. Weighing the options, I make a decision.

I sigh, "Fine, we'll go. But, shouldn't he, y'know, change back?" I gesture to Hulk.

Spidey turns to see what I was talking about, "Huh- oh! Yeah, um, Bruce, you should probably calm down." Nodding, the Hulk begins to transform into Banner. Soon enough, there's a scientist in front of us instead of a giant green thing.

"It's nice to meet you two girls," he says, holding out a hand to us. We both shake it.

"Likewise," I reply, "Now, I believe we were promised shwarma?"

He chuckles, "Yeah, sure. Let me just call Tony first, if we had shwarma without him, he'd throw a fit."

"I don't doubt it," I mutter to Sara, making her snort. We start to follow them to the shwarma shop. We get a table and I find myself seated between Sara and Spidey. Oh,

this'll end well. Bruce goes to get the shwarma. Soon we hear someone land outside.

"Alright, you all may be calm, I am here," Tony announces.

"He really knows how to make an entrance, doesn't he?" I mutter under my breath.

Spidey hears me and breaks out laughing. Tony walks over to us.

"And who are these two?'' he raises an eyebrow as he asks.

"That's what we're about to find out," Bruce says while walking to us with shwarma.

"Yay, shwarma!" Sara cheers.

"Thank you," I say to Bruce, "I guess we should explain ourselves, huh?"

"Well, maybe you should start of with your names," Spidey suggests. By this point, he has taken off his mask. I try not to automatically compare him to both of the actors that played him.

"Alright, I'm Amanda, or Mandy, and this is Sara," I introduce.

"Alright, I'm Peter Parker," Spidey begins, but I stop him.

"That won't be necessary," I interrupt, "We already know everything about you guys."

Peter blinks, "Um, how is that possible? Only the Avengers know who I am."

"We aren't exactly from here," Sara tries to explain, "We're from a different world."

"A different world," Tony deadpans.

"It's true," I defend, "Our world is exactly like yours, only you guys aren't real, you only exist in movies and comics."

"You have to be joking," Peter snorts, "I mean, a different world? You really expect us to believe that?" Ouch, dissed by the childhood idol. That hurt.

I tried again, "Please, you have to believe us! Your name is Peter Parker, you got bitten by a radioactive spider and became Spider- Man not too long after your Uncle Ben died. Your best friend is Harry Osborn and you have a crush on Ma-" He cuts me off.

"Oookay that's enough. But how do I know you're not just a stalker from school?" he asks.

"I buy it," Tony suddenly states.

We all turn to him, with me saying, "Really?"

"Yeah," he shrugs, "Makes about as much since as anything else that's happened to us. Besides, JARVIS sensed some gamma radiation earlier today. Maybe these girls have something to do with it."

"I can tell you right now we don't know how we got here," Sara adds, "We just woke up and were in a dumpster."

"That explains the clothes," Tony mutters, but I still hear and shoot him a glare.

"We tried to go to the Avengers Tower, but the receptionist wouldn't let us in. We walked around for a bit, trying to figure out what to do, when the Juggernaut appeared. We tried to run, but we were blocked by a car. You know what happened next," I finish the story.

"Wait, you went to the Avengers Tower?" Tony questions.

"Yeah, man. By the way, your receptionist is a douche," Sara bluntly states.

"Huh, I'll have to have a talk with him," he says to himself, then turns around, "So, Sara, right? Apparently you can control technology, it seems, or maybe metal like Magneto. So, what can you do?" He turns to me.

"I... don't know," I admit, "We didn't even know she had powers. I don't know if I have any, or what gave Sara her powers."

"Well, it's safe to say gamma radiation was involved," Bruce speaks up, "I'll have inspect you two further to see how exactly you two have changed."

"If I've changed," I mutter dryly, sipping my drink while finishing off my shwarma.

"If gamma radiation's involved, then you are most definitely changed," he chuckles dryly.

"Hold up," Peter tries to rationalize, "We still don't know how they got here in the first place."

Tony says, "They said they didn't know. They just woke up in a dumpster. By the way, we're going to have to get you two some new clothes. And a shower." He makes a face of disgust.

"Alright!" Sara cheers, "Um, does this mean we'll get to be Avengers?"

"Sara!" I chastise, "Don't ask too much of them. They barely know us."

"But, Seeeeempaiiiii," she complains.

Tony laughs, "We'll see, kid. First we gotta get you to control those powers, and find your friends."

"But, what I'm hearing is, yes," Sara excitedly says. I just roll my eyes and steal some of her fries.

"What I'm saying is maybe," Tony corrects, "If Amanda here says yes, then there'll be no problem." Automatically all eyes were on me.

I sigh, "Fine. But you guys have to help us figure a way home."

"What?!" Sara exclaims, "We're not staying?!"

"We don't belong here Kohai," I softly state, "We're not from here."

"B-but now we have powers!" she argues, " We don't belong there either. We have to stay!"

"You have powers," I corrected, "We don't know about me yet."

"If it helps, it could be a while before we find a way to safely return you two," Bruce offers, "We won't have to worry until then."

"Okay," Sara begrudgingly agrees, "But it better not be for a long time!"

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, let's get back to the tower," Tony says, "We should introduce you two to the rest of the gang. Let's get going." Tony calls Happy and soon enough the limo is outside waiting for us. We clime inside and off we go!

* * *

**Alright, bitches, out of the way, my time to write! This was a ton of fun to write, especially me interacting with Spidey. Speaking of which, we picture the characters looking like their actors, but since Spidey is a bit complicated. So, imagine whichever one you prefer. If you like Toby, imagine Toby. If you like Andrew, imagine Andrew. If you like the new guy that hasn't been announced yet, by all means, imagine the new guy. YOU DECIDE!**

**Justin: She somehow found a way to make an Epic Rap Battles of History reference in here.**

**Me: DAMN STRAIGHT!**

**Both: REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

We get to the Avengers Tower and enter the lobby. We pass by the receptionist, who looks shocked at seeing Sara and I again. Sara just gives him a dirty look, and sticks her tongue out at him. We get on the elevator and go to the top floor. When we get there, there are a ton of Avengers. Thor is playing Call of Duty with Hawkeye, or at least trying to, while Black Widow watched them. Quicksilver is just running around, seemingly for no reason other than the fact that he could. Wasp is sitting on the counter, checking her nails, looking incredibly bored.

Black Widow turns to us and goes, "How you doing boys? Any reason you have two girls with you?" That interests Wasp and she comes flying over to us.

"Hi, my name's Jan!" she greets cheerfully, "Otherwise known as the Wasp!"

"We know," Sara laughs, "We know everything about everyone."

"Way to put it in the creepiest way possible, Sara," I facepalm. I proceed to explain our story to the other Avengers. Sara looks around and spots something.

"Hey, Mandy," she grabs my attention, "Who is that guy guy lurking around in the shadows?"

I look and gasp, "Sara, that is Black Panther. He's the King of Wakanda, show some respect!"

"Oooo, can I ask you a question?!" she runs up to him and goes, "If you're a king, where's your crown, huh?!"

"Ookay, that's enough questions for you," I say, leading her away from him.

"Hey, Jan," Peter asks, "Where's Pym?"

"Where do you think?" she sighs, "He's stuck in that lab again, as usual."

"Wow, I think he's worse than you, Big Guy," Tony teases Bruce.

"Like you can talk," I mutter, making Wasp snicker.

"So, maybe we should get started on what changes your body may have gone through," Banner suggests.

"Yeah, I mean, we have three certified scientists with one teenager on his way on being the fourth. We shouldn't be a problem," Tony jinxes.

_(FIRSTCOLLAB!)_

"This isn't working!" I complain. We were in the lab, and Sara had concluded her testing. She has power over technology, and had moderately good control over her power, she was just reckless. Me, on the otherhand, am completely useless. We couldn't find anything wrong with me and it looked like I didn't have any powers. What's confusing is that I had clear signs of gamma radiation, so I should be different in some way.

"Maybe she's immune to the radiation?" Peter brings up, "I mean, she's from a different world, it's possible they're built different than us."

"That doesn't make any sense though," Hank argues, "Sara is from the same world as her. If just being from that world is enough to become immune, then Sara shouldn't have any powers."

"Maybe the reaction is just delayed," Bruce offers, "There might be some cases where that's happened."

"Well then, until something reveals itself, how bout we just talk?" Sara says.

"Alright, you said we were in movies? What were they like?" Tony asks.

"Oh, they're some of the greatest movies we've ever seen!" I answer, "It's hard to pick a movie better."

"Really? Who plays me?" Tony keeps asking questions.

Sara answers, "Robert Downey, Jr."

He goes,"Yes! I got a good actor!" I guess the actors exist in this world, just not the Marvel movies.

"Who plays me?" Peter wonders out loud.

"Hehe, you see, about that..." Sara trails off.

"It's a bit complicated in your case," I explain, "You have two actors."

"Wait, so I got a reboot?" he exclaims.

"Yeah, you were played by Toby Maguire for three films, then Andrew Garfield for two other ones," I say, "And now they're in the middle of casting you again for another reboot."

"Wow. Which one do you two prefer?" he questions.

"Well, I prefer Toby Maguire," I reply.

"And I prefer Andrew Garfield," Sara concludes, "I didn't grow up with Toby like Mandy did."

"Grow up?" he looks confused, so I start to explain.

"The first Spider- Man came out in 2001, and I've always been a big fan. In fact, even before I knew what Marvel was, Spider- Man was my favorite superhero. He still is, actually," I admit.

"Really?! I have a fan?!" he seems really excited.

"Oh, yeah, more than one," Sara gets back into the conversation, "Spidey's one of the most popular superheroes of all time."

"Wow, take that, Jamerson!" he cheers! Just then, Black Widow comes in.

"How's it going in here?" she says.

Bruce responds, "We've pretty much cracked Sara, but Amanda is still a mystery. There's traces of radiation, but she seems perfectly fine."

"Alright then," she turns to me, "You're gonna have to come with me."

"What for?" I ask her.

"I don't care if you have powers or not, if you're gonna be with us, you need to learn how to defend yourself. Let's go," she demands.

"Alright," I say as I follow her to the Training Room.

"Okay, I'm going to teach you a few moves, and then T'challa is going to teach you some of his, got it?" she tells me.

"Got it," I confirm, and then our training begins. At first I'm crap, and get my ass handed to me, but Natasha is patient, and she helps make sure I have the moves right. Soon enough, I can copy her movements almost perfectly. Then it was time for Panther to teach me his moves.

"Now, these are moves commonly used by my people," he warned, "We do not go easy."

"That's okay, neither does Natasha," I say. Just like with Natasha, he kicks my ass, but also like Natasha, he is a very patient teacher. He helps me when I needs it, and by the time we are done, I am able to defend myself rather well.

Suddenly, Quicksilver speeds in and says, "We need the girl. The other one is spouting nonsense."

"Sara, what did you do?" I think. He picks me up, carries me over his shoulder, and in one second we are in the living room.

* * *

**Whew, I toss the writing baton back to Sara! The Quicksilver in here is Aaron Taylor-Johnson, by the way, since we're leaning more towards MCU. Doesn't mean I won't sneak an Evan Peters in there though. ;D Sara is writing the next chapter as I type, so we should have the next chapter up soon. Please don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

When Mandy is hauled off to the training room, leaving me with the rest of the Avengers, I'm bouncing with joy.

"Ooooooh my god I have soooo many questions about you guys!" I gape, clapping my hands. Wasp smiles at me, though the rest of the Avengers seem a bit confused.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Tony asks, crossing his arms.

"Okay, well, first off, how did it feel to go into the Chitari dimension and then fall back down after dropping the Nuke?" I ask, Tony arching a brow.

"Well, uh, it hurt. A lot," Tony mutters, a smile widening on my face.

"Do you have Netflix?" I ask, Tony nodding.

"Oh hell yes. Give me the remote," I order, Haweye handing me the remote, "Okay, okay, check it out." I chuckle, pulling up Netflix. I type in a few words in the search, but frown when nothing comes up.

"Whaaaaat? No Attack On Titan? You're kidding me right now!" I growl, crossing my arms.

"What is this Attack On Titan?" Thor asks. I shrug.

"It's a show about zebras that control titans to eat people so the zebras can use their souls to revive the Zebra Overlord Master King," I reply, shrugging.

Thor arches a brow, and leans forward. "What?" He asks.

"Zebras try to take over humanity," I see the avengers exchange confused looks.

"Zebras?" Tony asks.

"Zebras," I repeat, a smile widening on my face.

"Enough about Zebras," Hawk Eye moans, switching the TV back to his game of Call of Duty.

"Oh, Thor, by the way," I begin, taking a seat next to the God of Thunder, "Some people ship you and Loki." I chuckle, Thor arching a brow.

"Ship?" Thor asks.

"It's like when you want two people to date or have sex or whatever but they don't in the cannon so you go 'fuck the cannon' and make it happen yourself," For a moment, there is only silence, "I don't ship it though. But Black Hawk and Pympym are still my OTPs," I chuckle, winking at Hawk Eye.

"Pympym?" Wasp asks, arching a brow.

"You and Ant Man. And Hawk Eye and Black Widow," I explain.

"So who do I get shipped with?" Tony asks, breaking the silence.

"Mainly Pepper and Steve. I'm more for Steve though," Tony's eyes go wide.

"Me and Steve?"

"I call it Iron America but whatever," I mutter, twiddling my thumbs.

"Speaking of the Star Spangled Spandex, where is Steve?" I ask, looking around.

"Star Spangled Spandex," Tony mutters, chuckling.

"He's on a mission with Scarlet Witch," Wasp explains.

"Oh cool! Man, I bet they're doing all sorts of cool, bad ass stuff!" I gape, my eyes wide.

"By the way, what happened in Budapest?" I ask, glancing at Hawk Eye.

"We don't talk about it," Hawk Eye replies solemnly.

"I still can't believe you don't know what shipping is with Homestuck around," I mutter, crossing my arms.

"Homewhat?" Tony asks.

My eyes go wide and I let out a squeal.

"Homestuck! It's only the greatest epic ever told! It's like the Odyssey, but with Trolls and Denizens and planets and carapacians! It's totally amazing!" I squeal.

"Trolls?" Thor asks.

"Yeah! From Alternia! They troll these four kids who play this game which destroys the world but they have to try and make a new one except the trolls made they're own world which was the humans but couldn't get to it due to a big thing the humans did and its just so awesome!" I explain, clapping my hands.

"Get the other one in here," Tony mutters, glancing at Quicksilver.

Quicksilver zooms away and comes back moments later with Mandy on his shoulders.

"Sara, what are you doing?" She asks, getting off of Quicksilver.

"Explaining the magic of zebras, shipping, and Homestuck!" I explain, smiling.

"Please tell me you didn't bring up Eridan," Mandy mutters.

"ERIDAN!" I squeal, jumping on the couch. "My Eribaby! So innocent and sweet! He's just like Loki but so much cuter if that's even possible!"

"What? Loki? Innocent and sweet? Yeah, no," Tony chuckles.

"But he is! He just wanted the throne! He was always living in Thor's shadow!" I growl, shaking my head.

"My brother lived in no ones shadow, but in his own delusions," Thor grumbles, shooting me a glare.

"Sorry, sorry," Mandy sighs, putting up her hands, "Loki has a very…..odd fan base where we're from." She sighs.

"And they believe him to be innocent and attractive?" Thor gapes.

"I never said it was right," Mandy mutters, crossing her arms.

"That goes for me too, I guess," I sigh, shrugging, "Loki did some pretty screwed up stuff, but you have to admit that he had a good reason." I mutter as a clank hits my ears.

"Looks like Steve's back," Tony observes. I can't believe my eyes as Captain America walks in.

"Mandy," I gape, glancing at her, "That's Captain America."

"Yeah. And?" Mandy asks.

"Somebody want to explain why there are two girls here?" Cap asks as he walks forward. Behind him is a woman draped in red, who I can only guess to be the Scarlet Witch.

"Well, we're sort of, um, not from around here," Mandy begins.

"We're from another dimension," I explain.

"Another dimension?" Cap asks, turning his attention to Tony.

"For once, I had nothing to do with this," Tony defends, putting up his hands.

"I'm Amanda, or Mandy, and this is my Kohai, Sara," Mandy explains.

"Kohai? Is that some kind of phrase you use in your world?" Cap asks.

"No, it's Japanese. It means Junior. I'm like her student," I explain, shrugging.

"Huh. Well, nice to meet you, Mandy, Sara. I'm-"

"Captain Steven Rogers, otherwise known as Captain 'Merica!" I blurt, Cap arching a brow.

"We know a lot of stuff about you guys," Mandy explains, nudging me.

"Yeah. You guys are pretty popular in our world. Even Spidey!" I joke, the web slinger arching a brow.

"Jamerson would be proud," Mandy mutters, a smile spreading across my face.

"And how'd you two get here?" Steve asks.

"We don't really know," Mandy sighs. "We just woke up in a dumpster and bamo, here we are." Cap nods.

"They put off traces of low gamma radiation," Bruce perks, adjusting his glasses, "It's what gave Sara her abilities. We still don't know if Amanda has any, though." Bruce explains.

"Abilities?" Cap asks. I smile and nod.

"Yeah! Sick ass tech-controling abilities!" I explain.

"Mind showing me what you can do?" Cap asks. I glance at Mandy.

"Is he asking me to do what I think he's asking me to do?" I ask. Mandy cracks a smile and nods.

"I think Cap wants you to spar," She observes.

"Oh, uh, well then, uh, yeah! Sure!" I gulp. I don't know whether I've just made the best decision or the worst mistake of my life.

* * *

**And Sara has taken back control of the fic! She's working on the sixth chapter now, and from what she's telling me, it's gonna be good. I am having a lot of fun with this, because this is what we honestly think would happen if we met the Avengers. We both wish what we're writing would actually happen, but we know that's not happening, so we do this instead! And hopefully you guys like it too! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Cap gets into a fighting stance in front of me. I try to hide my nervousness, but my hands are still shaking. This was a huge mistake. No, no, this was a _colossal _mistake. I try not to let it show though.

"I'll go easy on you," Cap offers.

I roll my eyes, though on the inside I'm screaming. "Pfft, like I need you to go easy on me," I mutter, raising my fists.

Silence drifts over us for a moment, before I surge forward. Bits of metal surge at my fingertips as I rip them from the floor. I send the bits flying at Steve, who deflects them with his shield. I bite my lip and pull the bits back to me.

"That was a warm up," I grumble, the bits swarming around me.

"Hey, I'm not judging," Cap replies.

"I am!" Tony shouts. I glance at Cap.

"He has cameras in here, doesn't he?" I sigh.

"Where doesn't he have cameras?" Steve replies.

"Valid point," The metal bits surge forward, latching themselves onto Steve's legs. I pull them back, the Avenger falling onto the ground. He throws his shield at me. I barely manage to dodge, the shield flying over my head. I let out a laugh, and crack a smile.

_Thought this guy had pinpoint ai-_ I can't continue my thoughts. I'm too busy getting hit in the back with the shield. I fall onto the ground, stomach down, and let out a growl. I send small metal bits flying towards Steve, latching themselves around his arms and legs. I jerk my hand down, forcing the avenger onto the ground.

"Yeah, try that shield now, buddy," I chuckle, standing up.

"Okay," The shield hits my chest, knocking me back. It flies back to Steve, who's already back up on his feet. I let out a growl, and charge at him.

That was the biggest mistake I had made.

Cap counters my first punch and easily throws me back. I make the horrible idea to charge again. Cap doesn't manage to dodge again, but he does manage to kick me back with his foot. I stagger back and let out a puff of air. I can already feel myself tiring. Maybe it's the over use of my abilities or just the pain of being hit too much.

"You tired already?" Cap asks, cracking a smile.

"Tired? Ha, I was wondering about you, Star Spangled Twinkle Toes," I chuckle.

"Star Spangled what?" Cap asks.

"Nevermind," I sigh, shaking my head.

I send the bits flying again, this time keeping the bits around Cap as somewhat of a distraction. I rush forward and swing at him with my left fist. He blocks, the metal wrapping itself around his arm. He glances at it, then to me.

"Oops." The metal constricts itself around his arm and I leap back, a smile spreading on my face. I tighten the metals grip on his arm, Cap wincing.

"Wanna try 'n fight now, big guy?" I chuckle, rushing up to him.

He puts up his shield just as I kick, a small cling sounding. He pushes the shield against my foot, causing me to fall. I glare at him for a moment, before the metal slips off his arm.

"Alright, I'll admit, you're a decent fighter," Cap observes.

"Well thanks," I reply, cracking a smile.

"Hey, guys?" Mandy begins, popping her head in. Wasp is on her shoulder, a small smile on the heroines face.

"We're having some dinner in here. Thought you might want to know," She offers.

I glance at Cap, before he helps me up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry. What about you, Sara?" Cap chuckles as we start towards the door.

"Man, I'm starving," I reply, the metal bits snaking their way into my pocket.

* * *

**Okay, guys, that was Sara vs Cap! Next chap is from my point of view, and what a chapter it will be! It's gonna be awesome. Expect a lot of sarcasm. It'll be good. Hopefully. Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As Sara goes to her doom, I hang around with Wasp.

"So, who do you ship?" Wasp asks me, a wondering look on her face.

I answer, "Oh, I don't ship often. At least, not as much as Sara. I do however ship you and Hank."

"Really?" she exclaims.

"Yeah, it ends up being canon for a while, but then shit happens," I explain, "It's all very confusing."

"I can tell. Ooo! You know what we should do! We should have a party!" she shouts.

"A party? What for?" Tony asks.

"For our new members! C'mon, we have to celebrate this," she begs.

Hawkeye says, "I'm down for a party. Why not?"

"Alright, we're having a party," Tony agrees, "I'll invite a few people."

"No. If we're having a party, it won't be a Stark Party. Only invite Rhodey and Sam Wilson," I beg.

"What's wrong with a Stark Party?" he asks indignantly.

"You invite too many fucking people, that's what," I snap.

"Okay, fine. Rhodey and Wilson. Anyone else?" he relents. I wanted to say Bucky Barnes, but I decided against it.

"Yeah, that's it," I say, "Wasp, you want to come with me to tell Sara and Cap?"

"Sure," she exclaims excitedly. I walk down the hall, Wasp on my shoulder.

I pop my head in, "Hey, guys, we're having some dinner in here. Thought you might want to know." And with that, we returned to the main lodge. Rhodey had already arrived, and was talking to Tony. We are quickly introduced and our predicament is explained to him. Then Sara arrives.

"What the fuck?! I thought you said you were having dinner," she yells.

"Did I say that? I meant a party. We're having a party," I calmly say, sipping my water. Just then, Sam Wilson arrives.

Sara squeals, "Mandy. Mandy, it's Falcon."

I try to calm her, "I know, Kohai. I know. Just, please, don't freak out."

Peter senses my trouble, and comes to my aid, "So, Sam, this is Amanda and Sara. They're from a different universe."

"Nice to meet you two," Sam holds out his hand.

I take it first, saying, "Likewise. Um, you're not shocked by the whole different universe thing?"

He chuckles, "Sweetheart, I've met a god. Nothing shocks me anymore."

"Point taken," I concede.

"You're pretty accepting, aren't you?" Peter asks me.

"Oh, she can be pretty sarcastic," Sara comments.

"Really?" Tony snorts, "I highly doubt that."

I narrow eyes, "You're right, Tony. Because _clearly _you know me well enough to know about how I act or how sarcastic I can be."

I picked a fight and he rises to the challenge, "Well, seeing as though I'm letting you stay here, I'm sure you can't be all that sarcastic."

"Oh, really? Because you're the one who let two girls in without knowing a lot about them," I retort.

"Yeah, I'm also the one that saved you two off the streets. Because we all know how well _that _was turning out for you."

"Well, we never asked you to do that. But, we are grateful. Yeah, spending my time with a total asshole was totally on my bucket list," I shot back.

"I, um, I-" Tony gets cut off.

"I think we're done here," I smile at him.

Tony sighs, "Alright, I will admit, you are a worthy opponent."

"I can say the same to you," I respond.

"Wow, I think that was the first time I've seen Stark lose a sarcasm war," Peter chuckles.

I laugh, "Well, sarcasm is my strongest suit."

"I can tell," he says cheerfully, "So, I'm your favorite superhero, huh?"

I reply, "Yeah. My step-father put the first Toby Maguire version on one day when I was, like, three, and I absolutely loved it. While other girls were pretending to be princesses, I was getting my dad to hold me up so I could crawl like Spider- Man."

"You know that could be incredibly embarrassing to say to the person you look up to, right?" he tells me.

"It is," I admit, "But I'm feeling a little brave today, so I'm just going to hide it."

"Well, then, you're awfully good at hiding your emotions," he states.

I respond, "I suppose so. I mean, I'm sure it'll all reveal itself sooner or later, so I just choose later. I believe you know how that feels, huh, Mister Secret Identity?"

"Wow, you're not just sarcastic, you are incredibly teasing," he laughs.

"Better to be teasing than emotionless," I say, sipping my water, "But, that's just because a lot of my friends and family tease me, so I've learnt from the best."

"You miss them?" he asks, " You're friends and family?"

I sigh, "Of course I do, Peter, that's why we have to get back home."

"You don't have to," he argues, "I mean, yes, your friends and family will miss you, but you're not going to fit in there anymore. There are mutants out there who's families kicked them out just for having an abnormal ability."

"But I don't have an abnormal ability," I point out.

He counter-argues, "But Sara does! And we still don't know about you. You belong here better than you belong there now. Besides, you look like you're having a lot of fun here."

"Believe me, I am! That's not the issue," I begin to explain, "We weren't born here. You should have never known we existed. Our being here can't be good."

He says softly, "But now we know you exist now. And if any problems arise, well, we have a Hulk. Normally scares away most things."

I smile, "Well, we'll just have to see. I'm not leaving anytime soon, Spidey. I'm living the dream. It'd be a shame to wake up so early in it."

He laughs, "Good, now, I think we're about to play a game with Thor's hammer. Let's go!"

I smirk to myself, "Oh, this should be good." We gather around Thor's hammer.

"So, the object of the game is basically to lift Thor's hammer?" Sara asks. When Thor nods, she runs up to hammer, "Out of the way bitches, I didn't read Homestuck for nothing!"

"You have got to show me this Homestuck thing," Peter whispers to me.

I whisper back, "You have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into." Sara tries to lift the hammer, but even with all her strength she can only make it budge slightly.

"I moved it!" she starts cheering, "I moved it and that's all that matters! Sempai, can I have some beer to celebrate?"

I responded, "No, Kohai, legal there is legal here, and that's not legal."

"Aw, come on," she complains, but I shake my head no. The next person up is Tony, and he fails, even when using the Iron Man arm. Then he tries to get Rhodey to help, which also fails.

"Technically that should be considered cheating," I call out, causing Tony to make a face at me.

Peter stands up, "Why not, I think I have a good chance." Clearly he didn't, because he also fails. "I tried, therefore no one can criticize me." Then Hawkeye decides to try, but he also doesn't move it. Black Widow refuses to go up. Quicksilver tries, but he gives up after realizing it was pointless. Wanda tries to use her magic to make it easier, but that proves to be fruitless, as she is unable to lift the hammer.

"Aren't you going to go?" Peter asks me.

"Nah, I really don't care if I can lift that hammer or not," I reply nonchalantly. But on the inside, I'm really curious. I want to know if I am worthy enough to wield Thor's hammer, but reality sits in and tells me I can't. Wasp pushes Hank up, but he also can't lift the hammer. Then Wasp tries, in her normal form, but is also unsuccessful. Panther just stays in the corner. Then Cap tries. For a moment, it looks as though he is actually going to pick it up. But then he gives up, not being able to do it.

"Well, I learned something here today," I say as I stand up and stretch, "Most of you clearly have some shit in your pasts because none of you were worthy of that hammer."

"But, you know our pasts," Hawkeye looks confused.

I respond, "Exactly." Just then, SHEILD busts through the windows and Nick Fury steps out of a helicopter.

"Evening, Avengers. Mind telling me why you took in two unidentifiable girls, both emitting gamma rays, without telling me?" he asks calmly.

"Um, because we needed a place to stay and they have the Science Bros?" Sara answered hesitantly.

I hiss, "Kohai, now is not the time." She just hides behind me.

"And who are you two?" he turned to us.

"Um, I'm Amanda, and this is Sara. We're from another world," I begin to explain.

"Another world, huh?" he says, looking at Tony.

Tony exclaims, exasperated, "It wasn't me! God, you guys blame me for everything."

Hank responds, "That's because you cause everything."

"Alright, you're from a different world. Can you do anything?" Fury questions.

"Oooo! Oooo! I can control tech shit! Like cars and stuff if I reeeeeeally concentrate," Sara starts to jump up and down.

I stop her and say, "I can't really do anything, but I've learned a few moves from Natasha and Panther."

"Alright. Just make sure you guys don't destroy Manhattan or something. And don't add anyone without me knowing about it again," he glares at Tony.

"Will do," Tony promises, but I doubt he'll actually listen. And with that, all the SHEILD agents are gone.

"Aw, man, it's going to take forever to get those windows repaired," Tony gripes.

"Stop complaining, you're Iron Man," I grumble, mood ruined, "I'm going to bed, goodnight guys." I walk down the hall before I turn back around. "Can any of you guys show me to my room?"

"I got you," Hawkeye runs up to show me to my room, "So, a lot's happened on your first day here, huh?"

"Yeah, no kidding. One minute I'm asleep in my bed, the next I'm awake in a dumpster," I giggle, "It's been a lot of fun being here, though."

"Do you think you have any powers?" he wonders.

I sigh, "I don't know, maybe. I'm honestly more concerned over trying to get home than I am about powers."

He says, "Well, just letting you know, powers or no powers, you and Sara are always welcome at the Avengers."

I smile at him, "Thanks, Hawkeye, that really means a lot."

"It's nothing. Here's your room," he stops in front of the door.

"Thanks for showing me the way," I tell him.

He waves it off, "Ah, it was nothing. You just remember what I told you."

"Will do. Goodnight," I say.

"Goodnight," he calls back, already walking back to the party. I go to take a shower, because I feel like I need another one, even though I had taken one after training with Natasha and T'Challa. The entire time, I'm thinking of the days events. First, we wake up in a dumpster, then we find out in the Marvel Universe. Then we're attacked by the Juggernaut and find out Sara has powers. We're taken in by the Avengers and I'm trained by two superheroes. Then, we throw a party, which SHEILD crashes. It's been a wild day, but it's been the best one of my life. I'm hoping this isn't a dream that I'll wake up from in a little bit. If this is a dream, I want it to last. I get out of the shower and quickly dry myself off. I pull on a simple nightgown and crawl into bed. I think about the friends we've made today. Iron Man, Captain America, Wasp, even Spider- Man, my childhood hero, was already one of my greatest friends. And with being in the Marvel Universe, I know there are only more friends to come.

"This is going to be fun," I whisper to myself, before remembering to do one more thing, "Oh! Goodnight, JARVIS."

"Goodnight, Miss Amanda," After hearing the robotic voice respond, I finally go to sleep.

* * *

**WELP THAT TOOK A WHILE. GODDAMN MY HEAD HURTS. I was originally going to write the next chapter as soon as I finished this one, but seeing as it's 1:44 as I type this, that is just gonna have to wait. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I wake up the next morning and quickly get ready. I walk down to the dining room to see all of the Avengers and Sara already up.

"Heey, Mandy," Sara greets me as I sit down.

"Hi Sara," I respond. I notice that Rhodey, Sam, and Peter are missing, "Where'd Spidey go?"

"He went back home with Aunt May," Scarlet Witch answers, "He stays with her instead of the Avengers Tower."

"Yeah, and Rhodey and Sam have they're own places," Tony adds.

I nod, "Alright, I get it. So, what's the plan for today?"

"We're going to perform a few more tests on you to see if there are any changes that may have happened during the night," Bruce explains, "After breakfast, and when Peter comes in, we'll get started."

I agree, "Okay. Is that all?"

"Peter said you were going to show him Homestuck," Sara tells me.

I recall, "Oh, that's right! Oh, that's going to be fun."

"What's going to be fun?" Peter wonders as he walks into the room.

"Introducing you to Homestuck," I chuckle. We quickly eat breakfast and then go down to the lab.

"Okay, maybe this time it'll work out better!" Hank tries to be positive.

_(ThreeHoursLater)_

"UGH!" I yell, exasperated.

Tony muses, "I wonder why we can't find anything..."

I snap, "Because there's nothing wrong with me! Obviously I'm still normal!"

"As much as I wish I could say that's true," Bruce begins, "You emit signs of gamma radiation, there's no possible way you be normal."

"Well, obviously we're missing something, because we're not getting anything," I huff.

"Hey, calm down," Peter tells me, putting a hand on my shoulder, "It's only the second day of testing. We'll find something."

I take a deep breath and say, "Okay, fine. But can I please go? I really don't want to spend my day stuck up in a lab like you two." I nod to Hank and Bruce.

"I resent that statement," Hank deadpans, "But, yes, you may go."

Peter announces, "I'll go, too. You need to show me Homestuck."

"Alright, your funeral," I chuckle. We quickly get to a computer and I type in the address.

"So, can you tell me what to expect?" he asks me as I pull up the page.

"Believe me, nothing I say will prepare you enough for this," I giggle, and watch as he begins reading. He's confused, but keeps reading. He gets to the Intermission.

"God, how long is this?!" he complains, clicking through the pages.

"I know, I know, trust me, it's important," I console him, trying to hide my grin. He gets through the next acts quickly enough, but then we get to the end of Act Five.

He says, "What's going on here, what's with all the- Okay, Eridan just killed Feferi and knocked out Sollux. Oh, Kanaya's dead, too. Wait, was that a honk? What is Gamzee talking about? I'm confused."

I smirk, "Oh, keep reading."

He sighs, "Oookay, wait now he's talking with Equius- WHAT DID HE JUST DO TO EQUIUS?! Okay, Nepeta, you can handle him, right? NOPE, NO YOU CAN'T. WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"He's gone sober," I state casually, "That's all."

"That's all?!" he exclaims, "Most people don't do this when they're sober."

"Gamzee isn't most people. He's a highblood," I say.

He considers this, "Point taken." He keeps reading until he reaches the end. "Well, that was a trip."

I snort, "Yeah, a trip through hell. But a fun one. Who was your favorite character?"

"Um, probably John and Nepeta. Those two were cool," he decides.

I deadpan, "You just picked the first two characters you remembered, didn't you?

"Yeah, kinda. But I actually really do like those two," he defends.

"Alright, alright, I'll get off your ass," I concede, "But, know that Sara will be asking you about ships."

"Joke's on her, I still don't really get how that works," he smirks.

"Then she'll explain it to you," I grin at the sight of his face falling, "Have fun!" I leave and go into the living room. The windows are still broken, but I pay it no mind as I sit down on the couch. Suddenly, Quicksilver is right next to me, with a pondering look on his face.

"Do you need something?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow.

"You say we're in movies?" he says, "How many do Wanda and I appear in."

"Well," I begin, "Wanda is only in one movie, and you're in two. You're played by two different actors."

He questions, "I also get a reboot? Like Peter?"

"No, no," I explain, "There are two different companies that wanted you in their movies. One played by Evan Peters, the other played by Aaron Taylor-Johnson."

"Which one do I look most like?" he wonders.

"Aaron. He's the one that shares a movie with Wanda. The younger version of you was the Evan Peters version, and Wanda wasn't in that one, and you were called Peter," I tell him.

"But, my name is Pietro," he states, confused.

"I know, but they changed it for some reason. I don't know," I defend myself, "But I wouldn't worry to much about it. When the movie came out, many people said you were the best character in the film."

"Really?" he looks slightly smug.

"Don't get a big head over it," Wanda says, coming over to us, "If you're only in two movies, then you can't be that popular."

He teases, "Says the girl who was only in one." I smile at the sight of the two sibling bickering before looking around. It looks like I was correct about Sara trying to explain shipping to Peter, because she is doing exactly that. I laugh, because I know he's probably confused out of his mind. The Science Bros+ Pym are probably still in the lab, wondering what the hell is wrong with me, or why is there isn't, to be correct. I look to see Steve talking with Jan about something. Thor and Hawkeye are, once again, playing Call of Duty while Natasha watches. I smile to myself, happy at the way my new life is heading. At least, until it's time to return to normal life. But, that can wait until then. Time to live in the present.

* * *

**And now it is Sara's turn once more. This one is more of a filler chapter, but hopefully it's still entertaining. I keep running out of things to say during these things, so I'm just gonna sign off. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I glance at Peter as I pull out the shards from earlier. "So, you wanna learn how to ship." I sigh, cracking my knuckles.

"Well, we're going to start with the basics." I begin, the shards hovering in the air. They glow red hot for a minute before forming a heart.

"First, there's the flushed quadrant. It's love. Like, for example, if I shipped you aaaaaand lets just saaaaaay Mary Jane," I see Peter flinch for a minute. "I'd say that ship was flushed. In Homestuck terms of course. In other terms, it'd just be a normal ship." I explain. The metal bits reform, this time taking the shape of a diamond.

"The second quadrant is called pale. It's like brotherly love. A good example is Tony and Bruce. They're pale. They keep each other grounded. Okay, well, maybe not. Maybe that would be more Natasha and Bruce?" I mutter, putting my finger on my chin.

"Hmm….never mind! We'll get to my ships after the lesson!" I chuckle, clapping my hands.

"Any questions so far?" I ask.

Peter raises his hand.

"Save all questions for the end." I chuckle, the metal bits forming a spade above my hand.

"This is the black quadrant. Hate love. Like….hmm….well, I guess maybe Tony and Steve would be a good black pairing." I mutter, pursing my lips. "Like, you hate someone so much that you don't want anything bad to happen to them. So you end up like having hate kisses and hate sex and hate stuff." I explain.

The metal bits reform for a final time, this time forming a club.

"And this is the ashen quadrant. It's like….cock blocking I guess. Yeah, it's hate cock blocking. If Steve and Tony were black, and Natasha came in and said 'you two calm your shit', than that'd be ashen. It's pretty simple, really." I sigh.

"Why do I need to know this?" Peter asks.

"Because it's important for you to know since your reading Homestuck." I reply, shrugging.

"You were a nerd back in your world, weren't you?" Peter sighs.

"Takes one to know one." I chuckle, the shards snaking in between my fingers.

"Alright, so what do you ship?" Peter asks.

"Depends." I reply.

"Alright, what do you ship for us?" Peter sighs.

"Black Hawk, Spider Jane, and Iron America." I explain.

"What?"

"Black widow and Hawk Eye, You and Mary Jane, and Steve and Tony." I grumble. Blush spreads over Peters face.

"I used to ship my friends back in my world, but they thought it was weird. Doesn't mean I still don't do it, but I don't say it out loud anymore. Like it would matter now though." I mutter, the metal zipping around my head.

"What were your friends like?" Peter asks.

"Pretty standard nerds." I sigh.

Peter arches a brow. "You don't miss them?" Peter observes.

"Meh."

"Only meh?" Peter mutters.

"I mean, yeah I miss them, but I don't entirely mind having a little time from them." I explain. Peter nods.

"Plus, I think it'd be freaky if I got back and still had my powers. I mean, it'd be cool to like, fly the golden gate bridge or whatever, but there wouldn't be any villains. I'd just be wrecking innocent lives 'n I'm not exactly about that kinda stuff." I add. Peter nods, though I see a bit of confusion in his eyes.

"So your world doesn't have super villains." Peter observes.

"Well, we do. They just use guns instead of powers." I reply. I stand, and stretch my arms. "By the way, in a version of you in my world, Deadpool shoots you point blank." I chuckle.

"What?" Peter gapes.

"It's a comic line. You try to get Deadpool to calm down after he's already…." My voice trails off as a bit of fear crawls into my heart. _What if we're in _that _universe? Oh god, what if Deadpool__'__s on his way here?! No, no, calm down. You're getting worked up over nothing. _I shake my head.

"You okay?" Peter asks, arching a brow.

"Huh?" I mutter, glancing at him.

"You kind of spaced out." Peter observes.

"Oh…oh yeah, I guess I did." I mutter, biting my lips.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Zoned out, ya know?" I chuckle, shrugging.

* * *

**And Sara has explained shipping to Peter! To be honest, I've read all of Homestuck, and I still don't entirely get it. But Sara does, and she will explain it as many times as she deems necessary. Anyway, I've been bingewatching Daredevil all day, so he will most definitely be in here. I've got a plan. Anyway, next chapter is Sara's and then I get back in control. Should be fun. Don't forget to Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

As I walk back into the main room, I can see that Thor has given up trying to beat Clint in a game of Call of Duty. I chuckle at that thought, before looking around for a moment. Black Panther, as usual, is evading my vision. _Must be in the shadows somewhere. _I shrug and sit down on the couch.

"Where's Mandy?" I ask, glancing around.

"Training with Nat again." Hawkeye replies.

"Funny, how she gets trained and I just sort of have to figure my stuff out." I mutter, crossing my arms.

"Well, you seem to have pretty decent control over your abilities. Not to mention that none of us have techno powers." Tony explains.

"Good point," I sigh, "By the way, Tony, do you know anyone named Deadpool?" I ask after a moment.

"You mean the crazy guy in a red jumpsuit always yelling 'chimichangas'?" Tony replies. I nod. "Yeah, I know him. We worked on a case together once. The guy is insane to say the least." Tony explains. "Why?" He asks.

"Because…okay, well, I don't want to spook you guys or anything, but in a spin off series of your comic books back in my world, Deadpool ended up killing you guys." I explain. "And the Fantastic Four. And the X-Men. And I think the Guardians of the Galaxy too." I sigh.

"Whoa." Hawkeye mutters.

"See, the thing is, I'm kind of realizing that there are a lot of Marvel universes out there with really tight similarities but really small differences. So saying for sure what version of your universe we're in Is pretty impossible at this point. According to Rule 63, we can't be in a gender swapped universe, so that's a good thing." I sigh.

"Rule 63?" Hawkeye arches a brow.

"It's a rule back in my world that's sort of like common law." I explain.

"What is it?" Tony asks.

"Rule 63 is a big fat law that's all about comics 'n stuff. If I can remember right, it goes along the lines of 'for every male character, there is a female counterpart. For every female character, there is a male counterpart.' All comic books have to follow that rule and, once a year, put in an entry for the Grand High Blood. Whoever gets the lowest score out of 63 gets their comic destroyed, they're franchise ruined, and bad luck put on them until they can make a suitable reboot for the series." I explain.

"Grand Ruler..?" Tony mutters.

"Yeah. He's a giant zebra who kind of rules over us. I guess you guys don't have him here." I chuckle, shrugging. Tony gives the rest of the Avengers quizzical looks, before turning back to me.

"What is it with you and zebras?" He asks after a moment.

"They're better than regular horses." I reply. "Regular horses only choose one color, but zebras? Nah, zebras go 'fuck that noise' and choose TWO colors. They're like the Terminator Horses." I explain.

"Terminator Horses." Tony sighs, letting out a laugh.

"Hey, they're serious business!" I cross my arms, but can't help but smile. Something tells me that it's going to be a pretty fun day.

* * *

**So there's Sara passing the torch over to me for the time being. I watched all of Daredevil yesterday, and anyone who hasn't seen it, GO WATCH IT. IT'S AMAZING. This was my first time having anything to do with Daredevil, and I am extremely impressed. He will most definitely find a way into this. I will find a way. I already have it planned out... Anyway, don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Training with Natasha is slightly easier this time since I know other moves to defend myself with. She's currently sparring with me but she says she has plans to teach me more. I dodge one of her punches, then quickly throw one of my own. It barely misses her, and she tries to trip me with her leg. I jump up and aim for a kick to her head, but she ducks and grabs my leg. She then knocks me to the ground.

"That was good, kid," she tells me, holding up a hand, "You're getting better. I'm going to teach you some more techniques, then we'll be done for the day. Got it.?"

"Got it," I say as she pulls me up. Just then, the alarm sounded throughout the tower.

"Scratch that, we have trouble," she quickly tells me, "Let's go." We quickly run to where everyone else is.

"Could someone kindly tell me what the fuck is going on?" Sara comments grumply.

I agree, "I second that notion. Tony?"

He sighs, "It looks like a billionaire has been getting into trouble. We think he's a villain we've been tracking down for a while, but we can't find any evidence that combine the two. If it is him, he covers his tracks really well." An idea pops into my head and I share a look with Sara. It seems that she had the same idea, because she gives me a slight nod.

"Tony, I need to speak with you privately," I announce. He raises an eyebrow, but nods. Everyone clears out of the room.

"Okay, what?" he asks.

I whisper, "You know of a place called Hell's Kitchen, right?"

"Yeah, it's right here in New York," he nods, "Why?"

"There's a lawyer there, Matt Murdock. He and maybe his partner can help us," I tell him, "But we really only need him."

He snorts, "Oh, yeah? How?"

"He busted Wilson Fisk not too long ago, or if he didn't, he's going to," I state calmly, "Trust me, if anyone can help us, it's Matt Murdock."

"And what would they say to the Avengers just walking in?" he hissed, "Either one of them?"

"Then don't send the Avengers. Send me," I offer, "They won't freak out over a normal girl."

"No way," he sneered, "A normal girl who don't know their way around New York City. Sounds like a great idea!"

"Then send Peter with me!" I insist, "No one knows he's Spider- Man. Please, you have to trust me."

He still seems skeptical, but he relents, "Fine. But Peter has to go with you, and you have to get him to help."

"Thank you," I say, then run off to tell Sara.

"Well?" she demands as soon as she sees me.

I grin, "I'm going to meet Daredevil!"

"YUS!" Sara punches the air, "Wait, not me too?"

"You will. I'm going to bring him to the tower. You'll meet him then."

"Oh. When are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible," I tell her, "Let me just get Peter."

"Why?" she looks confused.

I answer, "Because that's the only way Stark would let me go." We go off to find Peter. "Hey, Web- Head!"

He turns around, "Web- Head? Really?"

"Yes, really," I deadpan, "You're coming with us to Hell's Kitchen."

"Oh, okay- Wait, what?!" he does a double take, "Why?"

"Because Tony doesn't want us going alone and you're the first person I thought of," I bluntly state, "Now, let's go."

"Um, okay," he follows us out the door, noting the douche receptionist was gone, "Do you know even where Hell's Kitchen even is?"

"That's what you're for," I comment, not even looking at him.

"Wow, fine then," he mutters, "At least let me take the lead."

"Alright," I fall back and call Sara to look normal. I decide to tell her what's happening as we walk.

"You're acting awfully dry to him," Sara mentions.

"Am I?" I say blankly, still walking.

"Uh, yeah, you are," she states, "And it's getting weird, because yesterday you were acting all starry eyed around him."

I reply, "I'm just treating him like I would anyone else. And I really don't see how this matters anyway."

"Eh, it probably doesn't," Sara calmly says, "Just mentioning things. Look, I have to go, Thor is trying to steal my Pop-Tart."

"Okay, then." After that, we had quite a bit of walking.

"Where's the place you're looking for, anyway?" Peter calls from in front of him.

I answer, "Nelson and Murdock, Enforcers at Law. I have a feeling they can help us."

"What can a couple of lawyers do?" Peter sneered, "Didn't Tony tell you why this guy is dangerous?"

"He left that part out, actually," I respond, still keeping the same face.

He stops, "Well, allow me to fill you in. We think he's been producing and selling drugs, and a lot of people that have gotten close to finding out the truth have disappeared. Not to mention the guy's file says he's learned a lot of martial arts over the years. And you expect two lawyers to help?"

"Yes," I tell him, "One more so than the other. Matt Murdock."

"Really? How?" he demands to know.

I snap, "Just trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Okay, okay!" he puts his hands up, "What is your deal today? Jesus."

"I'm fine," I state, "Why do people keep saying I'm acting different?"

"Because you ar-!" Peter gets cut off.

I say, "Oh, look, there it is! Let's go, shall we?" He didn't look to happy, but followed me into the building.

I knock on the door, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

The door opens to reveal Karen Page, "Oh, hello. Is there something I can do for you?" Clearly she wasn't used to seeing teenagers here.

"I need to speak with Matt Murdock and/or Foggy Nelson, if that's okay," I say professionally, "But preferably Matt."

She still looks confused, "Okay. Matt, there are two teenagers here for you!"

"Really?" he walks into the room.

Peter whispers, "Oh, Jesus Christ." Matt looked like Charlie Cox, and more importantly to Peter, he was blind.

"Hello, Matt," I greet, holding out my hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," he replies, taking my hand, "How may I help you?"

"Well, it's not how you can help us in particular," I explain, "It's how you can help the Avengers."

"The Avengers?" he exclaims incredulously.

Peter taps my shoulder, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I nod and we head out in the hallway. "Are you insane?!"

"Slightly," I respond seriously.

"He's _blind!_ How is he going to help us defeat a crime boss?"

"Peter, I told you to trust me. I know what I'm doing, so quiet down and just follow my lead." He looks like he still wants to argue, but I'm already back in the room.

"So, they Avengers want my help?" Matt raises an eyebrow.

I reply, "Yes. Well, I'm recommending you to them. I know what you can do, so my thoughts were to get you involved to help."

"What's the case?"

"Peter, tell him," I step aside.

He sighs then begins, "We think someone might be producing and selling drugs, and killing anyone who comes close to finding out."

"Do you have any proof?" I can tell Matt is interested.

"Not with us at the moment," I inform, "But if you would come with us to Avengers Tower, Tony can hand you all the information you need."

"Alright," he responds, "I'm ready whenever you are." And we then we start on our journey back to the Tower.

* * *

**Well, that was that! There's going to be a really funny scene in the next chapter, and it will have something to do with Sara's Pop-Tart. She gave me some inspiration for it. Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

When we get to the Tower, we are shocked to see the state of the room. The table is flipped, Thor is against the wall, and Sara is calmly sitting on the couch, eating her Pop- Tart.

"Sara," I start warily, "What the fuck happened here?"

"Bitch shouldn't have tried to steal my Pop- Tart," she simply states.

"And, uh, who is this?" Matt asks, slightly concerned.

"I'm Sara!" she jumps up, "I'm her Kohai!" She gestured to me. He didn't move.

"Oh, she means me," I save her, "It's just come to me I never introduced myself. I'm Amanda, or Mandy, to Sara."

He nods, "I see. Now, who is in charge of the case?"

"Well, I suppose technically that would be me," Tony appears, holding out a hand, "Tony Stark. I'm assuming you're Matt Murdock?"

"Yes, that would be me."

"Well, I have to admit, when Amanda told me about you, she never mentioned you were blind."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not. It's just if word gets out that you're helping us take this guy out, you might be in big trouble."

"Believe me, I can take care of myself," Matt smirks, "Now, if you were to tell me more, that would be great."

"Yes, of course. Follow me," Tony gestured. Matt didn't move.

"He's blind, dumbass," I dryly state.

He says, "Oh, Goddamn it. Right this way." He led Matt away.

Peter raises an eyebrow at me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I shrug him off, "I honestly don't know what you and Sara are talking about. I'm the same as I've ever been."

"Bullshit!" Peter snaps. I'm taken back because I never heard him swear, "You were really nice yesterday, now you're acting like a bitch. Particularly to me. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," I insist, "I'm fine! Why do you care so much?!"

"Because you're a friend!"

"You've known me for one day!"

"So? I thought I was your favorite superhero!"

"You are! Nothing is different about me! I have no idea why you're even yelling at me!"

"Because I know this isn't like you! Tell me what's going on," he tries to get me to open up.

And I did, "I'M FREAKING OUT, OKAY?! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DEALING WITH A BAD GUY, WHO COULD QUITE EASILY KILL ME, AND I BARELY HAVE A WAY TO DEFEND MYSELF. WE CAN'T FIND OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME, AND I DON'T KNOW IF WE'RE EVER GOING TO GO HOME!" And then I break down crying. Peter automatically wraps me in a hug.

He turns to Sara, "Uh, you mind leaving?"

"Nah, man, this is better than most TV," she says. He gives her a look, "Fine. I'm going to go bother Bruce and Pym."

I'm still crying, and Peter whispers, "Hey, now. It's alright. This is a minor villain. We're not dealing with Loki or anything. It's just a crime boss."

"But that's not just it," I whimper, "I only know a few moves from Natasha and Panther. That can only get me so far. At least Sara can defend herself with her powers. I don't have anything."

"Hey, we still don't know that know that," Peter comforts, "And anything that Natasha teaches can give someone a run for their money. You'll be fine, I promise."

"Do you promise to send Sara and I home, too?" I sniff.

He hesitates, "...Yes. Yes, I promise I'll find a way to send you home. If you want."

I smile at him, "Thank you, Peter. I really am sorry for acting like an asshole. I was just really stressed, and I took it out anyone who was around. Turns out it was you most of the time, although I think I also snapped at Tony."

"It's no problem. And you normally act like that with Tony," he laughs.

"True, true," I chuckle, "But, I really am sorry. I normally don't snap at people like that. I know I was stressed, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's fine, really," he insists, "I shouldn't have made it worse. I kept arguing back and I didn't trust you."

"Well, why would you? I barely told you anything about why we were going to Hell's Kitchen, and I didn't tell you that Matt was blind. Why wouldn't you argue back?"

"Well, like I said, we're friends. I should have trusted you," he says.

"Here's an idea. From now on, we'll trust each other for everything, and we won't question anything. In return, if one of us is acting differently, and the other confronts us, then we spill right away. Is that good?" I lay out my plan.

"Perfect," he agrees, and then we shake on it. Just then, we hear a crash coming from the lab.

We both give each other a look before yelling at the same time, "SARA!"

* * *

**Don't look at me, I'm a terrible writer that doesn't know what drama is. Sara was reading it as I am editing to put it up here, and she burst out laughing over how quickly it escalated. And it did indeed escalate quickly, because I have never written a breakdown before. This is also shorter than most of my chapters, but hopefully it's still good. Next up, it's Sara again and she's going to write her point of view of what happened during the Pop- Tart incident. I'm sure it'll be hilarious. Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

I purse my lips and fire the gun at Hawkeye's character. "Cliiiiiiint you let me hit you that time didn't you?" I growl, glaring at the Avenger.

"Don't know what your talking about, kid." Hawkeye replies, cracking a smile.

"Dude come o-" I'm stopped mid sentence by a large alarm. I glance back at Mandy, and arch a brow.

"Could someone kindly tell me what the fuck is going on?" I ask, arching a brow.

"I second that notion. Tony?" Mandy asks. I shrug, and sigh.

Tony lets out a sigh. "It looks like a billionaire has been getting into trouble. We think he's a villain we've been tracking down for a while, but we can't find any evidence that combine the two. If it is him, he covers his tracks really well."

Mandy and I exchange small glances.

"Daredevil," I mouth. She smiles, and nods. I see her share our idea with Tony, before she runs back to me.

"Well?" I demand as soon as I sees her.

Mandy grins, "I'm going to meet Daredevil!"

"YUS!"I punch the air, "Wait, not me too?"

"You will. I'm going to bring him to the tower. You'll meet him then."

"Oh. When are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible," Mandy explains. "Let me just get Peter."

"Why?" I give Mandy a confused look.

"Because that's the only way Stark would let me go." Mandy explains.

I lick my lips, and slip the pop tart into the toaster.

"What're you doing?" Tony asks after a moment.

"Pop tarts bitches." I reply, cracking a smile.

"Pop tarts?" Tony chuckles.

"Yeah man. These things are the best." I chuckle, pouring a glass of Coke a Cola.

"Anyways, what was that whole thing with Mandy about?" I ask, glancing at Tony. Tony shrugs, and rubs the back of his neck.

"I don't really know. Maybe she's just stressed or something." Tony sighs.

"Meh, I wouldn't put it passed her." I reply.

"That reminds me, how come your acting so cool about this?" Tony asks after a moment.

"Whado ya mean?" I take another sip of the soda.

"Well, Mandy's obviously stressed, meanwhile you seem like your having a jolly old time." Tony explains.

"Well, I don't really have that shit to worry about, ya know? I'm just rolling with the punches here." I chuckle.

"Ah, Sara! Thank you for fixing me breakfast." Thor observes, taking out the pop tart.

"Heeeey there big guy, slow your roll. That shits mine." I observe, grabbing the pop tart back.

"If I remember correctly, I called the last pop tart." Thor reminds.

"And if I remember correctly, I don't care." I reply, cracking a smile.

I grab the pop tart and toss it on a plate. My phone buzzes.

"Hold up." I sigh, opening the phone.

"Yallow?"

"Hey Sara." Mandy greets.

"Oh, sup Senpai." I reply, shrugging.

"Just on our way to meet Dar-er, Matt." Mandy catches herself before she says his identity.

"Sweeeeeeeeet." I chuckle, glancing at the pop tart then to Thor.

"Peter says hi." Mandy chuckles.

"Tell Arachni-ass I said hi too." I reply, Thor snatching at my pop tart. I step back and whip metal around, smacking Thor's hand away from the pop tart.

"You're acting awfully dry to him," I observe.

"Am I?" Mandy replies.

"Uh, yeah, you are," I state, "And it's getting weird, because yesterday you were acting all starry eyed around him."

"I'm just treating him like I would anyone else. And I really don't see how this matters anyway." Mandy sighs.

"Eh, it probably doesn't," I calmly say, "Just mentioning things. Look, I have to go, Thor is trying to steal my Pop-Tart." Thor leaps towards the Pop-Tart, snatching the plate, and rushes towards the living room. "THOR YOU GET THE FUCK BACK HERE WITH MY PLATE! YOU HEAR ME HAMMER HEAD?! I'm gonna have to call you back Mandy." I throw the phone at Thor, and watch it disassemble itself into small, metal pieces. "GOTCHYA BITCH!" The metal pieces snake around Thor's feet, the Asgardian falling to the ground. I leap over the counter and snatch the plate.

I crack a smile at Thor, and stick out my tongue. "Alright, I'll be truthful. Give me the pop-tart, please." Thor sighs, standing up.

"What if I don't?" I ask, arching a brow.

"Well, I believe I can persuade you." Thor replies, Mjolnir coming into his hands.

"Alright, well, I'd love to see you try." I crack a smile and whip the metal bits forward. Thor smashes them with Mjolnir, before throwing the hammer at me.

I barely dodge, and leap back. I snake the metal bits forward, only not towards Thor.

"Alright, big guy, I'll admit, you've got me." I sigh, shaking my head.

"But there's a saying in my world that I think you should know." The metal bits wrap themselves around the legs of the table.

"And what is that?" Thor asks.

"TABLE FLIP BITCH!" The table turns onto the Asgardian, and I dart towards the elevator.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Scarlet Witch mutters as I leap into the elevator with her.

"Thor wants my pop tart." I explain, forcing the elevator doors shut.

"You ate the last pop tart?" Scarlet Witch chuckles.

"Hey, the comics said precisely jack shit about his obsession with pop tarts." I reply, shrugging.

A crash startles me, and I step back in the elevator.

"Alright, I'd love to stay and chat," The doors start to come open.

"But I sort of have a god to deal with." I leap through the elevator doors and launch towards Thor.

I tackle him, though to my surprise he doesn't fall. _Forgot he's a adult. Shit. _Thor grabs the back of my shirt, and pries me off of him.

"Give. Me. The. Tart." He orders.

"Don't. Pause. So. Much!" Metal whips into Thor's side, knocking him into the wall.

"HAHA BITCH!" I cheer, punching the air.

"Uh…." Tony begins, drawing my attention to him.

"You wanna go, bruh?" I ask, Tony cracking a smile.

"Maybe after breakfast, Sara." Tony chuckles, taking a seat on the couch.

I take a bite of my poptart, and sip my drink.

A few minutes later, Mandy's back with Peter and someone else, who I just barely recognize as Matt Murdock.

"Sara," Mandy begins "What the fuck happened here?"

"Bitch shouldn't have tried to steal my poptart." I reply, taking a bite of the treat.

"And, uh, who is this?" Matt asks. I bound up to him, a smile on my face.

"I'm Sara! Her Kohai!" I explain, motioning to Mandy. "Also known as the Wrecker of Thor." I mutter, cracking a smile.

I move back to the couch, and turn on the news. I hear some arguments break out, before turning around. Peter and Mandy are hugging each other out, and I tense when I see Mandy crying.

"Uh, mind leaving?" He asks. I glare at him, but he returns my glare.

"No way. This is better than TV," I try to sound as if I'm joking, but the metal bits swarming around my hands only increase their pace. Peter gives me a solid glare, and I let out a sigh, "Fine, I'm going to go chill with Hank 'n Bruce." I sigh, getting up. I give Peter one last glare as I enter the elevator; if he hurts Mandy, he's going to wish I never came to this universe.

* * *

**AW PROTECTIVE KOHAI! IT'S SO CUTE! Now, Sara's already sent me the next chapter, so I'm just going to edit that one then work on my chapters. I have a pretty good idea on what I'm doing. So, see you in a few minutes!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Aaaayoooooo Haaankkooooooo." I cheer, walking into the lab. Hank and Bruce are analyzing what looks like a holographic DNA strip.

"WTF is that?" I ask, motioning towards the DNA strip.

"That's a strand of your DNA. We're trying to see if there are going to be any more changes to you," Bruce explains.

"Coooool! So maybe I could have like Magneto shit going on!" I gape, my eyes wide.

"Hehe, not entirely. From what we've gathered, the more you use your abilities, the more gamma radiation you put off. Amanda, on the other hand, puts off gamma radiation at a constant level." Bruce explains.

"English?" I sigh.

"More powers, more radiation, more change of mutation." Bruce sighs.

"Okay, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I ask, arching a brow.

"If you want a angry green guy inside you, than it's great." Bruce mutters.

"Sweet! So I could get like a mini Hulk in me! That'd be so cool!" I gape, my eyes wide.

"No, it wouldn't be." Bruce sighs.

"Huh?" I mutter, arching a brow.

"You'd be exposed, like a nerve. It'd be torture….it is torture." Bruce sighs.

"Yeah, but you get the cool angry guy." I offer.

"That 'cool angry guy' has caused damage, killed people, I don't get how you think that's cool." Bruce grumbles.

"Cause that's what I feel like sometimes." I reply.

"What?" Bruce asks, turning to me.

"Back in my world, and still here I guess, I had temper issues. That's kind of why your my favorite super hero. You 'n me are sort of like twins, except you're the twin with the big angry green leprechaun and I'm the twin with the metal shit." I explain, shrugging.

"I'm your favorite?" Bruce mutters.

"Yeah man. Nerd with temper issues? Sign me up pliz man." I chuckle, glancing a the DNA.

"Huh…well, thanks." Bruce chuckles.

"No prob BB." I reply.

"BB?" Bruce mutters.

"Bruce Banner. I guess Beast Boy would work too though." I chuckle, cracking a smile.

"Beast Boy, that's DC, right?" Hank observes.

"Yah." I reply, shrugging.

"Anyways, figured out why Senpai doesn't have cool metal shit?" I ask, arching a brow.

"Not yet. We're still not sure how you got yours." Hank explains.

"Aw. Well, that sucks." I sigh, a glint catching my eye.

"What's this?" I ask, picking up a weapon. "Is it loaded?" I ask, the large gun heavy on my shoulders.

"That's a prototype! Put it down before it-" A blast of energy shoots from the gun, knocking me back into a wall. The back wall crumbles, revealing the New York skyline. "Goes off." Bruce gapes.

"Whoops." I mutter, putting down the weapon.

* * *

**Sara is causing problems, but there was something interesting brought up... That gamma radiation is tricky stuff, isn't it? We'll just have to see what that's all about later... Don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Peter and I run into the lab to see Sara hunched over near a giant hole in the wall.

"Kohai, what did you do this time?" I sigh.

She says sheepishly, "Play with a weapon I didn't know how to use..."

I turn to Banner, "I apologize for any things she might have broken. I promise I'll find a way to get Tony to pay for it."

He shakes his head, "No, the only thing that's broken is the wall. That should be easy enough to fix."

"That's good, then," I smile, "Then Sara, Peter, and I will just go."

"Actually we need Peter," Hank speaks up, "We're going over Sara's DNA and we need your opinion on something."

"Um, sure," Peter says.

I state, "Alright, then, Sara, let's go get Thor off the floor."

"Little bitch," I hear her muttering, "Teaches him to try to steal my Pop-Tart again."

I laugh, "Is this going to become your Budapest?"

"Probably. Hey, what was that shit with you and Peter back there?" she asks, looking concerned.

"Oh, that," I begin, "Peter was just trying to see what was going on with me and I broke down. He comforted me and I'm better now."

"Oh. I was worried he had hurt you or something," Sara shrugs.

I just chuckle, "Nope. I'd knock him to the ground if he even tried." We get to Thor and lift him up.

"You okay, big guy?" I ask him.

He answers, "I will be fine. Remind me never to fight your friend again."

"Don't steal my Pop-Tart and we'll be fine," Sara says simply. We set him on the couch. Suddenly, Quicksilver has zoomed in front of us.

"How is it that ever since you came here, this room in particularly gets destroyed a lot," he noted.

"Oh, yeah, it has, hasn't it?" Sara comments.

I reply, "To answer your question, Pietro, I'm not sure. But Tony's the one who's paying for it, so I don't really feel to bad."

"Do you not like Tony?" Pietro questions.

"It's not that," I shake my head, "It's just that our personalities clash a lot. We're completely different, so I kinda snap at him a lot, and vice versa. But I'm usually kidding. Usually."

"I see," Pietro has a look of understanding on his face, "So, what happened this time?"

Thor spoke up, "I tried to steal Lady Sara's Pop-Tart."

Pietro raised an eyebrow, "Really? You flipped a table over a Pop-Tart?"

"Don't touch my Pop-Tart, and don't touch my Sempai, and we'll get along great," is her response.

"Aw, protective Kohai!" I half-tease, "How cute!"

"Shut up, Sempai."

"Alright, gather the Avengers, we need a meeting," Tony announces, Matt right next to him.

I question him, "Do you have something?"

"More than something. We have damning evidence against him if he even tries to deny it's him," Matt tells me.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" Sara seems too enthusiastic about this.

_(IMMORTALS!)_

"William James Helios, head of Helios Inc. Also the main suspect of our mission, and as Matt has amazingly figured out, the culprit," Tony tells us.

"Yeah, no that name's not gonna fly," Sara interrupts, "His name's Billy now, okay?"

"I am strangely okay with that. So, we've been trying to figure out Billy for a long time. With no luck, I might add. We were close to giving up. But, thanks to Mandy over here," he gestures to me.

"Don't call me that," I shake my head. Only people who are really close to me are allowed to call me Mandy.

"We got the help of Matt Murdock," Tony continues on like he hadn't heard me, "And he was able to find a substantial piece of evidence that, quite frankly, I can't believe we missed."

Matt adds, "As it turns out, he's not as sneaky as he made himself out to be. There is audio tracks of him talking to the people we know for a fact are either selling or producing drugs, and funding them himself. We also heard him discussing many murders of the people who have gone missing. This is enough evidence to prove him guilty."

"What are we waiting for?" Sara exclaims, "Let's go beat Billy's ass!"

Tony chuckles, "We will, I just have to turn this into Fury and then we can go kick his ass."

"If he tries to take this to court, my partner and I are always here to help," Matt says, holding his hand out to Tony.

Tony takes it, "We'll be sure to call. Do you need anyone to walk you back to Hell's Kitchen?"

"I'll go," I jump up, "I know the way now, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Tony is quick to argue, "Still doesn't make it any less dangerous."

"I'll have Matt with me this time."

"Uh huh. And what about on the way back?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine," I smirk to myself, remembering how much Matt likes to help anyone in trouble.

Natasha speaks up, "Tony, I've been training her. She can handle a walk down a couple of streets."

"... Fine," Tony relents, "But you have to come right back here!"

"Where else would I go?" I call from behind me, as I am already leading Matt towards the door. Soon we are walking down the sidewalks, passing a lot of people.

"So, how did you know about me?" Matt questions.

I smirk, "I think I should be allowed to keep my own secrets, Matt. After all, I'm sure you have your own."

He chuckles, "Well, I'm not entirely sure if I have something to hide."

I smile at him, "Oh, I'm sure you do. Everyone has their secrets. Even the Avengers."

"What's with that, anyway?" he wonders aloud, "How come to young girls are part of the most popular superhero group of all time?"

"Remember what I said about secrets, Matt," I advise, "I am entitled to keep my own."

"Yes, yes," he concedes, "My curiosity got the better of me." We get to the building.

"Well, it was nice working with you, Matt," I hold out my hand.

He takes it, saying, "Likewise. I look forward to working with you guys at some point in the future."

"I'm sure we will," I state with certainty, "See you soon, Matt."

"Was that really the best choice of words?" he asks me, a look of amusement on his face.

I sigh, "No, not at all. Fuck, and I was reminding everyone, too."

"That's what makes it funny."

"Shut it, Murdock."

He laughs, "Well, goodbye."

"Goodbye," I tell him as I walk away. I walk through the streets, nothing going wrong, until I am shoved up against a wall.

"We saw you walking by with Matt Murdock," one of the guys holding me down whispers, "and heard you were hanging out with the Avengers."

One of the other guys adds, "That means you should be worth a lot to them."

"If you're planning on holding me for ransom," I say calmly, "I'm afraid you've picked the wrong person." I'm not scared for two reasons. One, Natasha has trained me pretty well, so I know I can beat some wannabe kidnappers. Second, part of Natasha's training was sensing to tell if someone was following you, and Matt has been following me for a while. And, just as I thought, Matt jumps down in front of us, wearing the Daredevil outfit, and quickly starts to beat up one of the guys. Taking advantage of the situation, I start to take out the other one. In no time at all, the guys were running away screaming.

"Well, then, it's nice to meet Daredevil, the Man Without Fear," I state cheerfully, "But, I'm pretty sure we've already met, right, Matt?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, I could say it was because I could sense it was you, but in reality, I knew who you were the entire time."

"Does this have anything to do with your secrets?"

"My friend, it has everything to do with my secrets. Since I know your secret, I guess it's only fair I tell you mine. Do you have a safe place?"

"Yeah, the office. Karen and Foggy are out doing something."

"Alright, let's go." When we get there, I explain everything to him.

"So," he tries to piece everything together, "You and Sara are from a different universe, one where we're all from different comics and movies."

"Yup," I nod, "And you also got a Netflix show. Which kicks ass, by the way."

"And you know everything about us?"

"Well, not everything. But we know enough. Like I know you can see, sort of. You see a world on fire. I know you're Daredevil. I also know who trained you. He's an asshole."

"You got that right. So, is that why you wanted me?"

"Well, yeah. I knew you could help, and if things got physical, I knew you would be able to take care of yourself."

"You are very clever, you realize that, right?"

"I try," I smile at him.

"Well, this has been a very interesting day. I'm sure you'll keep in touch?" he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Of course," I say, heading towards the door, "Never know when we'll need you again."

"Like I said, just call me," he reminds, "I'm always happy to help."

"Right," and with that, I walk back to the Tower. This time, however, there are no interruptions. I walk in to see that Sara has forced Peter to the computer, and they appeared to be watching Tokyo Ghoul.

"Sara, are you forcing Peter to watch Tokyo Ghoul?" I ask as I approach them.

"What? No, what are you talking about?" she responds nervously. Peter jumps up.

"Oh thank god, freedom at last!" Pete exclaims.

"You don't like Tokyo Ghoul?" I raise an eyebrow, slightly offended.

He explains, "She keeps talking about Nishiki and Touka being together, and it's driving me insane!"

I turn to her, "Sara, stop making your OTPs look like they're canon when you know you know they're not."

"But-" she gets cut off.

"Same goes for your AUs."

"Aww..."

"Does this happen often?" Peter questions.

"Yes," is my reply.

* * *

**Well, I'm sorry this took a while, but school is now back in session and my brain is killing me. In fact, a slight change is being made. Instead of two chapters being written by one of us each, Sara is going to write one, then I write the other, then Sara again and so forth. Is this permanent? No, its really only until I can get my shit together and be able to write two chapters. But for now, it will be this way. I hope you don't mind!**

**Also, I've been really bad at doing these, so Imma do one now.**

**Disclaimer: Any unoriginal content seen in this fic does not belong to us. We are just fangirls.**

**Hope you guys review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

"All I'm saying is that using inter dimensional travel to find a universe where your….OTP, is canon is just a bad idea." Bruce explains, shrugging as the DNA model shifts in front of us.

"It's the greatest idea." I reply, crossing my arms.

"It's a waste of science." Bruce chuckles.

"Bitch, it _is _science." I correct, cracking a smile.

Bruce rolls his eyes as the model shrinks down.

"Well, your gamma radiation seems to be getting calmer." Bruce observes.

"I haven't used my powers lately." I reply, shrugging.

"So….this Helios slash Billy guy," I begin, clearing my throat.

"What kind of drugs does he make?" I ask.

Bruce gives me a confused look.

"Like Adimantium pills or something?" I add.

The confused glare intensifies.

"Adimantium pills? No, no. Just normal, illegal drugs." Hank chuckles.

"Why?" Bruce asks.

"Dude. His name is Helios." I sigh.

"…..And?" Bruce motions for me to continue.

"Helios. Like sun personification in Greek mythology? One does not simply have name of a god and _not _have some sort of secret plan to like enlarge the sun or something." I explain.

Bruce and Hank exchange confused looks, before turning back to me.

"I mean if his name was Kronus then we'd probably have some time shit to deal with." I chuckle, shrugging.

"So what do you think he'll do with the sun?" Hank asks.

"He probably has some poorly thought out plan to enlarge it so that he'll get more solar power or something." I explain.

"That's a worse idea than when Tony tried to beat Wolverine in a drinking contest." Bruce mutters.

"Excuse you?" I turn, Tony standing in the doorway.

"You actually had a drink off with Wolverine?" I gape, my eyes wide.

"I would have won if it wasn't for that meddling Potts too." Tony chuckles, moving over to the DNA model.

"Her levels have calmed, for the most part. Probably due to the lack of usage of her powers." Hank explains.

"That's good." Tony sighs.

"What happens if there's too much radiation?" I ask after a moment, "Do I get cool Hulk powers?"

Bruce gives me a small warning glare, before shaking his head.

"When we're picking up your radiation, we're using scanners. It's not at a high enough level to be felt by other people, but if it gets to that level, than your radiation is essentially going to be tearing down whoever your near at a cellular level."

My smile quickly fades.

"English?" I ask after a moment.

"If your radiation gets to where it can be felt by others, your going to be a massive threat. That goes for Man-er, Amanda, too." Tony explains.

"So what happens to me if that happens? Like, not to other people, to me," I sigh.

"You'll break down too, but slower. It'll be more drawn out." Bruce explains, the DNA model fading.

"Oh…..well…..that sucks." I mutter, crossing my arms.

"Yeah." Bruce agrees, adjusting his glasses.

"So…..lifting the tower is a big no?" I guess.

Bruce pauses for a moment.

"….what?" He asks, arching a brow.

"Well, I figured I could just sort of drive the tower to like Pizza Hut….aw forget it." I mutter, crossing my arms. "Look, you guys keep doing your thing, I'm going to go see if we have any more poptarts." I sigh, starting towards the door.

"Don't go flipping tables again." Tony warns.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I mutter, waving my hand.

The main room is a hub. Mandy and Peter are talking about who knows what, though I don't hesitate to give Peter a warning glare.

"Oh, hey!" Quicksilver greets, waving to me. I crack a smile and take a seat on the couch beside him and Wanda.

"They were saying something about shipping. Who do you ship me with?" Quicksilver asks after a moment.

"Yaoi or normal?" I ask.

Quicksilver gives me a confused look. "What?" He asks.

"I'll take that as yaoi." I chuckle, glancing around the room.

"Well, I never really thought about shipping you before buuuuuuuuut I think you would go good wiiiiiiiiiith," I pause for a moment, before Cap strolls into the room. "Cap!" He turns, a confused look on his face.

"Oh nonononononono." Quicksilver gapes, shooting me a glare.

I can't help but burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Cap asks, arching a brow.

"She ships you and me!" Quicksilver grumbles.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't worry! It was just a joke, jeez!" I reply, putting up my hands, "We all know Iron America is my OTP…" I mutter, Cap looking from me than to Quicksilver.

"Kohai, are you shipping again?" Mandy calls.

"Pfffffffffffffffft what are you even talking about?" I wave my hands, and let out a nervous laugh.

"I don't have anyone to ship you with, Silver. All I've got is Iron America, The Incredible Widow, and maybe, _maybe _Jane Park," I see Peter's face go red.

"And here we are again with the Iron America…." Cap mutters.

"I have Pepper," Tony reminds.

"There's a AU for that," I reply, cracking a smile.

"Kohai," Mandy warns.

"Just like there's a AU for," I pause, Mandy shooting me a glare.

"Hoe don't do it," She warns.

"Nishiki and Touka."

"Oh my god," Mandy mutters, face palming.

"I swear to god they're made for each other!" I chuckle.

"Uh…..would that be black or do I have that wrong?" Peter mutters.

I snap my fingers and point at him, a grin on my face.

"See? Arachniass gets it." I laugh.

"Arachniass?" Peter mutters.

"Spider plus ass equals Arachniass, get with the program."

Mandy says to him, "I am so sorry about her."

* * *

**Never have I been prouder for a fictional character I've never truly met. He somewhat understands shipping in Homestuck. At the very least, he understands it better than I do. This is the sixteenth chapter, which means this story is officially the longest story I have on here. YAAAAY! Now, if you excuse me, I have to write the next chapter. I have no idea what it's gonna be, but it's gonna be bullshit either way, sooo... REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

After all that shipping madness dies down, Peter and I begin to talk again.

"So, how did you know about Matt Murdock?" he asks me, "Is he famous in your world or something?"

I smirk, "Yeah, something like that." I don't want them to know about Matt's true identity just yet. I have a feeling we'll need him later, and more importantly, we'd need Daredevil.

Peter shrugs, "Well, I have to say, I'm never doubting you again. That guy was amazing, it's almost like a miracle."

"Yeah, but still, I'd watch out for those Murdocks," I take a sip from my water bottle, "They've got the devil in them."

"Huh?"

"Just something I heard on the streets. I'm sure it's nothing. After all, the man's blind."

"He's blind, yes, but he's a damn good lawyer," Tony comes up to us, putting his arm around me, "Thanks a lot for finding him, Mandy."

"Don't call me Mandy," I warn, taking his arm of me.

Peter looks confused, "You don't like being called Mandy, but yet Sara does anyway."

"Only people who are extremely close to me are allowed to call me Mandy," I explain, "And I do mean extremely. Stark is not one of those people."

"Aw, come on," Tony whines, but I ignore him.

Peter wonders, "What about me? Am I allowed?"

I think about it, "I mean, you could, but I'd prefer if you didn't."

He raises his hands, "I will respect your wishes."

"Thank you," I say, taking another sip of my water.

"You know what I've realized?" Tony speaks up, "Sara's been mingling with the other Avengers while you just kinda stick to Peter."

"That's not true," I argue, "I've spent time with the other Avengers as well."

"Sure, but you usually can be found around Peter," he notes.

I think about it, then say, "Holy shit, you're right. I guess it's because he's my favorite superhero."

"That still blows my mind, to be honest,"Peter admits.

"Yeah, I imagine it would be hard to believe," I nod.

Stark cuts in, "It's also hard to believe since he can't even girls here to like him."

"Hey!" Peter protests, while I burst out laughing. I had a pretty good idea of who Tony was talking about.

"But anyway, Tony, I guess you're right," I sigh, "I guess I should go hang out with some of the other Avengers." I stand up, stretching. I look for an Avenger that wasn't busy. I find Wasp.

"Hey, Jan," I greet.

"Hey, Amanda. How are you liking it here so far?" she asks me.

"I'm loving it! It's like a dream come true," I exclaim, giggling a bit.

"That's nice to hear," she smiles, "But are you concerned about not having any powers?"

"Eh, slightly," I shrug, "I think if I'm with the Avengers, I'll be fine. I'm more worried about Sara doing something reckless with hers."

"Yeah, she probably would do something reckless," Jan sighed.

I mimic her sigh, "There's no probably about it. I know her by now, and I know she's going to do something reckless sooner or later."

"You haven't known each other for very long?" She seems shocked.

I explain, "I met her through my younger brother over Skype. We've been talking that way for a few months. When we woke up in that alley, that was the first time we ever met in person."

"Wow, you two are so close, I thought you'd been friends for ages!" she exclaims.

I laugh, "No, but I heard a lot about her through my brother. I'm sure it's the same for her."

"That's really cool," Jan admires, "A lot of friendships fall apart through the Internet."

"Trust me, I know," I mutter, thinking about my bitch of a friend, "But that's another story."

Jan nods, "Now, I've noticed you've been hanging around Peter a lot."

"Really? Do I really hang around him that often?" I wonder, "I need to start paying attention to more things."

"Hank tells me he's your favorite superhero," she comments.

"Ever since I was a little girl," I confirm, "Instead of princesses I would want to be Spider-Man."

"That's adorable. But, you were gone a while earlier, when you were taking Matt back to Hell's Kitchen," she states.

"Was I?" I calmly say, "I was talking to Matt a lot, so maybe that's why."

"Yeah, that's probably it. When do you think a big bad guy will pop up?" She groans, "Not like Billy. I'm talking about Loki, or Hydra, or someone!"

"Hopefully, not soon," I chuckle. Then, a wild Sara appeared.

"Did someone mention Loki?" she asks cheerfully.

I snort, "Not in the way you'd like. Jan was wondering if any real bad guys were going to come up."

"Isn't there the Masters Of Evil?" Sara wonders aloud.

"They've been inactive lately. Same with HYDRA or any other criminals," Jan looks bored.

"I wonder why," I say, before Tony comes in.

"Alright, I'm sending the files about Billy to Fury in a second," he announces, "And I'm also sending Matt a gift basket for all his help."

"I'm sure he'd rather not be given gifts," I state, thinking of how selfless Matt is.

Tony sighs, "Well, at the very least, I can endorse his law firm. What is it called again?"

"Nelson and Murdock, Enforcers at Law," I reply, so tempted to say avocados.

"Yeah, that," Tony waves his hand, "They'll be getting a lot more work now."

"Well, that's good," I remember Foggy, "His partner's sure to be happy about it." Makes me wonder if he's gonna tell the Butcher Story.

"Hey, Amanda!" Hawkeye waves me over.

I walk towards him, "Yes, Legolas?"

"Haha, very funny," he dryly states, "Just how many people do you know about in this universe?"

"Probably more than you."

"SHEILD knows a lot of people."

"Yeah, well I know more. Don't worry about it though; I'm not going to turn traitor on you guys."

"Well, I'd hope not since we're your only way back home."

"Exactly."

"Sit," he gestures me to sit down, "You know how to play Call of Duty?"

I reply, "Eh, not really. I'm not one to play war games. I prefer my games a bit more, I dunno, not war."

"Well, I guess that's just of matter of preference," he shrugs, starting his game.

"So," I say, "You don't want to know about my word and how popular you are?"

"Not really," he comments, "It's not my world. I'm never going to see them, so I'm not going to get too excited about it."

"Fair point," I nod, "Although it really is a lot like this world. Even the actors that play you guys exist, they just don't have the Marvel Universe."

"Is that what they call our world? Marvel?" he asks.

I answer, "Yeah, y'know, like marvelous. The greatest superheroes ever created. At least, in Sara and mine's opinion."

"I have to say, that is really cool," he admits, still focused on his game, "You're probably bursting with joy hanging out with us."

I confirm, "I am. This is the time of my life. I just wish I didn't have to go back home."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do. I can't stay here, neither can Sara. I don't know why everyone seems against us going back home. We don't belong."

"Well," Hawkeye began, "It's mostly because you guys are our friends now. We don't want to lose any friends. And also because Sara has freaky tech powers that we don't know if they'll cross over to your world or not. Because if they did, that would be bad. Especially since we still don't know what you have."

"If I have any at all," I state dryly.

"I'm sure you do. Gamma radiation doesn't just do nothing. Besides, even if you don't, you're getting trained by Nat and sometimes T'Challa. That's pretty impressive," he notes.

I grin, "Thanks for being the typical motivator."

"No problem," he responds, still not looking away from his game.

* * *

**And here we are once again. I probably should mention that the fact we are not updating as fast as we used to is the fact that we were on Spring Break at the time, but now school is back. So, updates are not going to be as fast as they once were. However, since this is two people writing, this will most likely be the most updated story this account will ever see. I'm also probably include more Quicksilver, because I saw some spoilers for AoU, and let's just say, NO. NOT IN THIS STORY. That is all. I hope you guys are enjoying the story and don't forget to review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen **

I cross my arms and take a bite from the pop tart. The Avengers called a meeting a few minutes ago, something about our DNA and how the hell we got here.

"….due to the revised cellular structure of Sara, the only logical explanation is that on their way here, to our universe, they were exposed to high levels of gamma radiation. Any questions so far?" _Oh my god this is more boring than math class. _I slowly raise my hand.

"Alright, Sara?" Stark sighs.

"Uh, what were we just talking about?" I ask, arching a brow.

Tony lets out a sigh, and facepalms. I see Mandy face palm as well. I guess she's understanding most of this, meanwhile I'm completely lost.

"We were talking about the amount of gamma radiation coming off of you and how you got it." Bruce explains.

"Oooooooh. Okay, that's cool, but how did we get here?" I chuckle, crossing my arms.

"That's…difficult to say. It definitely was a one way transporter, and there's a good chance you two got caught in the wormhole." Tony explains.

"Oh, cool. Soooooooo, who opened it from this way?"

"Most likely? Someone extremely powerful. We're not talking about any Billy or some lowlife. This guy had to be prepared." Captain America explains.

I turn to Mandy, a wide grin on my face.

"Hoe." Mandy begins.

"Mandy." I can feel the excitement starting.

"Don't you do it." She sighs, shaking her head.

"Oh I'm doing it." I crack my knuckles.

"Uh, what is she doing, exactly?" Thor asks.

"Loki!"

For a moment, the Avengers are perfectly still.

"…That actually makes sense." Tony gapes.

"You sound surprised." I chuckle.

"You've been ranting about zebras, ships, and people named Billy. Nothing you've done so far has made any sense." Cap observes.

I put a look of mock shock on my face, and roll my eyes.

"I can make sense when I want to." I mutter.

"So if Loki has something to do with this…." We turn to Thor.

The Asguardian is giving everyone serious looks.

"No." He sighs.

"Thor, Loki may have information on how we got here." Mandy offers.

"Loki is a danger to the city, I won't have him come here." Thor sighs.

"Thor, we'll all be keeping an eye on him." Tony offers.

"Yeah! I'll definitely keep a eye on him." I add, smiling.

Thor arches a brow at me, before letting out a sigh.

"So long as he's being monitored, I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Thor sighs.

I nearly explode with joy.

The monitor, however, does explode with my joy.

"Go! Go get Loki! OOoooooooooh this is gonna be AWESOME!" I cheer, clapping my hands.

"We'll be keeping an eye on him." Tony assures as Thor stands.

"Fine." Thor sighs.

I clap my hands and turn to Mandy.

"We have some rules to set up first."

I keep clapping my hands as we go out of the room to discuss the rules.

"One, no glomping Loki," she starts.

I whine, "Awww."

"Two," she continues, "No fangirling in front of him."

"But Sempai!"

"Three, no asking for the scepter or helmet."

"C'mon, I have to ask for that!"

"Four, absolutely NO telling Loki how much you love him."

"You're just taking the fun out of everything, you know," I grumble.

"I just want you to be safe. Who knows what Loki will do when he's over here?" she sighs.

"Hey, it'll be alright," I say cheerfully, putting a hand on her shoulder, "We're gonna have him under surveillance at all times. I'll be fine."

"That's what you said about the stairs."

"Hey, those stairs are dangerous," I exclaim, ignoring the odd looks the other Avengers were giving me.

Peter calls, "I WARNED YOU ABOUT THOSE STAIRS, MAN!"

I look at Mandy and say, "I have never been prouder in my entire life."

* * *

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! Since it is now the weekend and the plot is picking back up, we will be going back to our two chapters per person thing. Short time period, I know, but oh well, I wanna write bitches. And oh boy, do I get to write. We're getting Loki up in this bitch! SHIT'S GONNA GO DOWN! It's gonna be great, and I'm sure you guys will really enjoy it. FUN FACT: Sara actually only wrote until she was led away by me, clapping her hands. I added the rest in when I felt the chapter ended too abruptly. Sooo, I wrote some more! I hope you couldn't tell. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

After my little talk with Sara, we all just start waiting for Thor to come back with Loki.

"Well," I speak up, "You said you wanted a bad guy, Jan."

"Not what I meant," she deadpans.

"Hey, Loki isn't a bad guy," Sara agues.

"Yes, he is," we all chorus. She just pouts at us.

"So, do you think he'll help us at all?" Peter asks.

I sigh, "I think I'm going to get a giant headache, that's what I think. Loki is going to be very difficult to deal with."

"No kidding," Tony scoffs, "Guy destroyed half of New York."

"But he had a good reason!" Sara tried to defend.

"Not really," I tell her, "He wanted to take control of our world because he couldn't do the same to his. That's not really a good reason." She just turns away from me, still pouting.

"So, we've been asking you guys all sorts of questions about our movies and such, but not much about yourselves," Jan mentions.

"I suppose that's true," I state, thinking back on all the conversations I've had with the Avengers.

"Well, how many friends do you have?" Wanda asks us.

I answer, "Well, we both have a decent amount of friends. We actually met through my step-brother, who is her friend."

Sara squeals, "HE AND GAGE ARE MY KOHAIS!"

"Gage?" Steve questions.

"Another one of her friends. Although, there is really one one of our friends who likes Marvel as much as we do," I remember.

"Who is that?" Jan wonders aloud.

I respond, "One of the greatest friends ever, Seanna. We have spent long hours of our time just talking about Marvel."

"Does she like Loki, too?" Clint dryly states.

"Yes," I says apologetically, "But she reserves herself slightly better than Sara. Slightly."

"Heeey," Sara complains, but I ignore her.

Peter mentions, "I guess you miss her a lot."

"Of course I do! She's one of my best friends in the entire world, why wouldn't I miss her?" I huff indignantly.

"Sorry, sorry," Peter put his hands up.

Hank spoke up, "How do you know if she didn't come with you guys? Maybe she did and you didn't know."

"Well, she wasn't with us when we woke up. Soooo, pretty sure she's not in this world," Sara shrugs. Just Falcon comes flying in through the windows that are still broken.

"You wanna explain why there was a girl on my doorstep this morning?" he says, then I notice he is indeed holding a girl. And not just any girl.

"SEANNA!" I squeal, glomping her.

"Ooph! Girl, I am happy to see you too, but you are heavy!" she laughs, pushing me off her.

"Wait, this is Seanna Sempai?" Sara questions.

"Yes, that is me. Also known as Seanna Jesus," she chuckles.

"Sempai!" Sara cheers, also glomping her.

Seanna sighs, "Alright, that needs to stop. Seanna is not built for two tackle hugs in a row."

"Why is she talking in third person?" Tony whispers to me.

I mutter back, "She likes to do that sometimes."

"So, Seanna, is it?" Cap goes up to her.

"Yup," she replies, getting Sara off her.

"Do you have any powers to speak of?" he interrogates.

She smirks, "I dunno. Do I?" She then turned into a turtle.

"REALLY?" I scream, "EVERYONE HAS A SUPERPOWER EXCEPT ME!?"

Seanna turns back into a human, "Wait, you don't have a power?"

"No, Sara does," I sigh, "I am being trained by Natasha, though."

"Well, that's always cool!" she says cheerfully, trying to comfort me, "What can you do, Sara?"

"I can control tech shit," she smiles, waving random pieces of metal above her head.

"Sara, don't use your powers too much," Bruce warns her.

"How come she can't use her powers?" Seanna asks.

"These two, and I'm guessing you as well, have been emitting gamma radiation," Hank explains, "Amanda maintains her radiation at a moderate rate, while the more Sara uses her powers, the more radiation she puts off. Which is bad. We'll probably have to do tests on you as well, to see how much radiation you put off."

"Alright," she shrugs, "So, what's going on right now?"

I tell her, "Well, we're trying to figure out how we got here, so the idea is to get Loki since he's the best we got at knowing dimensional travel."

"LOKI?!" she shrieks, forcing me to cover my ears.

Sara joins in, "I KNOW, RIGHT?!"

Peter glares at me, "I thought you said she was better than Sara."

"I said she was _slightly _better than Sara," I correct, "Slightly being the key word there."

"So, we're just waiting for Thor to come back with Loki? Cool," She lays back on the couch, "So, why are the windows broken?"

"Because Stark is a lazy bastard and SHEILD is a bitch," I say, ignoring Tony's hurt look.

"I'm telling Fury you said that," he mutters.

I respond with, "I'll tell him you put your trust in the Billy case with a sixteen year old girl and a blind lawyer." That shuts him up quick.

"Wait, a blind lawyer?" Seanna looks confused, "Isn't that-"

"Matt Murdock?" I cut her off, "Why yes, yes it is." I tell her through my eyes that I will explain everything that happened later, when we aren't waiting for the Asguardian psychopath.

"Alright," she goes along with it, "So we just sit around and wait, then?"

"Yup," I answer, "And you can tell us what's been going on since we've been here. What are people saying about us being missing?"

"Well," she begins, "You guys are officially missing. People all over are looking for you two. The chat's been weird ever since you guys left, too. Barely anyone wants to talk anymore. Although, when it is active, it's usually full of arguments."

"That doesn't sound much different from when we were there," I chuckle, "Let me guess, Logan usually starts them?"

"Who else?" she sighs, "He always starts shit on FaceBook, even when you were there."

"He's a bitch," I state, "That's all I can say about him."

"She's not wrong," Sara agrees, "He can be a giant dick sometimes." I nod my head in agreement. The other Avengers look confused as hell. Just then, a portal opens up and Thor comes out.

"Well?" I look at him expectantly. Then, someone else comes out.

He's here.

Loki.

* * *

**LOKI IS HERE AND SO IS ONE OF MY GREATEST FRIENDS SEANNA! This should be fun. I've got some great plans for this, so you better keep reading! I'm going to start working on the next chapter, then pass it off to Sara. Until then, don't forget to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

For a moment, there's complete silence in the Tower. No one speaks, no one moves.

Until Loki steps out.

He's handcuffed, though the bonds look more like energy than normal metal. His black hair is slicked back. He looks exactly how I always pictured him: Like a bad ass.

"Well, brother, looks like you have some explaining to do." Loki chuckles, turning to Thor.

"Explaining is my job, thank you very much." Mandy mutters, crossing her arms. Loki glances at her, before cracking a smug smile.

"Alright than, do me the honors of explaining why my brother got me out of imprisonment for this." Loki chuckles.

"Well, see, we came from a different universe where you guys are just characters, not real people. Somehow we wound up here, and according to the data it was from a wormhole. No one knows dimensional travel like you." Mandy explains, not making eye contact with the Asguardian.

"Characters?" Loki mutters.

"Comic book, movie, characters. You don't exist." Mandy sighs, rolling her eyes.

Loki notices, and lets out a chuckle.

"I suppose most in your world aren't too fond of me." He observes.

"No kidding." Mandy mutters.

"Actually, you're my favorite character." I mutter, crossing my arms.

"What was that?" Loki asks, arching a brow.

"What?" I ask, glancing at him.

"I couldn't quite hear what you said." Loki chuckles.

"Oh, well, you're my favorite character."

Loki turns to Thor, a smile on his face.

"Well, Brother, looks like I have an admirer." He chuckles.

"Two, actually." Seanna chides.

"Seanna and I are the President and Vice President of the Loki Fan Base. We're big fans." I explain.

Loki turns to Mandy.

"I suppose you aren't that fond of me." He observes.

"Oh no, I'm fond of you. You're my favorite villain, actually. But you're still a villain." Mandy explains. Loki narrows his gaze at Mandy. She does the same to him.

"Alright, alright, both of you just calm down." Seanna orders, stepping in between the two. "We're here to figure out why and how we're here. Not to fight with each other." Seanna adds.

"She's right." Cap sighs, his gaze locked on Loki.

"Almost two years later and you still favor me an enemy. How amusing." Loki chuckles, shooting a glare at Cap.

"I don't favor you a enemy, I know you're one."

"I hate to interrupt the enemy bonding moment, really I do," Tony begins, shaking his head, "But we need you guys in the lab." Tony sighs.

"And where do I go?" Loki chuckles, turning to Tony.

"You can come with us!" I offer, cracking a smile.

"Kohai," Mandy begins, giving me a warning glare.

"Well earlier they said they don't want him unattended; this way he isn't unattended." Loki arches a brow, but doesn't do anything else.

"Fine. But I'm watching you." Mandy mutters, starting towards the lab.

As we walk towards the Lab, I try to make conversation with the trickster god.

"So your scepter," I begin.

"What of it?" Loki replies, glancing at me.

"You could have saved a lot of time before by just controlling Fury, you know that right? Or you could have just did the scepter blasty thingy on him." I observe.

"What do you mean before?" Loki asks.

"Before New York. You could have killed Fury, but instead you let him get the Avengers together. You basically said 'screw it, let's let the one guy who can combine the defenders of earth escape', ya know?" I sigh.

Loki lets out a chuckle, and I arch a brow.

"Fury is as slick as a serpent." Loki chuckles.

"Nice analogy." I mutter, cracking a smile.

We step into the lab, Bruce, Hank, and Peter waiting on us.

"This is Seanna. She's like us." Mandy announces, Seanna waving towards the super heroes.

"What can you do?" Bruce asks, stepping forward.

"Nothing really." Seanna cracks a smile, before turning into a lizard and morphing back.

"If that's nothing to you than you really need a dictionary." Bruce chuckles, rolling his eyes.

"Sarcasm, Bruce. Learn it." Seanna chuckles, cracking a smile.

Bruce turns to Loki, a moment of eerie silence floating between them.

"Pardon the intrusion. They merely want me attended." Loki chuckles.

Bruce mutters something, probably a scientific curse, and turns back to Seanna.

"Well, we might as well start running the tests then." Bruce sighs.

They run the tests, though apparently Seanna puts out a little bit more radiation than Mandy, with the radiation increasing and decreasing with the size of the animal she turns into.

"So long as you don't turn into Godzilla, I don't think we have to worry about your radiation levels." Bruce explains after a moment.

"Damn, that was on my bucket list…." Seanna mutters, snapping her fingers.

"What about me?" I ask.

"Your radiation seems pretty stable at the moment. Have you been using your powers lately?" Bruce asks.

"Not that much." I reply, shrugging.

"Well that's good. So long as you don't over use them, we won't have the worst case scenario." Bruce sighs, adjusting his glasses.

"Worst case scenario?" Loki chides, arching a brow.

"Yeah. Seanna and I get consumed by our own radiation, everything decay's, and we have to watch it before we decay." I explain.

Loki turns to Mandy, a small smile on his face.

"You don't decay?" He observes.

"Does it look like I have powers?" Mandy replies, letting out a sigh.

"Senpai's the only one without powers. Well, I mean, I still think she probably has some but until she shows them, we're all pretty much sure she doesn't have them." I explain.

"But Natasha and T'challa have been training me, so I can still kick ass." Mandy adds.

"Whoa wait you got trained by Nat and B.P.?" Seanna gapes.

"Yeah. Self defense motherfuckers." Mandy chuckles, cracking a smile.

"God, I missed some shit." Seanna mutters.

"You missed a lot." Mandy sighs.

"Yeah! You missed Billy, the Zebra Cult Avengers Edition and the shipping." I explain.

"…Who is this 'Billy'?" Loki asks after a moment.

"Man what isn't Billy?" I reply, crossing my arms.

"Here we go again…" Mandy mutters, face palming.

"Billy's ugly, stupid, mean, and a giant dick to everyone he meets." I explain.

"Jesus Christ." Seanna sighs, shaking her head.

"I mean, the guy is basically Dr. Doom, but with a more dickish personality, if that's even possible! He defies the Zebra Overlord every chance he gets and its just infuriating! Seanna can vouch for me on this! " I add.

Seanna puts up her hands. "Oh hell no, don't go dragging me into this."

"I think I understand." Loki sighs.

"Wait what?" Bruce asks, arching a brow.

"Oh ooooooooh I can make the best joke right now!" I gape, cracking a smile.

"Oh god I know the joke." Mandy mutters.

"Okay, okay, okay, phew, I've got this," I begin, clearing my throat.

"Brace yourselves….the puns are coming." Mandy sighs.

"Thor was acting high strung, so Odin told him to be more Lo-ki."

A silence spreads throughout the lab.

"I…..I'm just gonna go back to my work." Bruce mutters, pulling up a model of a DNA strip.

"That…..I….I'm honestly speechless." Loki sighs, shaking his head.

"I know, my jokes are just that good." I reply, cracking a smile.

"That joke could have killed a thousand frost giants." Loki mutters.

"From laughter, you mean." I correct, my smile widening.

"No, no, just from the sheer force of how terrible it was. It was like a bildshnip running over the primal force of jokes." Loki chuckles.

"Wow. Cold." I mutter, before a small lightbulb goes off in my head. "Still not as cold as your daddy though."

For a moment, there is complete silence.

"ooooooooooooooh she called out yo daddyyyyyyyy." Seanna laughs, Loki focusing his gaze on me.

"How did you know about that?" Loki asks, glaring at me.

"We know stuff about you guys from our world. I read your profile on the M.O.C.W about fifty times." I reply, shrugging.

"What she means to say," Mandy cuts in, stepping forward, "Is that we know a lot about everyone, not just you."

"Interesting." Loki mutters.

"Yeah, I guess." I reply, shrugging. My stomach rumbles, and I let out a moan.

"Seeenpaaaaiiiiiiiiii." I moan, Seanna and Mandy turning to me.

"What?" Mandy asks, arching a brow.

"I'm huuunnngrrrryyyyyyy." Mandy lets out a sigh.

"Tean go get something to eat." Mandy replies.

"Alone?" I sigh, Seanna and Mandy exchanging glances.

"We still have some tests to run on the two of you. Your done for the day, Sara." Bruce explains.

"Oh…..okay, cool. I'll go get something to eat, probably whoop Hawk Eye at Call of Duty." I reply, shrugging.

I'm kind of surprised when Loki follows me out.

"Dude. Why are you following me?" I ask, arching a brow at him.

"You really think me staying in a room with a exposed nerve is a reasonable idea?" Loki replies, cracking a smile.

"You mean Bruce?" I mutter.

"Yes." Loki replies.

"Oh." I don't really know what to say after that.

"What did you decide on my ethics, if you don't mind me asking." Loki asks after a moment.

"Well….the group never came to a full decision, there were just to many alternative versions of you to compile into one sole Loki, so we all just sort of chose two and I stuck with the second one." I explain.

"What was the second one?" Loki mutters.

"That your not entirely evil. Your just…..angry. Look, can we talk about this later? I don't really like to talk about it." I sigh.  
"Alright, I respect that." Loki sighs, shaking his head as we enter the main room.

Hawk Eye is, yet again, working on the Call of Duty story line. I hear him mutter curses as he's shot in the game. I grab a cup from the sink and fill it with some Coke.

"Hey, Thor," Loki chuckles as Thor walks towards the kitchen.

"What is it?" Thor asks.

"Your acting a bit high strung. Perhaps you could act a bit more lo-ki." I glance at Loki, a smile on his face

Thor glares at him for a moment, before a small chuckle escapes him.

"I thought you said my joke could kill frost giants." I observe.

"Yes, well, my brother has the attitude of a frost giant. Prideful and destructive." Loki sighs.

"He flattened a town when he came here." I remark.

"I'm aware." Loki replies, nodding.

"It was kind of funny to watch." I chuckle.

"Hilarious." Loki takes a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Hey, Loki," I begin, sipping from my drink.

"Yes?" Loki sighs.

"Do they have Homestuck in Asguard?" I ask after a moment.

"I don't believe I've heard of it, no." Loki replies.

"Oh I have so much to show you." I chuckle, cracking a smile.

"Come on." I sigh, starting towards where the computer is.

"What are you planning on showing me?" Loki asks, arching a brow.

"Something more fucked up than anything you've ever seen." I reply, typing in the home address for MSPA.

"I highly doubt it will be the most fucked up thing I've ever seen." Loki observes.

"Oh believe me. It's the most fucked up thing you will ever. Fucking. See." I click on the link, and start at page one.

"I have a feeling you're going to like Eridan."

* * *

**Alright, I lied. Sara wrote this chapter, but she said she wanted to write it, so I let her. I WILL be writing the next chapter. And once again, we're scrapping the two chapters per person. I still can't handle it apparently. But I swear that won't affect the updates too much! I mean, two in one day, that's not bad, right?**

**Justin: It's better than what you usually do.**

**Me: Justin! You're back!**

**Justin: Lord Death needed me for an assignment.**

**Me: I thought as much.**

**Both: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Once again, my tests end in failure. Seanna is fine, as long as she doesn't change into anything too large, while I am still pretty much powerless.

I sigh, "I am really getting tired of this. It's plainly obvious I don't have anything wrong with me. Why do we still do this?"

Bruce says, "Because, we don't know why nothing is wrong, and we don't know for how long that will last."

"I really think this is pointless," I complain, sliding off the table.

Seanna speaks up, "I can see what she's saying. It really does look like she's perfectly okay."

Peter states, "We know that, that's why we keep doing these tests. We need to find out why she's perfectly okay."

"Well, until then," I stretch, "I'm going to make sure Loki doesn't try to kill Sara."

"I got your back, bae," Seanna follows me out. When we get there we see Loki has a very confused look on his face. This could only mean one thing.

"Sara, tell me you didn't," I face palm.

She just grins at me, "I did!"

Seanna states, "I'm confused, what did she do?"

"She showed Loki Homestuck," I deadpan, "Sara, in what world did you go to to make you think that was a good idea?!"

"This one!" she responds cheekily.

I turn to Loki, "I am very sorry about that. It seems I have to make a few more rules for her."

"Aw, come on, no more rules!" she whines.

"It seems as though you are the one in control," Loki chuckles.

"Not really. I mean, I guess I was, but now Seanna is here, and she's the closest thing to an adult we have," I explain.

"Nope, you keep doing your thing. Be the responsible one for once," Seanna waves her hand at my comment.

"Alright then," I blink, then turn back to Loki, "Yes, I am the one in charge."

"You really do not trust me?" he asks me, a laugh still evident in his voice.

I reply, "Nope. Sorry, not going to trust someone who destroyed half of New York."

"Fair enough," he conceded, "Now, explain exactly what your predicament is. I'll need every detail if I'm to help you with this."

"Well," Sara begins, "We don't really know what happened. Mandy and I woke up in a dumpster and later got involved in a fight with the Juggernaut. I fought him and found out I got cool tech powers."

"We joined the Avengers and after Bruce, Hank, Tony, and Peter ran some tests, we found out we were emitting gamma radiation, which is why Sara has powers. We're still trying to figure me out, as you could tell," I continue, "But we also found out the more Sara uses her powers, the more dangerous she becomes. So that's where we are now."

He turned to Seanna, "And you?"

"I dunno, man, I just got here. I was at Falcon's place when I found out I could shapeshift. Then I came here and found out if I turn into any large animal, I can blow up," Seanna tell him.

"Very interesting," he muses, "Well, I'd have to say the Tesseract is involved in some way."

"But, I thought the Tesseract was taken to Asgard," I cut in, confused.

"And so it was," he acknowledges, "However, it is not incorrect to assume it might have been taken."

"Dude, wouldn't someone know by now if the Tesseract was taken?" Sara asks.

He admits, "Well, yes, but stranger things have happened before. For all we know, it might have been taken and replaced with an exact replica." That seems a little suspicious. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, that's one theory," Sara stretches, "I'm going to go get another pop-tart."

"I thought we ran out," I mention, slightly confused.

She responds, "Pepper went out and got more."

"Wait, you got to meet Pepper?" I exclaim.

"Nah, Tony told me she came by with more pop-tarts," she says, "And I'm going to go make one." She starts walking off, Loki trailing after her.

"Don't fight Thor over Pop-Tarts again!" I call after her.

"No promises," she yells back.

"She fought Thor over a Pop-Tart?" Seanna asks.

"Lemme fill you in," I explain everything that happened to her.

"Okay, I think I get it now. Damn, you guys weren't bored at all, were you?" she states.

"Nah, we got to meet a lot of our favorite superheros, and now one of our favorite villains. I almost don't want to go back home," I sigh.

"Yeah, back home kinda sucks," Seanna agrees, "But you really wanna go back there?"

"We don't belong here, bae," I say, " That's what I've been saying ever since we got here."

"I dunno, I mean, two out of the three of us have powers now," she comments, "I don't think we belong there either."

"Well, we don't know when we're leaving. They haven't found a way yet," I tell her.

"Apparently, it was a one- way transporter," she brings up, "Do we know if there is a way back?"

"No, no we don't," I admit, "But if anyone can find one, it's the Avengers. I have full faith they will find a way to bring us home."

"What if by then you don't want to go home?" She questions.

I whisper, "I'll just have to suck it up, then, won't I?"

"I suppose so," she conceded, "Now, what point in time is this? What's happened?"

"Well, it seems to be a combination of the movies and comics, so the line up is a bit different," I begin, "I think that it might either be after the Phase Two line up or right before it. But it's probably neither and it's a completely different universe entirely."

"That seems to be the case," Seanna agrees, "After all, some of these characters don't appear in the movies. And let's not forget what happened to Quicksilver-"

I cut her off, "SHHH!" But it's too late, Pietro comes zooming in and catches what Seanna said.

"What happened to me?" he asks.

I answer quickly, "Nothing you need to worry about! Just something that happened in our world, but clearly didn't happen here." He just shrugged and zoomed off again.

"No more talking about Avengers' fates, okay?" I hiss quietly.

"Okay," she agrees, nodding her head.

* * *

**WELL THAT WAS THAT! I guess this counts as another filler chapter, but I think there was something there. Maybe.**

**Justin: I think her brain was fried while she was writing this.**

**Me: ... Rude.**

**Both: Don't forget to review!**


	22. Chapter 22

I take a bite of the pop tart, Mandy and Seanna catching up on things. I'm not exactly for hearing about how everyone's doing back in our world, but the temptation gets to me, and I walk over to Seanna.

"Hey, um, Sea?" I begin, twiddling my thumbs.

"Yeah?" She replies, glancing at me.

"Um, how was, um, how was Max doing?" I ask after a moment.

"He was upset, we all were. Like I said, the chat was just arguments." Seanna explains.

"Oh….did, um, did they think we were, um," I don't exactly know how to put it. Luckily, I think Seanna understands what I'm trying to say.

"They weren't sure. No bodies, no traces, we didn't know if you were dead or just….gone." Seanna sighs.

"Why?" She asks after a moment.

"I was just curious, that's all." I reply, shrugging.

"You sure?" Seanna sighs.

"Yeah. Curiosity killed the cat, ya know? Just wanted to make sure no one thought I was dead. I mean, that'd suck hard, right?" I chuckle, shrugging.

Seanna chuckles, and nods.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go talk to Bruce." I sigh, starting towards the lab.

"About what?" Mandy calls.

"P.B." I reply.

"What?" Mandy mutters.

"Personal Business."

"Heeeey Bruce-y ol' pal." I greet, Bruce arching a brow at me as I stroll into the lab.

"Your done with testing for the day, you know." Bruce observes.

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to know if you could help me out." I explain.

Bruce glances at me. "With what?" He asks.

"You know the dumpster where me and Mandy came from?" I ask.

"Think so, what about it?" Bruce replies.

"I want to go back there, to see if we missed anything. Maybe there's some gamma radiation there, maybe there's something of use, I don't really know. I guess I just want out of this stupid tower." I sigh, crossing my arms.

"And you want me to go with you." Bruce chuckles.

"Well walking around with Loki is going to get me pummeled and Tony is doing who knows what who knows where." I reply, cracking a smile.

"Good point." Bruce chuckles, adjusting his glasses.

"Sooooo yes?" I crack a smile.

"I could use a break." Bruce replies, nodding and starting towards the door.

* * *

New York is always busy. I've seen it on TV in my world, well _back_ in my world, but I haven't seen it as busy as it was here. People were bustling around, ignoring me and Bruce completely, while large screens broadcasted Jamerson on his daily rant on Arachniass.

"New York recovered fast." I observe as we walk, slipping my hands in my pockets.

"Tony had some influence." Bruce replies. "It's hard not to make progress fast when you have a guy who made a suit of armor in a day."

"Good point." I chuckle, shrugging.

For a moment, we walk in silence.

"So what's it like?" I ask after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Bruce replies, arching a brow.

"When you turn into the Hu- the other guy." I catch myself, not knowing if Bruce is comfortable with being called 'The Hulk'.

"I don't really know." Bruce replies, sighing.

"What do you mean?" I ask, arching a brow.

"I don't really 'feel' anything. Just a lot of anger , and other than that, nothing." Bruce explains.

"Oh….well, jeez. That's not exactly what I was picturing you saying." I mutter, clearing my throat.

"What did you picture me saying?" Bruce sighs.

"Like something tough, like 'I only feel the pain of my enemies' or something." Bruce lets out a small laugh at that.

"It's not exactly like that." Bruce chuckles.

"Would be cool if it was. By the way, do you think there's a way to see our world but not go back to it? Er, I mean, my world." I ask.

Bruce pauses for a moment.

"If we could replicate the worm hole, than I suppose it would be a possibility to use it as a one way mirror. We could see them, but they wouldn't be able to see us." Bruce explains.

"Okay, how do we do that?" I ask.

"We'd have to figure out what made the worm hole in the first place, and replicate it. Don't get why you would just want to see it and not go back, though." Bruce mutters.

"Well I mean," I begin, adjusting my hands in my pockets.

"I don't really want to go back there. It's alright and all, and I miss my folks and sisters, but I just don't want to go back and go through the same boring routine again. This way it's better." I explain, shrugging.

We walk along in silence for a moment, before we both turn to the alley where the dumpster is.

"Looks like we took out the trash." Bruce grabs my shoulder and jerks me back to the corner where we're out of sight.

A group of figures are surrounding a man on the ground….his eyes covered by a red mask.

I'm almost tempted to scream.

"Daredevil." I mutter, glancing at the men.

"Who?" Bruce mutters, turning to me.

"A friend." I reply, anger starting to form in my chest. These guys were hurting one of my friends.

"I'll ask ya again. Where 're the kids?" I nearly freeze. Were they talking about Me, Mandy, and Seanna? No way. Noooo way. They couldn't be.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I let out a silent thanks to Daredevil for keeping quiet.

Metal shards flock to my hand from the ground around me as I step forward, anger pulsing through me. Bruce follows, his gaze stern.

"Alright, knuckle heads." I snarl, the metal snaking its way around my fingers. The men turn to me, confused.

"Get away from the blind monkey." I order.

"Get out of here, kid. Go find your mommy or something." One of the men grumble.

"I'll give you one more chance. Get out of here, and no one gets hurt." I order.

"What did I just fucking say? Unless you want to get turned into swiss cheese, you and your daddy'll leave and forget what your seeing here." I narrow my gaze.

"Alright, you want to play that game." I mutter, cracking my neck.

"I can play that game."

I launch the shards forward, wrapping them around the mans neck. I fling my hand to the left, the man launching through the air and latching onto the side of the wall.

"Holy shit, Jason!" One of the men gape.

"What are you idiots waiting for?! Get 'em!" The man snarls, clawing at his throat. The men dart towards me and Bruce, raising their weapons.

Pain erupts as one of the men hits me in my side, but it doesn't hurt as much as he does when the metal pins him to the ground. Bruce swings at one of the men, knocking him unconscious.

I step over to where Daredevil is, Bruce quickly following. He's unconscious, probably knocked out from one of the brutes hitting too hard. "We need to get this guy to a hospital." Bruce mutters.

"What?!" I gape, glaring at Bruce.

"No way! They'll unmask him! We'll take him to the tower!" I announce.

Bruce sighs, and nods. "Alright. We'll take him to the tower."

* * *

**AND MATT MURDOCK RETURNS! IMMA HAVE FUN WITH THIS NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Justin: Ever since she started this story with Sara, she's been more productive than usual. It's weird to see her like this.**

**Me: Shut up, Justin.**

**Both: Don't forget to review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty- Two

Out of all the things I had thought might happen, seeing Sara and Bruce carrying an unconscious Daredevil was not of one them.

"Holy shit!" I exclaim, running towards them, "What the hell happened?"

"We found him in a dumpster," Sara explains.

I mutter under my breath, "Goddammit, Matt, you need to cut that shit out."

"Sara refused to take him to the hospital," Bruce says, "She insisted we take him to the tower because they'll unmask him."

"Well, its good you didn't bring him there," I tell him, "Listen, just put him on the couch. I know basic healing." Natasha you are a miracle in cases like these.

"Alright," Bruce relents, "But if he wakes up, let me know, okay?"

"Got it," I nod my head, turning to Matt, "Alright, Murdock, let's see if I'm any good at fixing you up as Claire." As it turns out, he was just beaten up pretty badly, no internal bleeding or anything. I'm able to fix him up just fine. I wait an hour for him to wake up. I have some questions I want answered. Finally, he opens his eyes.

"Amanda?" he seems disoriented, "Is that you?"

"That's right," I reply, "What the hell did you get yourself into this time, Murdock? You're lucky Natasha taught me basic first aid, and that's all you needed, by the way."

"Couple of goons were asking about you and Sara," he winces, "Cornered me in the alley. Kept asking me where you two were. I didn't answer them, and they didn't like that too much."

"If they were looking for Sara and I, they were probably looking for Seanna, too," I mused, "But, thank you for not giving us away."

"Do you know why they're looking for you two?" he asks.

I shake my head, "Not a clue. Nobody outside the Avengers and SHEILD knows we exist."

"Did anyone see my face?" he questions silently.

"No," I answer, "But, I think you might have to reveal yourself to these guys. They're the Avengers, you can trust them."

"I know," he sighs, then tries to sit up.

"Oh, no you don't," I stop him, "I don't care if you're not that badly injured, you're not getting up just yet."

He chuckles, "You're worse than Claire."

"Good," I respond to that, "That way I know you get better." I go to find Bruce in the lab. Sara is there, and much to my disdain, so is Loki.

"Oh, you're here," I dryly comment, not even bothering to hide my annoyance.

He chuckles, "So polite." Sara makes a face at my comment, clearly unhappy with how I treat him.

Bruce speaks before an argument comes up, "Is he up?"

"Yes," I answer, "He's up. He wasn't hurt to bad, thankfully. If he went to the hospital, it would have been a waste of time and Stark's money."

"Well, that's good," Bruce says, "But we still need to know who he is."

I reply, "I agree, but I think it would be best if he shows himself in front of the other Avengers as well."

"Very well," he agrees, "I just hope he's someone we can trust."

I smirk, "Oh, I don't think that will be a problem. Although there's a slight problem with him." I gesture to the mischief god.

"Me?" he seemed interested.

"Yes, you. The guy clearly wears a mask because he doesn't want people to know who he is," I explain, "So, I don't want you knowing who he is."

"I doubt I could cause much trouble in your care," he seemed oddly calm about this.

"Yeah," Sara tries to defend, "He can't hurt anyone when he's with us!"

"I don't trust him, I've made that clear," I stop her arguing, "I wouldn't put it past him to find a way to break free from us. I want him locked away in another room."

"Fine," Bruce agrees, "I'll talk to Tony about it."

"I can't believe you guys!" Sara rushes off in a huff, once again being followed by Loki.

"You gonna go after her?" Bruce asks me.

"Nah, I'll give her some time to cool down. Sooner or later she'll see it from our perspective," I shrug. I go back down to Matt.

"Well?"

"You have to show yourself to all of the Avengers."

"Great."

"I can hear the sarcasm, Matt."

"You were meant to."

"Thanks. Come on, Matt, it's not that bad," I try to convince him, "Everyone here you can trust. Except Loki. Don't trust him. We're going to lock him up, though, so no worries there."

He sighs, "Fine. When?"

"My guess is in an hour," I respond, "Don't worry. You've met them before, as Matt Murdock. Let them know you as Daredevil." He just nods. Sure enough, in around an hour, everyone is called to where Matt is. Bruce informs me Loki is locked away. I notice Sara in the back, still looking upset. I just sigh and hope she'll move on from this.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY!" I shout, getting everyone's attention, "Now, you may be wondering who is the strange man dressed up in red on the couch, correct?"

"NO DUH!" Tony yells at me.

"Shut up, Stark," I acknowledge him before moving on, "Now, let me tell you that, without taking off his mask, I know who this man is."

"Get on with it!" Hawkeye seems bored. I guess he wants to go back to his game.

"Fine, fine." I give up, "Ladies and Gentlemen, and Stark-"

"Hey!"

"I give you, Daredevil himself," I help Matt take off the mask.

"Hey, guys," he gives a small smile to the crowd of Avengers.

"Matt?" Tony looks shocked, "You're Daredevil?"

"Told you I can take care of myself," Matt chuckles.

"No fucking shit," Tony says sarcastically, "That's why you're here, beaten up on my couch."

"I've actually had worse."

"And how did you know?" Tony turns to me.

I reply, "I told you I know all about Marvel. This isn't any different."

"Wait, he's a superhero?" Jan seems shocked, "But he's blind!" Matt explains everything to them, how he became blind, his training with Stick, a world on fire. Everything.

"Well, that's one hell of a story," Steve breaths out.

"A blind man kicking ass," I state, "Can't get any better than that."

"Thank you," Matt says.

"No problem," I respond.

"This is what you meant when you said you knew what you were doing?" Peter questions me.

"Yup. I wouldn't sign anyone up if I didn't know they could handle it."

"Okay, so Matt Murdock is more amazing than we thought," Tony cuts in, "The real question is, why was he being beaten up?"

"I can answer that," Matt speaks back up, filling every one in.

"This isn't good," Natasha says, "People, dangerous people who we don't know about, are looking for you guys."

"Yeah, I know," I rest my head in my hands, "The question is, who?"

"Maybe the people who brought you three here in the first place?" Pietro offers, "It makes the most sense."

"It does, but we still don't know who it is," Tony mentions that fact.

"HYDRA?" Steve guesses, "Who knows what kind of technology they might have."

I think about it, "Maybe, but the fact is we need more information. With what we have, we won't get anywhere."

"Well, until then, Matt stay here until you're fully healed. I'll get SHEILD to send someone to give you a proper inspection," Tony orders.

"Hey!" I am honestly offended.

"Alright," Matt agrees.

"And," Tony adds, "We'll have to see if there isn't a way to make you part of the team."

Matt smirks, "Me? Part of the Avengers? Well, then, that would be interesting."

* * *

**And there we have it! The gang knows Matt Murdock is Daredevil, and Sara is PISSED. That'll come to fruition in the next chapter, so keep reading to find out what happens!**

**Justin: This is the fastest I've ever seen her write a chapter.**

**Me: I wanted to write this shit. I love this shit. I am a very happy girl right now. Also, don't except chapters Friday because I'm going to go see Age Of Ultron with Sara, Seanna, and my brother, Max. I CAN'T WAIT I GET TO SEE IT OPENING DAY!**

**Justin: But that means you get to see Quicksil-**

**Me: Not to steal Sara's catchphrase, but there's an AU for that.**

**Both: Don't forget to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

I am literally bored out of my mind after Mandy finishes filling everyone in. Not to mention angry, but mainly, I'm just bored.

_Fuck this shit. _I let out a huff of air and start towards the room where Loki is.

I glance over my shoulders as I pause at the door. As long as I'm not being watched….I place my hand on the scanner and focus for a moment, before it beeps and the door slides open. I slip inside and pause a moment before it shuts again. I glance at Loki, before letting out a sigh.

"Sorry." I mutter, running my fingers through my hair.

"Oh no, don't be. I was merely waiting for about an hour." Loki replies, shrugging. The 'room' isn't that much of a room and, in all honesty, is more like a cell. Two chairs are set up, a table in the back, and a small bed beside the table. There are no windows, and according to Stark the place is locked down tighter than Fort Knox.

I take a seat in one of the chairs, and let out a sigh.

"Sorry about Mandy." I sigh, glancing at Loki.

He merely shrugs. "She doesn't trust me, so be it." Loki chuckles.

"I don't get why though. I mean, like, we all have our own views, I'm okay with that, but she's been so cold." I explain.

"Yes, well, sometimes cold simply stays cold." Loki replies.

"Yeah, well, sometimes cold needs to chill the fuck out. Er, wait," I mutter, putting my finger on my chin.

"I'll give you time." Loki mutters, rolling his eyes.

"But look, the guy who Mandy was talking about, apparently he was beat up 'cause people were looking for us." I explain.

Loki perks up at this. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"Like thugs. They were asking about us, me, Mandy, and Seanna." I announce.

"This could be interesting." Loki chuckles.

"Depends on how you define interesting." I reply, cracking a smile.

"But yeah, sorry about them locking you up in here. I know it's not the most comfortable thing, but ya know." I sigh, shaking my head.

"Believe me, I have been held in worse cells than this. The helicarrier was one of the worst." Loki grumbles.

"One scratch of the glass means ant meets the boot." I sigh, shaking my head.

"You saw that in your world?" Loki mutters.

"Yeah. The whole Avengers meet up, when you and Thor had your whole falling out, and a deleted scene where you went around in Captain America's outfit asking if Thor wanted to have a rousing discussion about Justice and Freedom." I explain.

Loki just looks at me with wide eyes for a moment. "And how many people saw this?" Loki asks.

"Well I don't know the exact number but I'd say about fifty million people." I reply.

Loki facepalms. However, since he's still bound, it's a double face palm.

"I swear to Odin I will never go to your world." Loki mutters.

"Well yeah. We haven't found the way back yet sooooooooo going back isn't really an option. Not like I even wanted to go back but whatever." I sigh.

Loki gives me a questionable look.

"You don't want to go back?"

"Why would I?" I reply, cracking a smile. I glance at the floor, small bits of metal coming up from it and forming a small chain at my finger tips.

"You don't miss your family?" Loki observes.

"Meh. I miss them, but most of the time I think about how great it must be not to have me around to annoy them all the time." I reply, shrugging.

"Odd. Did you annoy your family often?" Loki chuckles.

"No, actually. I never really thought of myself as annoying, but then my sister kept calling me annoying and my friends called me annoying so I just chilled the fuck out and acted normal." I explain. "Like I've been super excited here and all, I guess because I have a clean slate with Mandy and Seanna since I never really met them in person before this. But still, I always kind of think now that I'm being some kind of nuisance. I mean I helped someone out, I should feel good about that, right?" I ask. Loki nods. "But I really don't. I feel like I just submitted someone else to my verbal annoyance." I sigh. "Ya know?"

"I wish I could say I ever felt the same." Loki sighs. "But truthfully, it has never came to mind that I might be a nuisance or that others around me may feel that I am. Think of yourself as a ruler. Rulers don't care what their subjects think, they merely act." Loki explains.

"Huh. That's…..that's a good way of putting it." I mutter, nodding.

"Besides, you don't seem like that much of a nuisance, considering how you've treated me compared to the others." Loki adds.

"Well thanks." I chuckle, nodding.

A knock at the door startles me. "Hey, anybody in there? Dinners ready." I recognize the voice as Matt almost immediately.

"Sorry, I, um," I begin, standing up. "I thought I wasn't-"

Loki cuts me off by putting up his hand. "It's fine. Go. Remember: Ruler." Loki sighs. I give him a small smile, before opening the door and stepping out.

Matt is waiting, arms folded.

"I thought Mandy told you to stay on the couch." I observe.

"I thought parents told their children not to talk to strangers." Matt replies.

"How much did you hear?" I ask, gulping.

"Not much. Who were you talking to?" Matt asks.

"Myself. I talk to myself. It's normal where I come from. Mandy talks to herself too." I lie.

"You sound like a man when your talking to yourself." Matt observes.

_Damn blind men and their hearing._

"Promise not to tell?" I ask, glancing at Matt. He nods.

"You know Thor?" I ask. Matt nods yet again.

"You know his brother?" Matt nods.

"He destroyed half of New York. He was all over the news. Kind of hard to forget something like that." Matt observes.

"Okay, well, I was talking to him." I sigh.

"What?" Matt gapes.

"Please don't tell. He's trying to help us find out who transported us here, I swear." I put up both my hands, though I don't know why considering Matt's blind. He pauses, before nodding.

"I believe you." He sighs.

"Oh, good." I mutter, starting towards the main room.

"Seriously though, didn't Mandy say for you to stay on the couch?" I ask, arching a brow.

"She did. Of course, one could say I'm a daredevil when it comes to rules." Matt chuckles.

"But like I said, could you, um, not tell anyone I was talking to him?" I ask, glancing at Matt.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." Matt replies, nodding.

I take a bite of the fish and glance at Seanna and Mandy. They seem to be having a pretty lively conversation….one that I'm not a part of.

"So where'd you go earlier?" Tony asks after a moment.

"Just to look around." I reply. "I mean, the tower's full of cool stuff." I add.

"Well duh, I built it." Stark replies, rolling his eyes.

"But uh, where exactly in the tower did you go?" Tony asks.

"Well I just sort of wandered for a bit before going to train. Why?" I reply.

"Did you go to the training room?" Tony sighs.

"Yeah….why?" I repeat.

"Because I went in there and you weren't there." Tony explains.

"Maybe I wasn't there yet. I wandered for a while." I chuckle.

I grabbed my plate and stood.

"Where are you going?" Mandy asks, arching a brow.

"Well we can't let Loki starve to death." I chuckle, starting towards the hall way.

I check over my shoulders and quickly enter the confinement room. "Your back." Loki observes, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, I brought some food." I reply, handing him the plate.

"I sort of had to get out of there fast." I explain.

"Why is that?" Loki asks.

"Tony was asking questions about where I went earlier. I didn't want to, um," I pause.

"I don't see why it's a problem that you're talking to me. Really, they should just let us talk." Loki observes.

"I know, right? They think your behind all this, dragging us into this world." I explain.

"Ludicrous. I wouldn't waste my magic on summoning beings." Loki chuckles.

"Well gee, thanks for putting it nicely." I reply, rolling my eyes.

"Look, I wish I could stay longer, but I don't want Tony to start asking more questions. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I sigh, quickly slipping out the door.

Tony is waiting on me.

"Wha!" I yelp, leaping back. "Seems you were in there a little bit long to be delivering food." Tony observes.

"So?" I growl, glaring at him.

"You talking to him?" Tony asks.

"We had a little conversation. What's the big deal?" I reply, pushing past him.

"The big deal is that Loki is our prime suspect for transporting you three here. I get that he's your favorite, really I do, but you can't let that cloud your judgment on these kind of things." Tony explains.

"Cloud my judgment?" I mutter, glancing at him.

"Blur the lines between good and bad, pull a red hood over your eyes, whatever you want to call it. Loki's the master at manipulation. It's not exactly a good idea to go having a picnic with the guy." Tony explains.

"I gave him food, we had like a two word exchange, and I left. Honestly your so fucking paranoid." I mutter, pausing at the door to my room.

"I'm going to bed." I snarl, opening the door to my room.

"Look, Loki is _the _manipulator. I'm just trying to make sure we don't end up with two tricksters in the tower." I pause as I step into my room.

"Are you suggesting I might be a traitor?" I snarl, glaring at Tony.

"I'm not saying it, but I'm also not ruling it out yet."

That's it. I slam the door in Tony's face, jump on my bed, and bury my face in the pillows.

I can't sleep. I toss and turn, but I still _don't sleep._ Tony thinks I'm a traitor. Tony Stark, Iron Man, the guy who my dad admired, thinks I'm a traitor. And honestly, I'm not so sure I'm not. Loki has a lot of points about a lot of things….but does that mean I'm actually on his side? And on top of that, I can't help but feel like I've forgotten to do something. It's probably nothing. I shut my eyes, and force myself to sleep.

* * *

**Well then. Shit is going down, and Stark has trust issues. I mean, so do I, but I'm not accusing anyone of turning sides. Anyway, so I'll start working on the chapter now, but don't be surprised if I don't update until tomorrow.**

**Justin: She has school tomorrow, so she doesn't want to stay up too late.**

**Me: Knowing me, I probably will anyway. .-.**

**Justin: You're not wrong.**

**Me: You know what I've noticed? You are lot meaner in real life than in your show.**

**Justin: You DO know what happens in the manga, correct?**

**Me: WE DON'T SPEAK OF IT!**

**Both: REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

The last night, I could barely sleep. Something told me Tony said something to Sara, because last I saw either of them, they both looked pissed beyond compare. My concerns were proven true, because when I get down to the kitchen, both of them are in the middle of an argument.

"I told you, I did not mean to leave the door unlocked!" Sara growls through her teeth, absolutely livid.

Tony scoffs, "HA! Like I'm supposed to believe that. You let him out. I knew we couldn't trust you."

"You stubborn dumbass! You aren't listening!" Sara screams, and then she flips the table. Again. "That's it; I'm leaving!" She storms off.

I follow her, trying to get her to calm down, "KOHAI! KOHAI COME BACK!" She just ignores me and walks out the door. I stomp back over to Tony, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

"I'll tell you what happened; That bitch let Loki escape!" he steams, "She left the door unlocked!"

"Tony, you dumbass, she's forgetful! She probably DID forget to lock the door!" I shout at him, "How could you doubt her like that? I thought you were better than that, Stark!"

"She's been spending a lot of time with Loki," he tries to defend, "I thought that he was possessing her!"

"Her eyes would have been different!" I don't let up on him, "You are seriously something else, Stark." I storm off, going towards the door.

"Where are you going?!" he called after me.

"To find Sara!" I growl out a response, passing Peter on the way.

"Woah, are you okay?" Peter asks me.

I reply, "No. Stark blamed Sara for betraying the team because she forgot to lock Loki's door, so he escaped. Sara got pissed and ran off. I'm going to look for her now."

"I'm gone for one night and this happens," he tries to lighten the mood.

I am not amused, "Not the time, Peter."

"I know," his shoulders droop, "But, I'm going with you."

"Why?"

"Because Loki's out there. Trained by Natasha or not, martial arts aren't going to help much against magic."

"And webs will?"

"Which is why I'll be going, too," Pietro suddenly appears in front of us.

"Pietro, what are you doing here?" I sigh, feeling a headache coming on.

"Tony wanted me to come with you," he explains.

"Well, tell Tony he can-" Peter cuts me off.

"Thank you, Pietro," he says quickly, covering my mouth, "We really appreciate it." I rip Peter's hand off of my mouth.

"Alright, fine, you can come," I relent, "But no speeding in front of us." He seems to be disappointed, but he agrees. A little while later, I see Sara. But she's with Loki.

"Sara?" I ask softly, feeling betrayed. The wind began to pick up.

She hears me, and goes, "No, this isn't-"

I cut her off, "Stark was right, you did let him out. I defended you! I just yelled at Stark for blaming you!" I was getting angrier as the wind kept blowing around us.

"Sempai," she tries, but I cut her off with a punch.

I hiss, "Don't 'Sempai' me." I go to kick her, but she dodges.

"I really don't want to fight you," she holds her hands up.

I finally land a kick in her stomach, "Too bad." I go to kick her in the head, but she ducks. She uses her metal to try to hold me in place, but I don't stand still long enough. I run towards her, and land a punch to her side. Then, I kick her in the head. She uses the metal to try to attack back, aiming for my head to knock me out, but I duck just in time. I kick her legs, and send her toppling to the ground. She quickly gets back up, and it's a vicious cycle of fighting, until Peter starts holding me back.

"Stop," he tells me, "It's done. Loki's been taken care of. The rest of the Avengers came when Stark looked at the cameras and saw Loki walking out by himself. Sara didn't do anything wrong." It only then do I notice I'm crying. The wind starts to die down.

"See! I told you I didn't do anything!" she yells, smiling bitterly.

"Kohai, I'm, I'M SO SORRY" I sob, breaking out of Peter's grasp to hug her, "I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"It's okay, Sempai," she soothes, patting my back, "I might have done the same if I were you." I continue crying as Tony steps up.

"I owe you an apology as well, Sara," he says, "I was so angry about Loki breaking out that I impulsively blamed you without any proof. I'm sorry."

"Eh, it's alright," she waves off the apology, "Tensions were high, can't say I made anything better."

"Well," Natasha speaks up, "We'd better getter you two checked out by Banner. You're both beat up, and Sara was using her powers."

"You're right," I say, wiping my eyes off with my sleeves, "Let's head back to the tower."

_(LINEBREAKOFAWESOMENESS)_

"Well, as suspected, Sara's radiation grew," Bruce sighed, "But what surprises me is that so did Amanda's."

I raise my head, "What?" By now, Sara and I had both gotten patched up.

"I know," Bruce agrees, "You didn't show any signs of any powers. Do you know what you were feeling at the time?"

I list off my emotions, "Anger, sadness, betrayal."

"That isn't good; You better hope you're not like me," he tells me.

"I do. It sounds like a living hell, turning into something else when you're angry," I muse.

"It is," Bruce confirms, "Speaking from personal experience here. Now, it looks like you're done here. Just make sure you stay calm, okay?"

"Got it!" I agree, going off with Sara.

Bruce calls after us, "Oh, and Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Try to stay away from Loki from now on."

"I know." From then on out, we go back into the main room. It is, thanks to Sara's table flip, once again a mess.

"Y'know, Pietro is right," I comment, "This room IS wrecked a lot."

"Oh, well," Sara shrugs. We go and finally eat breakfast.

"So, what's the plan for Loki?" I ask, getting the spoon for my cereal.

Tony answered, "We're sending him back. He didn't really help much, seeing as it's been made clear that you guys were summoned here."

Seanna speaks up, "Even with how much I love him, he caused a lot of shit. I say good riddance."

I raise up my cup of water, "Here here."

"Yeah, Thor's already left with him. Matt and I will be working together to find out who brought you guys here and what they want with you," Tony fills us in.

"Just as long as they don't send us back, I'm good," Sara says, eating her Pop-Tart.

"Kohai," I warn. She just holds her hands up.

"So, what now?" Seanna asks after a moment of silence.

I reply, "Now we go on. Keep living the dream a bit more."

* * *

**AND DONE! I MANAGED TO FINISH THIS BEFORE BED! YES! I FEEL ACCOMPLISHED. And no more Loki. That guy is bad news, I say. Now, who knows what's in store next! Hopefully something good. Justin fell asleep, so I have to say this by myself. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

Oh.

Fucking.

Shit.

By the time I wake up, Tony's already up, pacing the room.

"Uh, everything okay?" I ask, arching a brow as I go towards the kitchen.

"No, everything's not okay." Tony replies. I can hear the anger in his voice.

"What's wrong?" I ask, grabbing a pop tart.

"Loki escaped."

I freeze. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I forgot to lock the door. I guess Tony notices how quiet I'm being.

"You were the last person in there, you didn't lock the door," Tony begins.

"Whoa, wait a second here, I'm not a traitor." I reply, putting up my hands.

"You were hanging out with Loki and then he just magically unlocks the door that can only be opened with one of our handprints? Sounds like perfect patriotism." Tony replies, stepping towards me.

"Okay, look, I'll admit I was hanging out with Loki, but I didn't leave the door unlocked on purpose. I'm forgetful." I explain, crossing my arms.

"Look, I want to believe that, but right now, the proof is in the pop tart." Tony sighs.

"God, I'm not a fucking traitor!" I snarl, glaring at him.

"I hung out with him, I left, you scared me and I didn't lock the door! I don't see how it's my fault that he got out when it was all just a big accident!" I growl.

"You can say it more, doesn't mean I'm going to believe you." Stark replies, glaring at him.

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you!? I didn't mean to leave the door unlocked!" I growl, balling my hands into fists.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that. I knew we couldn't trust you." Tony replies.

"You stubborn dumbass! Your not even trying to listen!" A crash startles me. I didn't even mean to flip the table this time. I glance at Tony, before taking a step back.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" I snarl, darting towards the door.

I hear Mandy call for me as I go towards the door, but really, I don't even bother to turn around. I'm pissed beyond compare.

And I'm going to find Loki.

And I'm going to make him fucking pay.

* * *

I spend about a hour looking around the city for Loki. I keep my eyes peeled for any sign of him, a hint of gold in a outfit, an abnormally smug smile, but I don't find him.

Unfortunately – or fortunately for me – He finds me.

A hand grabs my shoulder, jerking me into an alley. Loki. I resist the urge to smile from the can of ass whooping I'm about to open up on this guy.

"I must say, leaving the door unlocked for me, that was quite the nice gesture." He observes, a smug smile spreading across his face.

Metal flies off the ground, pushing Loki back. "I didn't mean to leave the door unlocked." I snarl, metal bits swarming around me.

"Of course you didn't." Loki pauses, before letting out a sigh.

"Well, I do hate to end our little chat, but it seems that I have business elsewhere." Loki vanishes just as a growl hits my ears.

"Sara?" I glance behind me, and instantly freeze.

"No, it isn't what it-"

"Stark was right! You did let him out! I defended you and you betrayed us!" Mandy gapes, the wind picking up.

"Senpa-"

I stagger back, and place my hand on my cheek.

_She hit me. _

"Don't senpai me." She kicks at me, but I quickly step out of the way. As much as I hate to say it, part of me wants to fight her. Part of me actually wants to knock Mandy, who's been with me through a lot of shit already, into a wall. Maybe not even one of these walls. Maybe a spiked wall. And the spikes are on fire. And made of poison.

Yeah, that kind of wall.

Mandy kicks me during my thoughts, knocking the wind out of me. Pain erupts as she kicks my head. I put up my hands, metal surging towards her. _No! _The metal swerves just as it gets near her, allowing her to duck, but it also allows her to kick my feet out from under me, sending me toppling to the ground.

_Get up. Beat her to a pulp. That's a good idea. I can beat her to a pulp. Then I'll beat Loki to a pulp. It'll be a pu__l__p bashing party. _ I shake the thoughts aside and get to my feet.

I can feel the blood in my mouth, and I don't hesitate to spit out a wad. "I'm not fighting you." I mutter, but she kicks me again. She's angry. She has every right to be. I surpress the urge to knock her into a wall, but I'm not sure how long I can do that.

"Stop." I glance up. Peter grabs hold of Mandy, tears streaking down her face. I force myself onto my knees. My entire world is spinning, my entire body is aching, and honestly I just want to cut Mandy into bite size versions of herself for making me bleed. "It's done. Loki's been taken care of. The rest of the Avengers came when Stark looked at the cameras and saw Loki walking out by himself. Sara didn't do anything wrong." Mandy turns to me, and I resist the urge to smack the bitch into a wall.

Barely.

"KOHAI I-I'M SO SORRY!" She gapes, hugging me. I'm so fucking tempted to stab her….but I don't. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you!" She cries. I glance at Peter, who gives me a confused look.

_The fuck do I do? _He just looks at me, and takes a step back. "Oh hell no, Arachniass! You're hauling her off me!" I mouth, but Peter continues to step back.

"It's okay Senpai," I try to hide that I'm saying it through gritted teeth. "I might have done the same if I were you." _Hahaaaaa yeah no. I would have at least tried to listen to you BEFORE YOU STARTED BEATING THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF ME! _

Tony steps up, and Mandy lets go of me. _Fucking fiiiiiinally. _

"I owe you an apology as well, Sara," he says, "I was so angry about Loki breaking out that I impulsively blamed you without any proof. I'm sorry." I shrug. "It's fine. Tensions were high, and I can't say I didn't make it any better." I reply, standing.

I feel like I'm going to vomit, but try to save it. _Damn. Did Mandy bust one of my organs or something? _I shrug off the pain.

* * *

"Well, as suspected, Sara's radiation grew. But oddly, so did yours, Amanda." Bruce explains. I honestly can't say I've forgiven Amanda. She beat me to a pulp without even trying to listen to me. _Maybe I should have tied her to the wall. _

After a couple moments of talking, Mandy and I leave.

It honestly hurts for me to eat. Most of the pain is gone from the fight, but it still hurts for me to eat. Every time I take a bite, it's like a small needle going into my very being.

And I think it's Mandy's fault.

I zone out for most of the breakfast conversation, too busy trying to numb the pain when I eat, too distracted by thinking of what I should have done.

I hear the mention of sending us back, and immediately blurt.

"Just as long as they don't send us back, I'm good," I says, eating my Pop-Tart.

"Kohai," Mandy warns.

I just hold my hands up, offering my own kind of silent challenge.

"So, what now?" Seanna asks after a moment of silence.

Mandy replies, "Now we go on. Keep living the dream a bit more."

I finish eating, and put my plate into the sink.

For some reason, this dream is starting to feel more like a nightmare.

"Everything okay?" Peter asks as I head towards the training room.

"Never fucking better." I reply, trying to hide my anger.

Metal slices the punching bag into small, little, fucking pieces. The small bits latch onto the fabric and pull it back together, before slicing it apart again. Again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and a – fucking- gain. This is one option to vent my anger.

The other option is to jump out of the tower and hope there's metal at the bottom.

I don't plan on going back to the main room for a while. I don't want to deal with the guilty looks from Miss "I-beat-you-to-the-ground-without-listening-to-you-please-forgive-me-like-nothing-ever-happened". She beat me down when I was trying to play it peaceful. I make a mental note that, if we ever get into another fight, to beat her to the ground without stopping to hear what she has to say.

Eye for an eye, right?

* * *

**Oh. Well then. Did not see this one coming. I am honestly afraid for my life at the moment. This is a waaaaay different tone of chapter than usual. I'm not sure how to handle this.**

**Justin: Good thing you have a Death Scythe to protect you.**

**Me: Yes, thank you for being here Justin. Even if it is against your will.**

**Justin: (*shrugs*)**

**Both: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

I watch Sara leave the room, a cautious look on my face.

"What's wrong?" Seanna asks me.

I answer, "Something doesn't seem right with Sara. I don't think she's forgiven me yet."

"Well, you did kick her ass without listening to her," she comments.

I sigh, "I know, and I have no idea how to make it up to her. I should have listened to what she had to say, not let my emotions cloud my judgment."

She shrugs, "Just give her some time, I'm sure she'll cool down sooner or later."

"Okay," we head back down to visit Matt, "And you! Did you stay on the couch like I told you?"

"Yes, of course," Matt chuckles.

I raise an eyebrow, "Oh, really? Then how come cameras showed you talking with Sara right outside Loki's door?"

His smile fades, "Guess I got caught."

"Yup," I say with a wry smile, "Stay. On. The. Couch. Or else you really will need a hospital."

"Got it," he gives up, laying back on the couch. I go into the other room to find the Avengers in a meeting.

"Did I intrude in something I shouldn't have?" I ask awkwardly, shifting my feet.

"No, no," he waves me in, "We were just about to call for you. We think this might be the reason you've been brought here."

"You're shitting me," I gape, "No way!" I quickly take a seat. I notice Sara sitting next to Pym, conveniently not looking in my direction. I sigh, ignoring the feeling of intense guilt inside.

"Alright," Tony begins, "It seems the Masters of Evil are up to their old tricks. They've been stealing some petty stuff, but as of late, Thor has revealed to us that the Tesseract has been stolen." That was too much of a coinicidence with what Loki said earlier.

"It was not Loki," Thor cuts in, "I was stolen while he was locked away in Asguard. According to the guards, it was Amora. She used her magic to make a complete replica."

"The Enchantress," I gasp, "That can't be good! Do you think she's the one who summoned us here?"

Bruce says, "We don't see how it could be anyone else. The Masters of Evil want the three of you for some reason, and judging from the fact two of you have powers, I'm guessing it's something dangerous."

"We're going to need more help than just us this time, Tony," Hank turns to Stark, "If the Enchantress manages to get control of at least one of the girls, it won't end well for any of us."

You don't think I know that," Tony hisses, running a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Wanda and I know someone who can help us," Pietro speaks up, "He can bring his team and we could work together to fight these Masters of Evil."

I say, "Pietro, that would be great. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Since when do you call the shots?" Tony mutters.

I respond, "Since I became a danger to being possessed by Enchantress. I like not making New York blow up, thank you very much."

"Fair enough," Tony concedes. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sara scowling. I sigh internally, wondering how was I going to get her to forgive me.

"Alright, I will go message him," Pietro goes to leave the room.

"Couldn't you just run there in, like, 0.0002 seconds?" I question, confused on why he was just sending a message instead of going in person.

He chuckles, "I could, but he doesn't like when I show up unannounced. Sending a message will save me a lecture."

"Alright then," I shrug. I walked over to Peter, sitting next to him.

"You doing okay?" he asks me, seeing the look on my face, "You're not going to snap at me again, are you?"

"No," I sigh, "I'm just worried about Sara. I'm scared she'll never forgive me, and I know that she shouldn't. I didn't let her explain herself, I just assumed, like an idiot. I don't deserve forgiveness." I curl up into a little ball, tears threatening to fall again.

"Hey, now," Peter wraps his arm around my shoulders, "I'm sure everything will turn out alright. You know how she is. She'll probably be freaking out about Homestuck tomorrow. Don't worry too much."

"It's just that, I've never seen her so angry before," I explain, "And I've never acted like that before, either. I just felt so angry, I wasn't thinking straight. I know I had extreme anger issues as a kid, but I thought those days were long gone."

Peter consoles me, "It'll be fine, just wait and see. Everything will be back to normal in no time."

"I'm just stressed with all this shit going on at once," I mutter, "And I thought Billy was bad enough. Now we have to go through a literal group of super villains. How can this get any worse?"

"Don't jinx it," Peter chuckles, "It'll be fine. Now, who do you think Pietro is sending for?"

"I'm not sure who exactly," I respond, "But I'm sure I'll know when I meet them."

He comments, "He must have a lot of respect for them if he won't run there. Bet Tony wishes he had that kind of respect from him."

"Well, he's not getting respect from either him or me," I state, feeling slightly better. Bashing Stark always makes things better.

"Well, whoever they are, they probably won't be here for a while."

"You're probably right," I sigh, then get up and stretch, "I gotta go check up on Murdock. Apparently if someone isn't watching him hourly, he thinks it's okay to get up." I go back down to see Matt about to sit down, "Not. So. Fast. Where the hell do you think you're going, Murdock?"

He gives up quickly, "Nowhere now. But I was just going to go get something to eat." I pat his head lightly.

"Well, then, that's why I'm here. What do you want to eat?" I ask him.

He mutters, "Anything is fine."

"Got it!" I call behind me, walking into the kitchen. It's then I realize I have I have no idea how to cook. "You know what? I'm just gonna order pizza." I do so, much to the excitement of most of the Avengers. Once the pizza arrives, I sit down and talk to Steve.

"So, you've only been here for three days now, and all this has happened," Steve mentions, "You holding out okay?"

"About as well as I can," I sigh, "I'm honestly trying to push it from my mind at the moment."

"I can understand that," he says, "... You say you know everything about everyone in this world?"

"Almost everything," I reply warily, "There are somethings I don't know."

"Do you know where Bucky might be?"

I'm silent for a moment before answering, "No. I'm not sure where he is. Believe me, if I knew, I would tell you."

"Nah, it's alright," he tries to play it off like it doesn't really matter, "I mean, it was kinda a stretch to ask you in the first place. It was worth a shot, though."

I see right through him, "Hey, don't worry. I know for a fact you two will meet again. There's this movie coming out, and I'm pretty sure Bucky is confirmed to be in it."

"What's the movie about?"

"What else? Stark screws up and now you and some other heroes gotta go clean up the mess," I giggle to myself, "Alright, that's a pretty shitty rundown, but I don't want to give too much away in case this happens while we're here."

"Understandable," he chuckles, "But thank you. I needed to know I'd see Bucky again at least once."

"No problem," I wave him off, taking a sip from a water bottle, "Can't stand having a friend upset." Which is why I am still internally freaking out over Sara. Just then, Pietro comes running in.

"They're here!" he exclaims, "They landed on the roof, if that's okay Stark."

"Too late now, isn't it," Tony mutters.

"Wait, landed on the roof?" I ask, confused, "Can they all fly?"

"No, they have a jet," he explains.

"Oh, I get it now," I nod my head, "Well, what are you waiting for? Bring them down!" He nods and goes back up to do so. A few minutes later, he came back down. And with him were Charles Xavier, Jean Gray, Wolverine, Kurt Wagner, Scott Summers, Hank McCoy, Iceman, Kitty Pryde, Colossus, and Rouge. In other words, he summoned the X-Men.

"Holy shit," I gape, "You brought the X-Men." I am completely in awe of this fucking amazing sight in front of me.

Professor X laughs, "Well, not all of them. My name is Professor Charles, it's a pleasure to meet you." He holds out his hand.

I take it, "Likewise, but there's no need for introductions. I already know a lot about you guys."

"Ah, yes, from a different world I see," he muses, "Well, all the same, it is wonderful to meet you." I almost forgot he could read minds.

"Hey, nice to see you again, Logan," Tony greets.

"You gonna try to challenge me to a drinking game again?" he asks.

Tony chuckles, "Only if Pepper doesn't intervene this time."

Logan turns to me, "So, you're from a different world, huh?"

"Yup, that's right, me and two my friends," I answer, "One where you don't exist in real life."

"Only two?"

"Yeah, well, most of them don't know about Marvel, and the only who does is also named Logan," I tell him.

"Really?" he looks interested.

I reply, "Oh yeah. He's a giant dick, though, but I guess that's one thing you two have in common." That earns me a glare.

"Now listen here, you really don't want to get me mad," Logan warns.

I respond with, "I've been trained by Natasha Romanoff and T'Challa, King of Wakanda. Try me, bitch." The situation is tense, until Sara runs over in Kurt's direction, most likely for a glomp. He sees her and freaks out, teleporting onto the chandelier. Oh, there is no way that's safe.

"Kurt," I try to coax him down, "Kurt it's okay, she isn't going to hurt you."

"Yeah," Sara agrees, "Please get down here so I tackle hug the shit of you." This only scares him more.

"You're not helping," I hiss to her, causing her to glare at me. I turn back to Kurt, "Kurt, I promise she won't hurt you, just please get off the chandelier."

"You promise she vill not hurt me?" he asks softly. I struggle not to squeal at how adorable he is.

I nod, "I promise, now please get off the chandelier before it falls and you hurt yourself." He then teleports right behind me. Like, directly behind me. He's hiding from Sara, by keeping close to me.

"Kurt, you are a grown man hiding behind a sixteen year old girl from a fourteen year old girl," I deadpan, "Do you find anything wrong with that statement?"

"You said to get down from the chandelier," he counters. Sara looks towards him and mouths something to him, but I can't tell what. Apparently Kurt does, as he curls into my back even more.

"Well, I guess I'm just gonna have to get used to this," I say, "Come on, Kurt, we gotta go check on Matt." I walk down to where he is, Kurt trailing very close behind.

"See? I'm listening," is the first thing he's says to me, "Who's the guy behind you?"

"Matt Murdock, meet Kurt Wagner. He's a mutant," I introduce quickly, "Kurt Wagner, meet Matt Murdock. He's blind."

"He's blind?" Kurt inquires, "He cannot see vhat I look like?"

"I can if I touch your face," Matt explains.

Kurt looks away, "I'm sure you vill not vant to see my face."

"What does he look like?" Matt turns to me.

I respond quickly, "Well, his skin's blue. He's got yellow eyes and black hair. His ears are pointed a bit, and he's got pattern shaped scars all over him."

Matt raises his eyebrows, "Huh, not something you see everyday."

"...Did you just?" I ask him, very unamused.

He replies, "Make a sight pun when I'm blind? Yes."

"Goddamn it, Matt," I grumble to myself.

"You are not afraid of me?" Kurt seems shocked.

"Let me tell you something. They call me Daredevil," Matt tells him, "They also call me the Man Without Fear. So, no, I am not afraid of you." Kurt just smiles.

"Well, seeing as Tony is a lazy bastard who STILL HASN'T FIXED THE WINDOWS," I shout loud enough for Stark to hear, only for him to flip me off in return, "He also didn't call in that SHEILD agent, so I'll redress your wounds."

"It's times like these when I miss Claire," Matt chuckles.

"I'm sure you do. Now, shut your face so that we can get this done with."

* * *

**DEAR GOD THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER FOR ME TO WRITE. I don't know if it shows up that way on the site, but in the actual document, I double space the already set double space because it looks better for me that way, so it told me I had eighteen pages. But with all that I put in there's no surprise it would be longer than usual! WE GOT THE X-MEN! FUCK YES!**

**Justin: She really is fond of X-Men. Almost as much as the Avengers.**

**Me: AVENGERS ASSEMBLE MOTHERFUCKERS!**

**Both: Don't forget to review!**


	28. Chapter 28

I glance at Wasp, before turning back to Tony. "…So it's them?" I ask after a moment.

"We're pretty sure." Tony replies, nodding.

"Alright. On a scale of one to ten, how strong are they?" I sigh.

"Alone? Ten. Together? Ten. Why?" Wasp chides.

"Am I intruding on something I shouldn't be?" Mandy asks. I turn back to Wasp, trying to hide the scowl on my face.

"No, no, We were just about to call for you. We think this might be the reason you've been brought here." Tony explains.

"You're shitting me! No way!" Mandy gapes as she takes a seat.

"Alright," Tony begins, "It seems the Masters of Evil are up to their old tricks. They've been stealing some petty stuff, but as of late, Thor has revealed to us that the Tesseract has been stolen." That was too much of a coincidence with what Loki said earlier.

"It was not Loki," Thor cuts in, "It was stolen while he was locked away in Asguard. According to the guards, it was Amora. She used her magic to make a complete replica."

"The Enchantress… "That can't be good! Do you think she's the one who summoned us here?" Mandy asks.

"We don't see how it could be anyone else. The Masters of Evil want the three of you for some reason, and judging from the fact two of you have powers, I'm guessing it's something dangerous." Bruce sighs.

"We're going to need more help than just us this time, Tony," Hank turns to Stark, "If the Enchantress manages to get control of at least one of the girls, it won't end well for any of us."

"I thought it would just end period. No well about it." I mutter, my voice barely audible.

Quicksilver speeds out only a moment later, off to find his "team". I glance at Mandy, though as she makes eye contact, I quickly turn away.

After the meeting is adjourned, I see Mandy and Peter, with Arachniass' arm around Mandy's shoulder. Part of me wants to punch him across the room for even _touching_ her, the other part of me wants to punch her. I snake around them, not bothering for a hello.

I glance at the shredded punching bag, before small bits of metal lace it back together. _She didn't even trust me._ The metal slices through it with extreme procession. _They probably don't trust me either. _I slice the bag through, and let out a small growl. _I'm not naïve enough to run off with some stupid trickster god. I'm not dumb enough to fall for that. Why would they even consider-_"Sara." T'challa interrupts my thoughts.

"What?" I ask, glancing at him.

"Amanda got pizza." He announces.

"Oh, good for her." I mutter, turning back to the punching bag.

"You're not going to eat with us?" T'challa observes.

"Does it look like I'm hungry?" Metal slices through the bag, ripping it in half.

"For many things, but yes all the same." T'challa sighs.

The metal shards compress themselves into a small sphere, before slipping into my pocket.

"What do you mean?" I ask, arching a brow.

"You asked earlier about the strength of the Masters of Evil. Perhaps you're looking to fight them." T'challa observes.

I pause for a moment, before starting towards the door.

"They're strong. I doubt you would have a chance against them." T'challa muses.

"When I meet them, if I ever do, I'm shredding them to bits." I snarl.

The main room is already crowded, the Avengers talking and eating pizza. Once again, no one seems to notice me. _Good. Rather go unnoticed than be noticed and pitied. _I grab a piece of pizza and take a bite of it.

"They're here!" Pietro announces.

"Where?" Mandy asks.

"On the roof. They flew here." Pietro explains.

"They can all fly?" Mandy gapes.

"No, they have a jet." Pietro replies.

"Oh…then what are you waiting for? Bring them down!" Mandy orders.

Only a few moments later, the X-Men are in the living room.

Nightcrawler immediately catches my attention, Beast glancing at me.

I immediately make a mad dash for the blue, teleporting fuzz ball.

He lets out a yelp and teleports just as I get to him.

"Kurt," Mandy tries to coax him down, "Kurt it's okay, she isn't going to hurt you."

"Yeah," I agree, "Please get down here so I tackle hug the shit of you." Unfortunately, that only scares him more.

"You're not helping," Mandy hisses. I glare at her, tempted to get out the shards. Mandy turns back to Kurt, "Kurt, I promise she won't hurt you, just please get off the chandelier."

"You promise she vill not hurt me?" he asks softly. _Come. The fuck. Down. When you do, I will tackle hug the living FUCK out of you. You will be fucking paralyzed from the hug. _

Kurt teleports right behind Mandy. "Just you wait motherfucker." I mouth, glaring at the teleporting fuzzball. He curls back, before Mandy starts towards Matt.

I take out the small metal sphere, and toss it back and forth in my hands as I start towards the other Avengers.

"Hey." I greet, waving at them as I walk.

"Hey." Cyclops replies, shrugging.

"Wanna have a staring contest?" I ask after a moment.

Cyclops gives me a confused look.

"That's a horrible idea." Cyclops sighs.

"Oh come on. You're just nervous I'll beat you." I reply, cracking a smile.

"No, I'm nervous I'll blow your face off." Cyclops corrects.

"Look just like turn the sensitivity down to a laser pointer and we're both fine." I grumble, crossing my arms.

"It doesn't go that low." Cyclops chuckles.

"You just need to adjust it." I mutter, rolling my eyes.

"No way." Cyclops sighs.

"Oh come on, Scott! I just want to have a staring contest with you. I don't see how that's a bad idea." I mutter.

"It's a bad idea because it will blow your face off." Cyclops sighs.

"Alright, then how about skeet shooting?" I ask, tossing the sphere in my hands.

"What do you mean?" Cyclops asks.

"You try to hit this ball. If you hit it, you get ten dollars. If you miss, I get five." I explain. "We can do it on the balcony so we don't end up costing Tony more than his dignity." I add.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Cyclops sighs.

"Sweeeeeeet."

We move the balcony only a couple minutes later.

"Alright, so hit this ball and you get money. Don't and I get money." I repeat, tightening my grip on the ball. Cyclops nods.

I hurl the ball into the air.

I flick my wrist, the ball zooming to the side just as Cyclops shoots at it. It jerks to the other side as Cyclops shoots again, before it flies back to my hands.

"Pay up." I chuckle, holding out a hand.

"Metal control, huh?" Cyclops observes, letting out a small chuckle.

"Tech too, but yeah." I reply, shrugging.

"Huh. Kind of like Magneto." Cyclops chuckles as we go back inside.

"Dude, his backstory is wow." I mutter, placing my hands on the back of my neck. "Like, holocaust wow." I add, glancing at Cyclops. He's quiet, before a blurr of blue catches my eye. The metal sphere slips into my pocket as I break into a sprint.

"GOTCHYA!" I screech, leaping towards the blue.

"OOF!"

I cling to the back of…Beast?

"Um, someone want to explain to me why there's a child on my back?" Beast asks after a moment.

"Damn it, why do you all have to be blue?!" I mutter, frowning.

"Please get off me." Beast sighs.

"But you're so big and fluffy." I reply, cracking a smile. I hear a bit of laughter coming from the other x-men, before I inch up to Beast's shoulders. He's pretty tall, tall enough to where when I'm grabbing his shoulders, my feet don't get near the ground.

"Hey, remember that time you met Wolverine back when you were a kid and then met him again?" I offer, leaning my head on my arm as I find a good grip on his shoulder.

Beast only gives me a confused look.

"So this is before Days Of Future Past." I mutter, biting my lips.

"Well, in that case, this timeline is already screwed enough as it is." I chuckle, cracking a small smile.

"Again, can someone explain why there's a child on my back?" Beast repeats, turning to the other X-Men.

"You're blue and fluffy. Why wouldn't I be on your back?" I reply, letting out a laugh.

"Please get off me." Beast sighs. I roll my eyes and leap off of his back.

"Seriously. Dude. You're blue. And fluffy." I sigh, crossing my arms.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Sara." I greet, holding out a hand. "Guess I didn't really introduce myself. Er, wait, did X introduce me, Mandy, and Seanna telepathicly or am I just seriously over thinking this?" I ask, putting a finger on my chin.

"Quicksilver told us, actually." Beast replies, shrugging.

"Figures Speedy Gonzales would." I chuckle.

I glance over to where Mandy is to see her nagging at Matt for trying to get off the couch again. _Hopy shit she doesn't want him to get off that couch. _She catches my glance. I quickly turn and start towards the training room.

I glance at the punching bag.

_More powers equals more radiation…._

Metal starts flocking towards me from across the room.

_Let's make a microwave and see what happens._

* * *

**And there is this chapter! I'm going to start the next chapter soon, and I have a vague idea on what to write. Also, yes, this is before Days of Future Past. Or... after it?! Damn time travel movies, making things confusing. Oh, well, time to go write.**

**Justin: Age of Ultron is tomorrow. Are you excited?**

**Me: Justin what the fuck do you think the answer to that question is?**

**Justin: I'm sorry, nevermind.**

**Both: Don't forget to review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

I once again am yelling at Matt for trying to get up. I think he justs blocks me out at this point.

"Just stay on the couch," I rant, "That's all I ask. You can't even do that. If you weren't one of the best shows out there I would be cursing you out right now!"

Matt retorts, "You already curse me out. You curse everyone out. There has not been one day where I haven't heard you curse."

"Shut up, Murdock." Just then, Banner came in from his lab of science, looking slightly worried.

"Have you guys seen Sara?" he asks us, "I was checking her gamma radiation when it suddenly skyrocketed. We need to find her before-" He gets cut off when the ground shakes and a giant BOOM rings across the tower coming from the training room. Bruce looks at me with wide eyes.

"Fuck. SARA!" I yell, running to the training room, Kurt and Bruce following. We run through the door to see Sara laughing.

"Hooolllly shit that was awesome!" she exclaims, "I just exploded!"

"You EXPLODED!?" Bruce and I scream at once.

She continues to laugh, "Yeah, and it was fucking cool! I burned the punching bag!"

"Sara, do you know how insanely dangerous that was?!" I shriek.

She mutters, not looking to happy anymore, "I was just testing my limits..."

"Yeah, well, you're limits could have killed you and all of New York!" Bruce reminds her. I REALLY hope he doesn't turn into the Hulk.

"God, I'm still alive, and and so is New York, so I'm not really seeing the problem," Sara grumbles, crossing her arms.

"The problem is you could have died!" I am slowly losing my patience with her.

"But I didn't! I just blew up a punching bag!"

"Next time it might not be a punching bag! Next time it could be you, me or Seanna! It could be Bruce, Tony, or Steve! It could be anyone!"

"OH WELL THEN!" She yells, "EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO FIND OUT THE LIMITS OF MY POWERS!"

"That's not what this is about and you know it!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT ABOUT?! HUH!? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE ANY POWERS OF YOUR OWN! YOU'RE USELESS!" That last comment gets to me. I stand back, amazed, then what she said finally sinks in. She just rushes past all of us, ignoring the hurt look on my face.

Bruce puts a hand on my shoulder, "Amanda, are you okay?" I just shake my head, tears starting to come out. I run out, ignoring anyone who saw me. I find myself on the roof, then I break down. I curl up into a ball, and start letting the tears flow. Sara was right, I am useless. I was useless in my old world, and even here, when everyone got cool powers, I was stuck with nothing. I was avoiding those thoughts for a while now, but now Sara has stirred them up, and they won't leave. I feel Kurt teleport right beside me.

"I'm not in the mood Kurt," I sniff, turning away from him.

"I know, but a few friends are concerned," he comments, which makes me turn around. I see Tony, Steve, Pietro, Peter, and Wasp.

"What are you guys doing here?" I sigh.

Tony steps up, "We saw you running through the tower, crying. Kinda worried us a bit, especially after hearing that 'earthquake'."

"So, we went to Bruce, and he told us everything that happened," Pietro continued.

Peter speaks up, "Kurt was still there, too afraid to leave in case Sara was outside the door, and we asked him to take us where you were."

Jan asks, "You don't really think you're useless, do you?" I just nod my head, unable to answer.

"There are no such things as useless people," Steve tells me sternly, "Everyone is useful in they're own way."

"Well, thanks, Steve," I say sarcastically, "But I was useless back in my own world. Even here, I'm useless. I don't even have a power."

"So?" Pietro scoffs, "Who needs powers to be useful? You were trained by two of the strongest people in the world, and they don't have powers."

"I'm pretty sure having powers in a team of superheroes definitely helps, though," I grumble bitterly.

Tony mentions, "You got us Matt Murdock during a time when I was willing to give up and giving the mission back to SHEILD. That's not useless, that's incredible."

"It's only because I know a lot about Marvel," I look down, "If I didn't we'd all be lost as fuck."

"You know, you are really making this whole 'helping self-esteem' thing incredibly difficult."

"I know."

Peter steps up, "Listen, I know that you feel useless. But you're not. You are one of the most important members on this team. Same goes for Sara and Seanna. Anyone who was made a part of the Avengers is useful, and don't you forget that."

"Don't you forget you only wanted us because we had no idea what was going on, and that made us dangerous. You didn't even believe us at first when we told our story," I remind him.

"That's true, but I believe you now. You've proved you are worthy enough to be a part of this team. We know you're not useless, and Sara was wrong to tell you that," Peter continues.

"What's wrong with her, anyway?" Stark wonders, "She's been pissy ever since the Loki thing."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it was the fact that you didn't trust her?"I grumble, "Or maybe it was the fact I attacked her without letting her explain herself?"

Tony nods, "Yeah, that would do it. Listen, there are going to be people everywhere that try to put you down. You gotta prove them wrong an get back up. I'm speaking from personal experience here. No matter what Sara or anyone else says, you are important. We wouldn't be helping you out if you weren't. Now, cheer up and go back to being the sarcastic little shit I know you are."

I smile, "Thanks, Tony. I really needed that. Now, if you could get off your lazy ass and get Matt that SHEILD agent, that'd be great."

He claps his hands, "And she's back! I'll get on the phone right now!" He starts to leave.

"You gonna fi those windows while you're at it?" I call after him.

"I'll do it later!"

"Those windows are never getting fixed," I chuckle, then turn to the others, "Thank you, guys, for trying to make me feel better."

"No problem," Pietro shrugs, "You needed help. We help people. Besides, you are our friend. No friend of ours should feel bad."

I sigh, "We need to help Sara. She's going out of control. Something's up, and I don't like it."

"We'll figure it out," Peter promised, "It'll all be okay. Sara will calm down, we'll beat the Masters of Evil, and then we'll find a way to get you guys back home." For some reason, that last statement did not make me all that happy. Did I not want to go back home as much I thought I did? One thing's for sure: the more time we stay here, the more we change. And I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

**I SAW AGE OF ULTRON AND IT WAS GLORIOUS. PIETRO, BAE, LET ME LOVE YOU! YOU SASSY LITTLE CANDY LOVING SHIT. I LOVE YOU, COME BACK. Seriously, if you haven't seen the movie yet, I highly recommend you do. It is easily my favorite MCU movie of all time. If you ship Clintasha though, don't get too excited. That ship is sunk and it ain't ever coming back.**

**Justin: She didn't ship it, so she wasn't to upset about it.**

**Me: No shipping for me! I like canon, thank you very much. But I also like the idea of Nat not needing anyone.**

**Justin: Ultron was a great villain.**

**Me: DAMN RIGHT HE WAS! I WAS SO HAPPY TO SEE HIM LIVE ACTION!**

**Both: Don't forget to review!**


	30. Chapter 30

Honestly, I'm pissed.

And anyone going in my room can tell.

I slam my door shut, turn to the wall, and promptly punch it. I punch again, and again, and again, venting my anger on a literal vent. _Blah blah blah don't use your pooooowers blabh blah fucking BLAH!_ Metal lurches from the wall, shooting straight through it.

An idea comes into my mind.

And it's brilliant.

I grab a jacket from my closet, slip it on, and grab a small map from the upper shelf. Stark, you sly son of a bitch. I slip out of the room. The hallways are empty.

Perfect.

I go towards the elevator, get in, press down, and wait.

"Miss Sara, Mr. Stark wishes to speak to you." Jarvis announces.

"I'm busy." I reply, slipping my hands into the jackets pockets.

"Where are you planning on going?" Jarvis asks.

"Just on a jog around the block." I reply, cracking a smile as the doors open.

I step out of the elevator, and exit the tower for the first time in three days.

Oddly, New York hasn't changed. Cars are still stuck in traffic, people are still walking by with little to do.

I flip up my hood, and start down the road. I don't mind quickening my pace to get farther from the tower. Before I know what I'm doing, I'm sprinting. I'm happy, I'm free.

There are no strings on me.

After a couple blocks of sprinting, I stop to catch my breath. I glance behind me to see that Avengers Tower is still in the skyline, but much smaller than it was before. _Wonder if they're looking for me. _

I shrug, and start walking yet again.

Eventually, it gets dark. I don't have cash, or any way to show that I'm with the Avengers. I only know one place to show up at.

Foggy answers the door.

"Don't want any," He starts to shut the door almost immediately. I put my hand on the door.

"Foggy come on." I grumble, crossing my arms. "I just need a place to stay for one night, than I'm up and out."

The door shuts in my face.

I cross my arms, before turning around. There has to be someone else who would let me in.

I look at the large, Brooklyn Bridge in the distance, and let out a sigh.

Swimming with clothes on is hard. Swimming in freezing water is harder, though. The metal wraps around me when I reach one of the large pillars going into the water, and hauls me up to the top as if it's an elevator. I turn the metal as I reach the area underneath the road way, and crawl out. The metal wraps around my feet and hands, making sure I won't fall. I lean against one of the beams and shiver. I'm dripping wet, but at least the Avengers won't find me here….at least Mandy won't find me here. I pull my arms down, metal wrapping me in a cocoon.

Morning comes sooner than I thought it would. Light peeks in through the cracks in the metal, heat radiating from it. I put up my hands and lower the metal. My stomach rumbles and I look towards where the Avengers Tower is. I sigh, and climb up to the road way. My clothes are stiff from being wet, but at least I still have them.

I walk through the city for at least an hour looking for something to eat, even though I don't have cash. I'm tempted to start begging, but I don't. Begging is for people who can't handle their own, after all.

Pennies flock to me as I walk, rolling beside me. I occasionally bend down to grab a few, but I do it casually, like this is a normal thing.

I adjust my hood, and glance around. Avengers Tower is up and running in the distance. I'm tempted to go back there, but I decide the temptation isn't worth going back to face what I've done.

I've really fucked up this time.

I feel bad for what I said to Mandy, really I do. I lashed, she didn't deserve me saying that, and I'm tempted to go back and apologize.

A scream stops me in my tracks.

I turn towards the alley where it came from, and start towards it.

A woman is pinned to the wall by a taller man, a knife in his hands.

"Hey!" I snarl, getting into a fighting position.

The man turns to look at me, and lets out a laugh.

"Get out of here, kid." He snarls. In response, the knife flies from his hand to my own, the metal bent into a sphere.

"Wanna let go of her?" I ask, motioning to the woman. The sphere hovers in the air. "Or am I going to have to make you?" I snarl, cracking a smile.

"Cocky." The man observes, a tingle running down my spine.

"Guess that's why we brought you here." Cold sweeps from my feet, and I glance down.

Stone.

"No, no, no, no, no," I mutter, struggling. "The hell are you doing?!" I growl, struggling as the stone creeps up to my knees.

"What does it look like?" The stone is at my stomach now, my arms beginning to turn.

"We're taking you back." The stone covers me entirely, and my world goes cold, and dark.

* * *

**Well, shit. Problems are happening. Honestly today was kinda a bittersweet day for me and I am beyond tired.**

**Justin: Her mom yelled at her three times; once in front of her friends.**

**Me: That was over the phone.**

**Justin: Still.**

**Me: (*sigh*) Don't forget to review, or whatever. Imma go back to looking up pictures of Pietro.**


	31. Chapter 31

Thirty-One

The minute we get back downstairs, Wanda comes rushing towards us.

"Sara ran off," she breaths, "She ran out of the tower."

"JARVIS, search the city for any signs of increasing gamma radiation," Tony orders at once, "Make sure you find her as soon as possible." I suddenly don't feel well.

"Amanda?" Peter asks me, "Are you okay?" I shake my head, unable to answer. I sway a bit, then I blackout.

_(IHAVENOIDEAWHERETHISISGOING)_

I wake up the next morning in my bed, confused. How did I get here? I walk downstairs to see everyone is up.

"How the hell did I get into my bed?" I question, "I don't even remember falling asleep."

"You passed out after Wanda told us about Sara," Peter informs me, "Pietro caught you before you hit the ground and sped you to your room."

I turn to the speedster, "Thanks, Pietro. I really appreciate that."

"No problem," he replies.

"So, any word on Sara?" I look to Stark, but it's Matt, who is miraculously still on the couch, who replies.

"JARVIS hasn't found her yet, but I got a call from Foggy saying that some girl tried to get him to stay the night with him. Guessing that was her?"

"That was most definitely her," I sigh, "So, there's no sign of her?"

"No, which is good," Bruce says, "It means she isn't using her powers, so New York won't blow up."

"Uh, no, not good!" I exclaim, "Do you forget that the Masters of Evil are after us!"

"No, I didn't forget!" Bruce defends, 'It just... slipped my mind!"

"That's the same fucking thing!" I snap, not in the mood for any bullshit.

Tony cuts in, "Alright, that's enough! There is enough going on as it is, we do not need to have _another_ fight between us."

I take a deep breath, "You're right. We can't let our emotions rule us. I learned that the hard way. So what do we do?"

"We wait until JARVIS gets a sighting of her," Hank sighs, "Until then, just hang around." I nod my head in agreement, walking off. Kurt, even though he knows Sara isn't in the building, follows me again.

"Why are you following me now?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow, "Sara isn't here."

"I'm used to it," he shrugs. We pass by Peter, and I can tell he's confused.

"What?" he keeps looking at the sight of Kurt following me.

I call back, "I don't know, he just likes following me at this point!" I could tell this did not ease his confusion. I sit down on the couch next to Murdock. "Tony called in that agent yet?"

"Yeah, you wanna know what she said? I could get off this god forsaken couch," he makes a point to say.

"Uh, huh," I say, not really paying attention, "That's nice."

"Okay, this isn't right. You have to have some other reaction to me being allowed off the couch," he sighs. I snap out of it.

"Who said you can get off the couch?!" I turned to him quickly, "Not on my watch!"

He responds, "The SHEILD agent Tony called said I could get off the couch. You're not alright, otherwise you would have caught that."

"I know," I hold my head in my hands, "It's because I'm so worried about Sara. We aren't in the best of terms, if you couldn't tell. And then she pulls this shit."

"If I may say," Kurt speaks up, "Sara and you seem to be quite close. I do not think she is her right mind at the moment."

"What, you mean to tell me Sara is already being controlled by the Enchantress?" I laugh bitterly. Kurt just looks at me. I realize, "Holy shit. TONY! GATHER THE AVENGERS! WE NEED TO HAVE A MEETING!"

_(Youdidn'tseethatcoming?)_

"So, you're telling me that the Enchantress is already possessing Sara?" Tony rubs his forehead, "Is there anything to back this up?"

"She's acting differently than usual, she's angrier. I know for a fact that's exactly what happened when she controlled the Hulk," I tell him, "I watched all of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. I know what shit went down."

"She's right, Tony," Bruce speaks up, "That's exactly what happened when she controlled the other guy."

"So, Sara is possessed by the Enchantress. What are we going to do about it? We don't know where she is," Natasha reminds.

Jean sighs, "If only she were a mutant, then the Professor could go back to the school and use Cerebro."

"Well, she's not a mutant, so that wont help," I say, then sit down, "I don't know what we're going to do. This started out so easy, just Sara messing around and me trying to calm her down. Now all this shit happened, and I'm so lost."

"Hey, kid, it'll be alright," Wolverine puts a hand on my shoulder, "We'll find her, don't worry."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I wave him off, "I'm just having a moment. Just shut your face, okay?"

That earned me a glare, "Hey, I'm just trying to help."

"I know," I say, "I'm just freaking out on the inside. I also am just completely rude to you, but I don't mean it. It's like how I act with Stark, but I don't hold back with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I know you can handle it, unlike Stark here."

"Hey," Tony protests, but we all ignore him.

Just then, JARVIS speaks up, "It appears there is an increase of gamma radiation in the middle of the city."

"It has to be Sara!" I exclaim.

"What's going on now? Show me what's happening?" Tony demands. An image of an alleyway made of stone.

"She seems to have been kidnapped, sir," JARVIS mentions. I feel myself turn white.

Peter notices this, "Oh, no, please tell me you're not going to faint again."

"I'm not going to faint again," I whisper, "I'm going to go out there, look for her, kick the ass of whoever took her, and bring her back."

"No, you're not," Tony objects.

"Try and stop me, bitch, I dare you."

"You are clearly in no clear state of mind to go off and fight. Especially now that you've started showing some signs of your radiation rising. No, you're staying here."

"Fine," I relent, "But promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"If Sara tries to avoid coming back, let her know that I'm sorry for everything."

"Got it," Tony promises.

I turn to Peter, "And I'm guessing you're going?"

"Probably. You think it's the Masters?"

"That's the best guess. If you get the chance, punch Amora in the face for me, will ya?"

* * *

**And we will see what happens next with Sara! I don't have much to say today, and Justin had to on another mission for Lord Death, so I'll say it by myself; Don't forget to review!**


	32. Chapter 32

Slowly, light comes back into my world.

And I don't like what I see.

A flurry of seals speed around the entrance to a rectangular like cell, which I'm currently in the middle of. There's a small pillow on the ground, and a bucket in the corner. I try to stand, but my knee's feel like jelly.

"Well look who's up."

I glance at the entrance, anger sparking in me. The Enchantress.

"Let me the _fuck _out of here before I come out there and whoop your sorry, blonde, asguardian ass!" I snarl, anger boiling inside of me.

"Please then. As they say in your world, 'come at me, brother'."

I don't hold back. I force myself to my legs, and charge at the barrier.

A shock of pain spreads over me, tingles of numbness running down my fingers and toes. I fall back, and shake my head, my thoughts jumbled.

"Magic." I snarl, glaring at her.

"How endearing, you recognize it." Amora observes, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Why the hell am I here?" I growl, balling my hands into fists.

"I'm glad you asked, because I was just about to announce my evil plan." Amora chuckles, cracking a smile. "Don't worry though, you'll have plenty of company in your cell when we capture the other two girls who came with you. What were their names? Seanda and Maxy?" Amora chuckles.

"Seanna and Mandy, and if you fucking touch them-!" I charge the barrier again, and bounce off it yet again.

"Fucking touch them and I'll rip you to pieces! I'll tear you apart! I shred you into tiny, harmless little asguardian bitch bits!" I roar, charging the barrier again. I fall back yet again.

"I thought you and the other had an argument." Amora observes.

"How the hell do you know about that?" I snarl, stepping forward towards the barrier.

"We have eyes, quite literally, everywhere." Amora replies, waving her hand.

"You'll have your eyes down your fucking throat when I get my hands on you!" I snarl, leaping at the barrier. I bounce back, landing on the floor. My stomach rumbles. I realize how fucking hungry I am.

"So you brought us here." I mutter, getting up on my hands and knees.

Amora is quiet, and I know I've guessed right.

"Why?" I growl after a moment, stepping towards the barrier.

She is silent.

"FUCKING WHY!? TELL ME BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR THROAT!" I roar, leaping at the barrier at full strength. Mid jump, a blast of energy shoots me back into the back wall, pain erupting in my abdomen.

"You're pathetic." Amora snarls, glaring at me as I sit up. I clutch my stomach, the pain rising with every breath. _Alright, yeah, that's a broken fucking rib there. The pain is real. Holy shit. The pain is real._

"I-I wouldn't be t-talking if I w-were you." I reply, wincing.

"What do you mean?" Amora growls.

I take in a breath, and crack a smile.

"Y-You're the one t-talking to me. I m-might b-be pathetic, but your much w-worse." I chuckle.

"You're lucky he's forbade any killing of our prisoners." Amora snarls.

"He?" I mutter, standing up.  
"Our leader. I don't exactly favor the man, but he is a strategic genius."

"I ship it." I mutter.

"What was that?" Amora asks.

"Nothing." I reply, cracking my neck. The pain is still boiling in my stomach, but I decide to bear it.

"So tell me, where are your little friends?" Amora asks after a moment.

"You won't see them coming." I reply, getting into a starting stance.

"I'd bet against it." I dart towards the barrier, though this time doesn't result in success.

"That barrier is made of the strongest of my magic. You should give up." Amora observes.

"Fuck you." I charge again, bouncing off it.

"I'm not going to let you," I charge, bounce off, and shake my head.

"Hurt my friends!" I pierce the barrier and let out a shriek of pain. It feels like fire, no, no, it feels like _acid_. I fall back, my vision blurring. Whatever that barrier of made of, going through it is a lot worse than staying in the cell. I glance at my hand. It's completely numb, already turning red.

"Yes, that's what happens when there are back up spells around a barrier." Amora chuckles, rolling her eyes.

"S.t.f.u. Extra on the F." I snarl, propping myself up on my good arm. "Got any food, Assora or are you Minors of Evil gonna starve me to death?" I ask after a moment.

"I do have food, yes, but I'm not going give you the satisfaction of eating just yet. Our goal is break you, not supply you with your every need." I glance at the bucket.

"Yeah, I can tell." I mutter, turning back to her. "If you have magic, why do you still need to 'break me'?" I chuckle.

"The last time I controlled someone with even half a will, it left quite a scar on…..I don't want to repeat my mistakes." Amora explains.

"Oh, well in that case, you just earned yourself an extra 'fuck you'. Congladurations, you motherfucker."

"You know you pronounced congratulations wrong, right?"

"Oh I'm fully fucking aware." I grumble, rolling my eyes.

"Anyways why the hell are you here? Shouldn't you be off doing some, I dunno, witchy bitch stuff? You are the queen bitchy witch, after all." I observe.

"For your information, I was just about to leave. I just reinforced the spell." Amora explains. "And don't call me 'bitchy witch'." She adds.

"Bitchy witch, witchy bitch, witchy bitchy, oh my you are so NOT pretty." I hum, cracking a smile at the annoyed look on the Enchantress' face.

"How did the Avengers ever even stand you?" She grumbles, crossing her arms.

"They are Earths Mightiest Heroes. They must have the Earths Mightiest Stamina too." I chuckle, pain searing in my hand. It spreads to my arm after a minute, and I try not to move it too much.

"You know, if I wanted to, I could blow you up right now." I offer after a moment.

"Oh really? How do you figure that?" Amora chuckles.

"Gamma radiation. I just have to get pissed and blamo, you're gone." I chuckle, wincing as a spike of pain erupts in my arm.

"And if you do that you'll also destroy yourself."

"Worth it." I reply, cracking a smile.

"Worth it?" Amora mutters.

"Yeah. If I blow this place up, at least you guys can't get Mandy and Seanna anymore. And don't think I won't do it." I snarl, forcing myself to stand.

"These seals are more than capable of containing a little bit of radiation." Amora observes.

"You're right," I crack my knuckles.

"Guess I'll just have to get out then!" I launch towards the barrier, my hands piercing it. Pain springs to life as I topple through the barrier. My entire body feels like it's on fire. I wheeze, the breath completely gone out of me.

"Well that worked out splendid for you, didn't it." Amora chuckles.

I get on my hands and knees, quickly looking around for any metal.

A support beam.

"Don't do it." Amora grumbles.

Before the metal even starts to move towards us, Amora is launched back. Air swarms around me, before Quicksilver stops, and cracks a smile.

"You didn't see that coming?" He chuckles, turning to me.

"You look horrible." Pietro observes. I glance at him, trying to get some air back into me. "Think you can walk?" Pietro asks. I shake my head.

"No you can't walk or no you don't want to come back?" Pietro asks.

I hold up a finger to Pietro, who lets out a sigh of relief.

"You'll pay for that!" Amora snarls, blasting a bolt of energy at Quicksilver.

A blast of red shoots past Pietro and me, blocking the blast. Another burst shoots past, this time knocking Amora into a wall. I turn and glance at Scarlet Witch.

"Don't even _try _to touch my brother." She snarls. She turns to me, relief in her eyes.

"Glad to see your not dead." She chuckles. _Right back at ya. _

"Can you get up?" She asks. I shake my head, Quicksilver helping me up.

"Get her out of here." Scarlet Witch orders.

"Not without you." Pietro replies, cracking a small smile.

"Pietro,"

"Wanda,"

"Could you please do what I say for once?" Scarlet Witch sighs.

"Maybe when you get twelve minutes older." Pietro replies, a sly smile spreading across his face.

"Uh," I manage to catch my breath. "Hate to interrupt the bonding slash hating moment here, but kinda need to g.t. here." I observe.

"Right. Pietro," Scarlet Witch sighs.

A blast of energy erupts, Scarlet Witch putting up a barrier of red energy.

A blurr of red and blue shoots out of the door, Amora stumbling back as Spider Man punches her square in the face.

"That was for Amanda," He chuckles, cracking a smile. He turns to us, and lets out a sigh.

"You two need to hurry up. Stark's getting impatient." Spider Man observes.

Pietro helps me up, before speeding out of the base, Spider Man and Scarlet Witch in tow.

The Avengers are waiting in the jet, Hawk Eye cleaning a bit of goo off his bow and arrow, muttering something about 'sticky bombs'. It takes off and we fly in silence for about five minutes.

"You caused a lot of trouble, you know." Bruce observes. I nod.

"If you need to pass out, you can." Wanda offers.

I shake my head. My arms are still red, still burning, but at least it isn't as bad as when it first started.

"How're you feeling?" Natasha asks.

"Like shit." I reply. "I'll probably need a bandage and an icepack. Probably a pop tart too, just for good measure." I chuckle.

"Good to know." Natasha chuckles.

"Mandy's pretty sorry over what happened, you know." Tony observes.

"Yeah, well, look can you guys just drop me off at some gas station or something? I don't really want to go back to the Tower." I mutter, crossing my arms.

"Why not?" Bruce asks.

"Look, all I'm doing there is fucking shit up, and not even in a good way." I sigh, shaking my head.

"Not gonna argue about that. I still do need to get those windows fixed…" Tony mutters.

"That's no reason to leave the Tower." Bruce observes.

"It's a reason to me. I don't want to end up costing you guys more time looking for me when you should be working on figuring out Mandy or Seanna's radiation." I reply, letting out a sigh.

"Then your plan to run off is pretty counter intuitive, isn't it?" Stark chuckles, cracking a grin.

"Oh now s.t.f.u." I mutter, crossing my arm.

"Besides, right now our priority is finding out why the Masters of Evil want you three and why they brought you here." Tony sighs.

"Fine." I grumble, crossing my arms.

"But, after the Masters of Evil are taken care of and we get the radiation sorted out, that is if you three don't go back to your own world, then you can leave." Tony offers.

"But since the Masters of Evil are currently unaccounted for, you're sticking with us." Natasha adds.

"Great." I mutter, letting out a small laugh.

We fly for about ten minutes in pure and utter silence.

"We'll be at the tower shortly." Natasha informs from the front of the jet.

_Get ready for the guilt. All the guilt. Aaaaaaaall of it. _"Damn you, inner spider bitch." I mutter, shaking my head.

"What?" Tony asks, arching a brow.

"Nothing. Inside joke." I reply, shrugging. _Like really inside. _

"Your arm," Wanda observes after a moment. I glance at my arms, Wanda starting over to where I'm sitting. "Yeah, see, this is why I can't have nice limbs. Force fields man. Force fields everywhere."

* * *

**I AM A MAJOR FAN OF THIS CHAPTER! THIS WAS AMAZING! FUCK YEAH! PIETRO WAS SO IN CHARACTER I LOVE IT! Please tell me what you thought so I can read them aloud to Sara.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

I plop myself down on the couch with a sigh, tired about all the shit that's been going on. I hope Peter punches Amora like I asked him to.

"It's weird not seeing Matt on that couch," Seanna notes, having stayed behind to keep me company.

I respond, "It felt weird to let him off it. Matt Murdock must always be on a couch, just like he must always be found beaten up in a dumpster."

"One day of that show coming out and there were already inside jokes," she mutters.

"AVOCADOS AT LAW!" I scream for no real reason, "We are going to be the best damn avocados the world has ever seen!" Seanna just shakes her head at me, laughing softly at my sudden randomness. Hey, just because Sara wasn't here doesn't mean the insanity can go away. Just then, I heard the jet land.

"That's them," Seanna says, and we ran over to where the others were. I quickly look around for Sara, but Peter finds me first.

"Hey," he greets cheerfully, "I punched Amora in the face for you, just liked you asked."

"Good boy," I nod, "Now did you get Sara?" That's when I notice her come out of the jet. She immediately looks down, not wanting to meet my eyes. I feel my face fall slightly. _Is she still mad at me?_

Peter catches the look on my face, "She's not upset, she's just guilty. She thinks she's being a burden on us."

Her head snaps up, "Hey! Maybe I wanted to tell her that, Arachniass!"

I speak up, "Sara, you are a total dumbass." I then tackle her into a hug, "You're not a burden, Kohai. No one who is on this team is a burden. And they're not useless, either." I feel her flinch on that last statement.

"So, you're not mad at me?" She asks warily, as if she really didn't want to hear my answer.

I smile at her, "No, I'm not mad. You weren't yourself. We think you were being possessed by the Enchantress."

"That makes sense," she nods, "So, no more being mad at each other?"

I confirm, "No more being mad at each other. I'm tired of constantly wanting to have Guren No Yumiya on as a background when I'm around you."

She chuckles, "Mandy, you should always want Guren No Yumiya playing in the background."

"I'm sorry, but Guren No what?" Tony looked confused.

"Guren No Yumiya," I answer calmly, "It's the first opening to Attack On Titan, which is badass."

"Attack On Titan? You mean that show about zebras?" Hawkeye questions me.

I'm confused, "Zebr- There are no zebras in Attack On Titan! Sara!"

"What?" her face showed innocence, but I knew better.

"Sara told you guys what she wishes Attack On Titan was about. It's really about three kids trying to survive in a world where their home is over run by giant, skinless, man-eating monsters and they join the military to learn more about them," I explain, "Except for the main character, Eren Jeager. He wants to kill all titans in revenge for them killing his mother."

"Damn," Tony whistled, "Sounds good. Wish we could watch it, but it seems that it doesn't exist in this world."

"Really? You guys have Homestuck and Tokyo Ghoul, but you don't have Attack On Titan?"

"Apparently not."

"Your universe is fucking weird," I mutter, shaking my head.

"Like you're one to talk," Peter laughs, "So far to us everything that we don't know about has been extremely strange."

"You mean like Dr. Strange?" I mutter to Sara and Seanna who burst out laughing. Professor X rolled onto the scene, the rest of the X-Men not too far away. Kurt noticed Sara and immediately teleported to me, latching onto my shoulders.

I sigh, "This isn't stopping anytime soon, is it?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear," Professor X chuckles before turning to Sara, "I never got the chance to properly introduce myself. I am Professor Charles Xavier, but I'm certain you already knew that. You've caused us a lot of grief, young lady."

"Yeah, I know," she says sheepishly, "But that's over now. No more causing grief here. At least not from me."

"I know," he smiles, "Now, I understand you control technology? That's quite similar to an old... friend's power."

"Oh, you mean Magneto?" she perks up, "Yeah, I have badass tech powers that I have to watch carefully so that I don't make New York disappear."

I facepalm, "I apologize in advance for any insensitive things she may say during your stay at the tower. I've tried many time before to stop her, and at this point I've just given up."

"Don't worry, my dear, it's nothing I haven't dealt with before," he tell me, holding up a hand, "I am a founder of a school, after all. If I weren't used to these types of statements, I would have been driven mad a long time ago."

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me," I turn to Wolverine, "How the hell are able to be around kids for so long without getting angry? I know I couldn't do it without at least one kid dying and I don't have insane anger issues like you do."

He replies, "A hell of a lot of patience. Professor X had to constantly keep telling me in my had to not kill the kids. Now I'm used to them, so it's easier."

I nod, "You have my undying respect, good sir. There is no way I wouldn't have killed a kid in the first day."

"Hey, Beast," Sara calls the blue man over, "I wanna talk to you about science."

"Why don't you ask the other scientists in the tower?" he asks.

She responds, "Because I've already talked to them all. I wanna talk to new people. So get your furry blue ass over here."

"Coming," he sighs before walking over to where Sara was. I go over to Seanna, Kurt trailing behind me as always.

"I'm a bit disappointed that the Evan Peters Quicksilver isn't here," she mentions to me.

"Well," I think about it, "He's an alternate, younger version of Pietro. It might be confusing having him here."

"Nah, you know Evan is bae," she shakes her head.

I shoot back, "I'm sorry, but Aaron Taylor-Johnson stole my heart."

"Why did I not expect that?" she sighs.

"What, you didn't see that coming?" she gives me the straightest face before we both burst out laughing. Kurt just looked confused at what we were talking about, which made us laugh even harder.

* * *

**Yes, I had to add that last line. No, I don't regret anything. I have way too much power to be allowed to write. Don't forget to review.**


	34. Chapter 34

Beast and I stroll towards the lab, the mutant silent.

"So Magneto," I begin.

"What about him?" Beast replies, glancing at me.

"Well I mean, have you two met? Like ever?" I ask.

"A few times, yes." Beast sighs.

"You two played chess didn't you?" I chuckle.

"Hmm?" Beast mutters.

"You two must have played chess." I observe.

"We never did." Beast sighs.

"Not even once? How about have a discussion about wizards or something?" I offer.

"Not once." Beast replies.

"Aw man." I sigh, letting out a small chuckle.

We walk in silence for a moment before we get to the laboratory.

Bruce, somehow, managed to beat us there.

"Good to know we have another scientist on board." Bruce chuckles, shaking hands with Beast.

"It's a pleasure." Beast replies.

I let out a low growl, the metal slicing the dummy in half. Sweat drips from my cheek. "H-How about that time?" I ask, turning to Bruce.

"Not a single spike." Bruce mutters, crossing his arms. "It's like something just shut off your radiation completely." Bruce observes.

"Or her internal structure is finally deciding to react and hold in the radiation." Beast replies, glancing at Bruce.

"To do that she would have to be at least somewhat aware." Bruce sighs, turning to Beast.

"The subconscious is a rather powerful thing, as I'm sure you're aware of."

"Well I feel left out." Tony chuckles, stepping into the laboratory.

"Even if it were somehow her subconscious, she would be letting out at least a small flow of radiation." Bruce explains.

"What are they talking about?" Tony asks, stepping over to me.

"No idea." I reply.

"Unless her body has finally become a proper containment for it, at least at its current level." Beast retorts.

"It _does _seem to be a smaller amount than it was before she was captured." Bruce observes.

"Perhaps the Enchantress had some say in her radiation? I'm sure that's something she of all people would be able to manipulate." Beast replies.

"Sara, what were you feeling when you blasted out that last radiation?" Bruce asks, turning to me after a moment.

"Um, anger. Lots and lots of anger." I explain.

"Nothing else?" Bruce asks.

"Just a shit ton of anger. Why?" I answer.

"It seems your radiation is tied to your anger. It increased severely before the explosion. It relies on your emotions, but it only seems to grow extremely when you're angered." Bruce explains.

"Oh well that's cool. So no temper tantrum and no explosion?" I ask.

"That seems to be the relatively easy way of saying it, yes." Beast chuckles.

"Sweet." I puff, wiping my forehead. "If ya don't mind, I'm gonna go refuel the ol' tanker." I chuckle, bounding out of the lab.

"Oh, hey, Sara." Mandy greets as I step into the room.

"Sup." I reply, shrugging.

"Nothing much." I fix a glass of soda, the silence almost unbearable between us.

"So, look, about what I said before," I begin, putting down the glass.

"It's fine, really." Mandy assures, smiling.

"No, it's not fine." I reply, letting out a sigh.

"I shouldn't have said what I said, and if you're pissed at me then I'm cool with it." I explain. "I was just pissed and I guess kind of groggy from the whole explosion bullshit? And then I got kidnapped and holy shit, man, Amora can talk _fucking forever_." I add.

"Its fine, Kohai." Mandy repeats, letting out a chuckle.

"Still though, you've got to admit, the explosion was pretty cool." I offer.

"It was dangerous." Mandy replies.

"But cool." I chuckle. "But yeah, don't think I'll be pulling anymore of that shit unless I super uber have to." I explain.

"Well hopefully you won't have to." Mandy sighs.

"By the way, hey, forgot to tell you, when you hugged me earlier, kind of hurt like shit." I chuckle, rubbing my rib.

"Why?" Mandy asks.

"I think Amora broke one of my ribs."

"WHAT?!" Mandy gapes.

"Yeah, but it's cool. Still hurts some, but not as bad as it did when it happened. Probably have a healing factor or some shit." I explain.

"I wouldn't bet against it." Mandy chuckles, cracking a smile.

"But yeah so what happened while you were at the lair?" Seanna chides, arching a brow at us as she walks over.

"Well, for the most part, Amora blabbered on and I tried to get out. B.t.w. if you ever go there, the forcefields hurt like fuck." I sigh.

"I can imagine." Seanna chuckles.

"Oooooh believe me, there is literally no fucking reason anyone should have to _imagine _how bad they hurt after they fucking run into them twenty fucking times." I explain.

"That's a lot of 'fuck'." Mandy observes.

"Fuck yeah it fucking is." I reply, cracking a smile.

"Daaaaaaamn." Seanna gapes, letting out a laugh.

"So what about you and Peter?" Mandy asks after a moment as I sip from my drink.

"What about Arachniass?" I ask, glancing at her.

"You seem kind of sour towards him." Mandy observes.

"He's just not my type. Though apparently he is yours."

"KOHAI!" Mandy crosses her arms and shoots me a glare.

"What?" I laugh, rolling my eyes. "I ship it. Air Spider, ya know?" I chuckle.

"Air Spider? I get the spider part but what's with the Air?" Seanna asks.

"When she was fighting me over…..yeah, that, the wind picked up. I don't really know if it's connected to her or if maybe John just did the windy thing, but regardless, it's one of my ships." I explain.

"Why do you ship me and him?" Mandy asks.

"You spend the most time with him. I picture you two being the cutest little pale couple." I chuckle.

"Pale as in best friends?" Mandy asks.

"Yup." I reply.

"Oh, well, then yeah, we're pale I guess." Mandy sighs, shrugging.

"Wouldn't mind it being flushed either." I mutter.

"What?" Mandy asks.

"Nothing." I reply quickly.

"Though if we're going by that kind of shipping, you've been making a lot of black come on's towards him." Mandy observes.

"What?" I ask, arching a brow.

"You're constantly teasing him. That's hate, right?" Mandy asks.

"I don't hate the guy, really I don't, it's just I don't like him in general."

Mandy is silent for a moment, as is Seanna.

"That means the same thing." Seanna observes after a moment.

"Oh, huh. How about that?" I chuckle, rolling my eyes.

"Look the point is, I'm not _trying _to hate him like over some stupid thing, but I really just don't like the _idea_ behind him. I mean, dead parents, uncle that got sh-"

"What about my uncle?" Peter asks, arching a brow at us from across the room.

"Yeaaaah what about your uncle?" Seanna asks, nudging me. A grin spreads across my face.

"Hoe don't do it." Mandy grumbles.

"What was his name again?" I ask, putting a finger on my chin.

"Oh. My. GOD. Kohai one does not simply bring up you know who to you know who!" Mandy gapes.

"Well I mean he's half way across the room. It's a wonder he even heard us, with that thick skull of his." I mutter, rolling my eyes.

"I really don't even know what to say to this, so I'm just gonna leave." Peter mutters, turning back to the TV.

"Oh, hey, Arachnia-Peter," I catch myself.

"What?" Peter asks, glancing at me.

"Did it hurt?" I ask.

"What?" He replies.

"When you fell from heaven…..because you look like you hit the ground at high speeds." A web shoots over my mouth.

Metal wraps around Peter's mouth.

"I swear I can't play a single round of Call of Duty without you people interrupting me." Hawk Eye mutters.

Naturally, I spare him.

"You are so black towards him." Mandy chuckles.

Metal wraps around her mouth too.

* * *

**So. Many. Ships. And apparently Sara ships Peter and me? I dunno, shipping is weird. Tell me what you think by reviewing!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

I walk away from that insanity, thoughts swirling among my head. Did I have feelings for Peter? Sure, he was my favorite superhero since forever, but when did that come across as having feelings for him? Ugh, this always happens whenever I get shipped with someone. I always start to question myself. I need to calm down. What else did Sara mention, something about the wind picking up when we fought? I'll have to go talk to Bruce and Hank about this. I head off towards the lab, Kurt trailing behind me as always.

"Hey," I hear Peter running up from behind me, "Thanks for trying to stop them about Uncle Ben back there. It's been a while, but... it still hurts, you know?"

"No problem," I respond, smiling, "I lost my grandmother around four years ago, to lung cancer. Everytime something reminds me of her, I just kinda feel sad. You can tell because I'll look and sound a bit sadder."

"Guess we both have someone we miss," he chuckles quietly, "So, where are you headed?"

"Off to the lab," I respond, "Sara mentioned something interesting that may have to do with if I have powers or not."

He looks intrigued, "Really? I'll go with you. After all, I am helping with the mystery that is your powers." He begins to follow me as well, causing me to freak out over what Sara had said. I don't care how hard she tries to cover it up, she thinks Peter and I would be a cute couple and I don't know how to deal with that information. I'm thinking way too much about this, he has Mary Jane. No chance in hell he has feelings for me. We get to the lab to see Bruce, Tony, and both Hanks already there.

"Oh, good!" I say, grinning, "All the science dorks are already here!"

"I resent that statement," Beast says dryly, "What do you need?"

"Sara mentioned something interesting," I tell them, putting on a straight face, "She said that when Sara and I were having our fight, she felt the wind pick up. She said it might not having anything to do with me, but I'd like to check and make sure."

"Alright," Bruce nods, "It's a good place to start."

_(Scenechange!)_

"Okay, so just remember how you felt when you fought Sara, and pretend someone is making you feel that way again," Hank Pym, instructs, to which I nod. I recall the feelings of anger and betrayal, but nothing happens. No wind, nothing.

"Did the radiation change?" I call to the scientist.

"Nope," Bruce shakes his head, "Nothing changed. Looks like this was a bust."

I sigh, "Oh, well. At least we had something, no matter how short a time."

"Hey, cheer up," Peter says, "We'll fin something soon enough."

"Right," I agree, "Now, I'm going to go check on... Sara, since Matt is no longer on the couch."

"The couch?" Hank McCoy looks confused.

Ton explains, "She has this weird thing where Matt Murdock was to be kept on the couch while he was recovering. She did not let him off the damn thing."

"Like I told Seanna, Matt Murdock must always be on a couch," I grumble, "Now, if you excuse me, I must check up on Sara." I walk out to see Peter and Kurt following me, "Okay, I kinda understand why Kurt's following me, but what's your excuse Spidey?"

"I just want to follow you," he shrugs, "So, Sara doesn't seem to like me much."

"She said she didn't like the idea of you, but I think it's something different," I say, "Because she seemed to get along with you fine until my breakdown."

"Huh, you're right," he thinks back on it, "I wonder what's going on there. Oh, well." We find Sara.

"So, I went to the science nerds about the your theory about the wind," I tell her.

"Really? What'd they say?" she seems really interested.

I chuckle, "Looks like John was doing the windy thing. They couldn't find anything on me having powers."

"Awww. Well, they'll find something soon enough! They've got Beast helping them now!" She cheerfully states.

I laugh, "That's true, Kohai. Now, I need to leave before I have the urge to yell at Matt to get on the couch."

"You have a problem," Sara notes.

I let my head fall, "I know..." I go upstairs to the roof for no real reason.

"What are we doing here, exactly?" Peter asks me, "I doubt this pace has good memories for you."

I reply, "Honestly, I just wanted to be out here. I think. I wasn't really planning anything. I just started walking and here I am."

"Well, then, tell me more about these movies," he leans over the bannister, "What made you so interested in them?"

"I'm honestly not sure," I answer, "I just love them. Maybe it was your movie when you're swinging on those webs that made me want to watch more. I don't know."

"The web-slinging? You thought that was interesting?" he raises his eyebrow.

"Well, yeah,"I shrug, "I've always wanted to know what it felt like to fly through the air like that. The movie made it look like it was amazing to do that. Was it as amazing as it looked? I think it is. Is it? It is. Tell me now!"

"Wow, you act just as weird as Sara sometimes," Peter laughs.

I reply, "I know. Now tell me!"

"You know what? Why don't I just show you?" he offers, standing up.

I look confused, "Show me?" He holds out a hand for me to take, which I do, only for him to pull me to his chest, causing my face to heat up.

"Like this," he smirks, and off we go, me screaming slightly.

"Aren't people going to see us?!" I shriek at him.

He chuckles back, "Only when I'm wearing the red and blue suit!" Eventually I calm down enough to start looking around while we're in the air. It was amazing. I've never seen anything like it before.

"Wow," I whisper, completely mesmerized.

Peter smiles at me, "I know, it's beautiful."

"That it is," I agree, "But we should probably head back. Tony might start freaking out if we're gone too long."

"Okay," he nods, and we make our way back to the tower.

"Thanks for the ride, Spidey," I say to him, "That's one thing off my bucket list."

He laughs, "No problem. Anything to help out a friend." We start to make our way downstairs.

Sara sees us and states, "I saw you guys out there, by the way." Oh, no. This could not end well for my sanity.

* * *

**SHIPPING! SO MUCH OF IT! Now let's see what Sara thought of this. Don't forget to review!**


	36. Chapter 36

"You, me, no Arachniass, now." I order, grabbing Mandy's arm. I drag her away from Peter and into a random room.

Turns out, it's a closet.

Also turns out, I don't give a fuck that it's a closet.

"What the everlasting, ever angling, _fuck _were you doing out there with lover lover boy?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"He just showed me what it's like to web sling, I don't see the problem." Mandy replies, arching a brow.

"The problem is that A.) people could have seen you and B) _it was with __A__rachniass."_

"Jeez, what's your problem with him? You acted fine around him before the whole meltdown thing." Mandy observes.

"Oh my god you have quadrant vaciliation." I moan, face palming.

"Quadrant what?" Mandy asks.

"It's where your feelings towards another switch to either a slightly different or entirely different set of feelings. You feel like best friends with him one minute and bf's with him the next." I explain.

"Uh, whoa whoa whoa, I don't like him in that way." Mandy puts up her hands and starts to exit the closet.

"I'm just saying that this isn't really counted in my shipping chart." I mutter, exiting the closet after her.

I see Mandy and Peter go back to talking, a fleck of metal hovering at my side. I'm tempted to hurl it at Peter.

A hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Don't." I glance at T'challa. "Let the two talk. I haven't seen Mandy this happy in a while." He observes.

"I wasn't gonna aim for her." I reply, cracking a smile.

"Peter?" I can see T'challa's confused look beyond the mask.

"Arachniass, yeah." I reply.

"Why?" T'challa asks.

"It's complicated." I answer.

"I can handle complicated situations." T'challa muses.

"I don't doubt it. Civil War was complicated enough…." I mutter, crossing my arms.

"Civil War?" T'challa chides.

"Shit happens and let's keep it at that. Though I do like what they did to Peter. Then again, that goes for D.K.M.U too." I chuckle.

"What would D.K.M.U. be, exactly?" T'challa asks.

"It's Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe." I explain. "Between you and me, Deadpool shoots Spidey point blank with a magnum. Insta-death." I chuckle.

"You think that's funny?" T'challa grumbles.

"His body went flying." I muse. "Well, then again, so did Thor's, but that wasn't as funny."

"How in the world, in your right mind, do you think that's funny?" T'challa gapes.

"Well I mean, it wasn't me. Plus I didn't know you guys were real at the time…..oh who am I kidding? I'd laugh if it happened here!" I can't even hold back my laughter.

"You…I don't even know what to say to that." T'challa mutters.

"You could start by saying 'wow that's really awesome' or maybe 'my cat senses are tingling'." I offer.

"…..cat senses?" T'challa sighs. "Do I even want to know?"

"Purrobly not."

"Did you just make a cat pun?" T'challa grumbles.

"I don't mew what you're talking about. You've cat to be kitten me by thinking I know what's going on right meow." I try to hold back my laughter.

And I fail horribly.

"I honestly hope there isn't a version of myself saying those horrible lines." T'challa mutters.

"Whatever mew want to think."

T'challa facepalms.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah so I'm just gonna three sixty no metal scope Peter." I chuckle, raising the metal.

"Don't do it." T'challa warns.

I fling the metal.

It hits Peter right in the back of the head, bouncing off a second later. "Ow!" Peter growls, turning around. I point at T'challa.

"He did it." Peter glares at me.

"Oh my god." T'challa steps back, and goes towards the training room.

"Hey, BP I'm gonna train with you for a change." I chuckle, jogging up to him.

"Why is that?" T'challa asks.

"Cause I don't want to get web slapped." I reply, rolling my eyes. "Plus it's silent as hell in there." I hear someone mention Vision as T'challa and I go towards the training room.

* * *

**Seriously, what is up with Sara and Peter? She really does not like him. Oh, well. Also, someone mentioning the Vision? Oh hell yes. Imma have fun writing this next chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

I am talking to Peter about some random shit when a piece of metal hits the back of his head.

"Ow!" he winces, reaching to the back of his head, turning around to see who did it.

I gasp, "Oh my god, are you okay"

"I'm fine," he says, "But Sara seriously has a problem with me."

"I'll go talk to her," I sigh, making to get up when Peter stops me.

"No, it's fine," he tells me, "It's not that big a deal."

"She hit you with a piece of metal," I deadpan.

He replies, "Yes. She also tries to tackle hug Kurt all the time, so I feel like she has inconsistent moods swings all the time. I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides, I deal with Jamerson on a daily basis. I think I can handle a fourteen year old girl."

I think about it, "Point taken. So, how's Harry doing?"

"Harry? He's doing fine, last I heard of him. His dad's still insane, however," he sighs.

I look confused, "His dad? You mean Norman Osborn? He's not dead?"

"No, he's not dead," Peter gives me a strange look, "Why? Is he dead in the movies?"

I shrug, "Well, yeah. In the first one, he dies because he tired to kill you with his glider and you jumped out of the way. In the Amazing Spider-Man 2, he dies because of some genetic disease. Either way, the Spider-Man movies are not kind to the Osborn family, and I'm sure Sara laughed at every second of it."

"Sara told me I died in a comic storyline. Mind explaining that?" he requests.

I begin, "Well, she was probably mentioning the one where Deadpool kills practically everyone, but she knows more about it than I do. I do know that there was one storyline where you were killed in front of a kid named Miles Morales, and he decides to take up the name of Spider-Man. I don't know much about that one either, but it sounds interesting. I might read it when I get back to my world."

"Well. I guess I'm going to have to be careful. I don't want Aunt May to lose anyone else," he states, "She already had to go through Uncle Ben's death. I don't think she'd be able to handle another one, especially not mine."

I smile at him, "Yeah, she seems so nice. It'd be best not to put her through anymore grief. Plus, Mary Jane would be pretty sad as well."

"Well, that's nice to hear... I guess?" he laughs sheepishly, "What... happens between her and me?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Are you sure you really want to know?" When he nods, I keep going, "Well, you guys get together and even get married. But, she gets fed up with you being Spider-Man and asks you to choose. When you don't, she leaves. You guys still remain good friends though."

"I can see that happening," he admits, "I could never give up being Spider-Man, even if it meant giving up Mary Jane. I just... couldn't do it."

"I understand," I nod, "You can't just stop helping people. No matter what, people are always going to need to be saved. I wouldn't want you to quit being Spidey. It wouldn't be right."

Scarlet Witch, who was there the entire time, then asks, "What about me? What happens to me?"

"Oh, that's easy," I say, "You get married to someone you love. He's hella badass, by the way."

"Do I know him?" she questions, looking excited.

I think back, "No, I don't think Vision has been cre- I mean, introduced. But, I'm sure he will be soon. By the way, has a giant homicidal robot caused any problems for you guys?" I got blank looks, "Guess not. Yeah, Vision won't be for a while. That's a shame. I wanted to see Sonic over there get overprotective. Would have been hilarious."

"You say that now, but it is not so funny on the other side," she tells me dryly, "It felt like I wasn't allowed to go outside. And this was for most of my life!"

"I know the feeling," I agree with her, "My mom is very protective. I've never once had a sleepover because I wasn't allowed to go into other people's houses, and she didn't trust a lot. I also didn't get out much. I only ever saw my friends at school, and when I told her that, she said that's the way it was supposed to be."

Pietro, who had zoomed in and caught the conversation we were having, spoke, "You never saw your friends outside of school?"

"I did sometimes," I smile remembering, "There was the anime convention, and the birthday party for my friend and little brother. Oh, and there was when I went to see the second Avengers movie with Seanna, Sara, my brother, and my niece. It was amazing. That's actually when you two were introduced," I gestured to the twins, "And you two were some of the best parts in the movie. I loved it."

"What were we like?" Pietro wonders, sitting down on the couch.

I respond, "Well, like you are now, I guess. I know that in the comics, you were an asshole, Pietro."

"He's an asshole now!" I hear Clint yell from somewhere.

I continue as if I hadn't heard him, "But in the movie, you were more like you are here. Not an ass, just kinda cocky, and and very protective of Wanda. Although, you're backstories are different. You were orphaned by one of Stark's old weapons, and you're not Magneto's kids. But that's because of copyright. Couldn't do anything about that."

"Your world is very confusing," Wanda states, "But also very fascinating. I wish to go there someday, if it is possible. Maybe I could see this movie for myself." My eyes go wide at that last statement, thinking of what happened to Pietro.

"No, no, no, that's a bad idea," I shake my head, "You really don't want to watch the movie. It's... a bit heartbreaking."

"Why, what happens?" Pietro demands.

I rush, "It's a very long story, one that I really can't tell, because that would not end well for any of us. Just know that it isn't going to happen here, not while I'm around." _Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around!~ _Damn it, now that song is in my head. I quickly run out of the room, only to notice Peter was following me.

"Okay, spill," he orders, "What happens in that movie?"

I take a deep breath, "You have to promise not to tell anyone, especially not the twins. Okay?" When he nods, I whisper in his ear, "Pietro got killed during the final battle. He was protecting Clint and a kid separated from his mom. I'm on alert to make sure it won't happen here."

"Who killed him?" he whispers back.

I respond, "You don't know him yet. He's going to come, though, and he won't be easy to beat." Although now we have Sara, so maybe Ultron will be a bit easier.

"Got it," he nods, "Now, where are we going?"

"I'm honestly not sure," I reply, "I was just trying to get out of there."

"You _do _remember Pietro has superspeed and can carry you back there, right?" he reminds me, which wipes the smile on my face. Right on cue, suddenly I'm grabbed by a blue blur and back in the other room. I notice Wanda is gone.

"Where'd Wanda go?" I ask him.

He answers, "She went to go check on Sara and T'Challa. You, however, are going to tell me what happened in that movie."

"No, I'm not," I state, "Can't make me. I am under no contract to tell you what I know."

He sighs, softening his voice, "Can you at least tell me if Wanda is safe?"

I smile at him, "She is as safe as can be. You won't need to worry about her."

"So, I am an asshole, huh?" he mentions, looking somewhat offended.

I defend myself, "Hey, that's just in the comics. In the movie, you are great, definitely a worthy addition to the team. Just not worthy enough to pick up Thor's hammer." I chuckle, remembering that scene from the movie.

He smirks, "I haven't met anyone worthy of picking up Thor's hammer."

"Oh, there's a ton of Avengers who pick up Thor's hammer!" I say cheerfully, "Cap, Natasha, even the guy Wanda marries can do it. It's not really as rare as Thor makes it out to be. Of course, this IS mostly in the comics, so I'm not sure how canon any of those are."

"It really is strange how much you know," he notes.

I shrug, "Well, I love this world, this universe. I always dreamed of coming here, and now here I am, wanting to go back."

"Are you really sure you want to go back?" he asks me, and unlike the others, he doesn't seem as if he's going to try to convince me to stay.

I respond quietly, "I'm not sure anymore. I don't think it's a matter if I want to anymore, it's that I have to. There are people out there who miss me, and I miss them. It wouldn't be right to just forget about them like that."

"I understand," he nods, "But it would be nice if you could stay. It's your choice however. I won't make you choose."

I smile at him, "Thanks, Pietro. It seems like everyone is trying to convince me to stay."

"It is because a lot of us have seen people close to us leave before. In the short amount of time you've been here, you three girls have become close to all of us. We don't want to see people we care about leave again," he explains.

"I think I get it now," And I do, "Maybe I should also consider Sara and Seanna's feelings about this. Maybe they can stay while I go back or something."

He replies, "Maybe. But I know for a fact that Peter would be very upset if you were to leave."

I comment, not paying attention to that last line before it hit, "Yeah... Hey, what's that last thing supposed to mean?!" He just winked at me before zooming off. I just shake my head, laughing slightly. Just then, Kurt, who had gone to check with Professor X, teleports right next to me, catching me by surprise.

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" I exclaim, "Kurt, you scared me! What the fuck?!"

"The professor vants to speak vith you," he tells me innocently, as if he didn't just terrify me.

I sigh, "Fine, take me to him." I grab onto him and suddenly I'm in frontof Professor X.

"Ah, thank you, Kurt," he says, smiling, "Now, Amanda, there many things we should discuss."

"Such as?" I raise an eyebrow.

He continues, "Have you ever considered that maybe you can't find your powers because your mind is so set against you having them?"

"My mind?" I say incredulously, "You think it's my mind that's stopping me from having powers?"

"You've been conditioned all your life that powers do not exist," he calmly states, "It's only natural for you to still have some doubts. In fact, you still do. I've seen them, in your head."

I mumble to myself, "Goddamn telepathy powers... Well, I kind of do. I believe powers exist, but I find it extremely hard to believe that I in particular do."

"Of course, all the tests that's been run, that seems to be the only sensible conclusion," he nods, "But maybe you should look at it like this. You have powers, they just haven't revealed themselves yet. Stop focusing on the negative, and remember to think on the positive. Can you try to do that?"

I think about it, "I can definitely try. I can't promise anything, though. I tend to worry about things I shouldn't."

"I'm aware," he says aloud, then in my head, "I can see every instance of it in your mind." Goddamn mutant telepathy!

* * *

**I'm not sure what this is. Is this filler, is this plot, I'm not sure. Whatever it is, I hope it's entertaining! Don't forget to review!**


	38. Chapter 38

I flip through the air and land square on my back, T'challa still in his fighting stance.

"Ow." I mutter, standing up. "Jesus, do you treat Mandy like this?" I grumble, raising my fists.

"I go easy on her." He kicks, and I barely manage to dodge. "You, however, aren't her."

"Yeah no f-duh." I catch myself, and crack a smile. Metal latches itself to T'challa's legs, holding him in place. He swings his claws against the metal, slicing it to bits.

"Shit." He darts towards me, and I take off, the metal melting underneath my feet to allow me to glide over it.

"Man Ape!" I screech, the metal flying off my feet and latching onto T'challa's chest.

"What?" T'challa growls, slicing the metal to bits.

"You're slower than Man Ape!" I tease, sticking out my tongue.

I suddenly realize how big of a mistake I've just made.

He sprints towards me, knocking me back with a swift kick to the stomach.

"Am I interrupting something?" I glance up, Wanda standing in the doorway to the training room.

"Just me getting my ass kicked." I mutter, cracking a smile.

"I could come back later." Wanda offers.

"You weren't interrupting anything." T'challa grumbles, exiting the training room.

"What exactly did you do?" Wanda asks as I stand.

"Oh, just mention the guy who murdered his father. Nothing big." I reply, shrugging. Wanda is silent for a moment.

"You are not right in the head." She mutters.

"It's not the first time I've been told that today, probably won't be the last either."

We walk out of the training room and walk back into the main room.

"Where's Mandy?" I ask, glancing around the room.

"She went to speak to Professor X." Pietro announces.

"Oh, phew. I thought she was hanging out with-" I stop dead in my tracks when I see Peter glancing at me.

"With Magneto." I finish.

"Perhaps you could tell me something, Sara." Pietro offers.

"Sure man, what?" I ask.

"What happens to me in your universe? In the movies." Pietro asks.

"Oh…well, you see," I begin, biting my lips. "You get shipped." I announce.

"With who?" Pietro chuckles.

"Mjoilner."

"…..the Hammer?" Pietro asks, confused.

"Yeah. I ship it." I reply, shrugging.

"And who do you ship me with?" Wanda asks, letting out a chuckle.

"Well duh your husband." I reply, rolling my eyes.

"Who is that?" Wanda asks.

"No one in particular." I chuckle.

"By the way, question." Tony begins, letting out a sigh. "What was the whole 'killer robot' thing about with Mandy? Is that something that happened in your world ooooooor?"

"Oh you mean Ultron." I grumble, crossing my arms.

"Guess so. Who is he?" Tony asks.

"Your son. Granted Pym helped too but your sort of the daddy o' in the movie. In the comics, though, Pym is the big daddy."

Silence floats around the main room for a minute.

It's broken when Hawk Eye bursts out laughing.

"Hahahaahaha, oh my God, Stark," He laughs.

"Shut up Clint." Tony mutters, face palming.

"Pym and Me….have a son?" Tony gapes, glancing at me.

"Well not really like in _that _way, but you make a robot who kind of turns evil and tries to kill you and almost does but then you guys get back up with the power of teamwork and friendship and whatever the fuck. But in one timeline, your kids actually fight off Ultron and save the day. Clint's son is hot too." I explain, cracking a smile.

"I have a son?" Clint gapes.

"All of you guys do. Well, I mean, Wanda and Pietro aren't really there, and Bruce is still alive with Betty, so not everyone has kids. But the vast majority does. Like Pym and Wasp have a little son." I chuckle.

"You mentioned my son?" Clint offers.

"Yeah. He takes up the mantle of Hawk Eye and lives in Ultron's main base, leading an underground rebellion." I explain.

"What about my kid?" Tony asks.

"You don't get a kid. Black Panther's kid is awesome though. And Thor has a daughter who's, well, not my favorite character in that AU." I sigh.

"There really is an AU for everything, isn't there?" Tony mutters.

"Yup." I chuckle.

"So what about this Ultron guy, exactly?" Tony sighs, rolling his eyes.

"He's bad. Every time you kill him, he jut reloads himself up onto a different server, probably Tumblr." I explain. "Then he just waits for a empty Stark suit I guess and comes back. Last time he did, or at least that I saw in the movies, it was when Tony had his Iron Legion being repaired."

I glance at Clint, who is still laughing his ass off on the couch.

"I still can't get over the fact that those two had a kid, even if it wasn't in that way." Clint chuckles.

"Anyways where's Mandy?" I ask after a moment.

"She went to see X." Pietro explains.

"Oh well fuck that, I wanna go." I mutter, starting towards the lab.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Hawk Eye asks.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I reply, arching a brow.

"Maybe they're in the middle of something." Hawk Eye sighs.

"Then I'll be in the middle of them in the middle of something."

Well, Hawk Eye isn't wrong. Mandy is laying on some kind of theory bed, X sitting beside her.

"And how did that make you feel?" I say in my best X impression which sounds a lot like Bane. The Professor looks at me, confused.

"Right now? Like I'm lying on a bed." Mandy chuckles.

"Good, that means your brain is in the right place." I chuckle, continuing the poor attempt at my X voice.

"Anyways what exactly am I interrupting?" I ask after a moment.

"I was attempting to remove the mental barrier that I believe to be keeping her from showcasing her abilities." X explains.

"Uh…english? Do you speak it? Tu hablas espanol?" I sigh.

"That was horrible Spanish." Mandy comments.

"I was only in my first year of Spanish. Consider it good that I didn't say 'taco es el bibliotecha'." I chuckle, cracking a smile.

"….taco is the library?" Mandy mutters.

"Perhaps you're the one in need of a mental read….." X chuckles.

"Uuuuuh no way man. No minds except mine in my mind."

"That makes perfect sense." Mandy mutters, putting her hand on her chin.

"Besides the only thing that's in my head is, ya know, normal stuff. Like thoughts about Skyrim or whatever." I add. _And arson. And murder. Oh second degree murder. No, no, first. First is more fun. And then there's always the ever present ships. _

X's eyes go wide. "Did you just think something about…..arson?"

_Fuck he's onto us. Abort mission! Call back the soldiers! They're going home! If home means going back to my imagination then yes they're going home! _

"Oh my god." X mutters, face palming.

"What did she think?" Mandy asks. "Actually, you know what, I don't want to know." She quickly sits up and starts out the door.

"If you need me, I'm going to try to forget this ever happened. Thanks for the help, Professor, even if it, ya know, didn't do anything." Mandy sighs, exiting the room.

I look at X.

He looks at me.

"First degree murder, huh?" X chuckles.

I let out a nervous laugh, and quickly rush after Mandy.

_Note to self: put up mental walls. Got that, self? Yeah man I got that. Oh sweet. By the way catch the game last night? What the fuck you know we don't watch sports. Right…catch the update last night? Oh fuck you. _

"Gotta stop talking to myself. Looks like I'm losing it." I mutter.

* * *

**Welp, Sara's plotting someone's murder. I think. Oh, well, can't be that bad. I'm thinking a song might be in the next chapter, I just have to figure out which one. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

I go up to my room after my little therapy session with Professor X. I have to remember to believe that I have powers. Maybe that will help. And maybe I'm a unicorn that flies in Stark's suit. I tiredly put on my pajamas, get into bed, say goodnight to JARVIS, and go to sleep.

_(TheNextMorning)_

I wake up and go downstairs, not even bothering to change into real clothes. I immediately notice that it is strangely calm. I narrow my eyes and head towards the kitchen. Just as I suspected, it's a mess. It seems Sara has started a food fight.

I sigh, "I should have known we can't have a peaceful day." All eyes turn towards me.

"Oh, hi, Mandy," Sara greets sheepishly, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," I cross my arms, "I'm wondering why the kitchen is a mess."

"Well, you see, Peter came in early today," she begins.

I raise an eyebrow, "Go on."

"And I was eating," she continues, "And I thought it would be funny to throw my poptart at him. I clearly didn't think it through, because he retaliated, and then the others got involved... Then you walked in!"

I put my head in my hands, "I am surrounded by five year olds. And who is going to clean this up, Tony? Pepper?"

"That's who I was thinking," he admitted, an embarrassed smile evident on his face.

"Really? I feel sorry for her. No, you are going to help clean this up," I order, "As will Sara."

"What?! Aw, come on!" she whines, "How come Peter doesn't get any punishment?"

I reply, "Because since he still lives with Aunt May, it's not my place to give him any."

He cheered, "YES!"

I continue, "However, when I eventually meet Aunt May, I will make sure to tell her about this." That makes the smile on his face to disappear, and Sara to burst into laughter.

"You know, you're acting a lot like a mother would," Steve notes, "It's a bit odd seeing it from a sixteen year old girl."

I shrug, "Oh well. Someone has to act like the mature one. Now, you two better start cleaning, if you don't want Pepper to yell at you." I glare at Tony and Sara.

"Yes, ma'am!" they both yelp, running off to get the cleaning suppiles.

I turn to Peter, "I guess you better get cleaned up. Do you have a change of clothes?"

"You mean other than the Spider-Man suit?" he jokes, then says, "Yeah, I always keep a set in case of emergencies."

"Good that," I nod, referencing the Maze Runner, "Now, go. Being covered in food."

"Yes, ma'am!" he salutes, then goes upstairs in search of a shower.

I sit down on the couch, sighing, "Alright, Science Nerds, what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, we're taking a break from trying to figure out your powers today, and instead we're going to figure out a way to get you guys back home," Bruce replies, ignoring my Science Nerds comment.

I respond, "Alright, sounds good." I lay back down on the couch.

"Um, you know that you're still in your pajamas, right?" Pym comments.

"I'm aware," I answer, "It's one of those days where I don't give a fuck. Imma stay like this for the rest of the day."

"Okay then," he blinks, "We're just going to go back to the lab..." And of the go! Jan flutters over to my shoulder.

"So, what did you guys do for fun back in your word?" she wonders.

I think about it, "Well, I think Sara plays Skyrim, reads Homestuck, and roleplays when we're not talking. But, I like to sing. I'm in choir at school."

"Really?! You sing?!" she seems excited, "You HAVE to sing for us!"

"Nope," I quickly respond, "No I don't. You guys do not want to hear me sing."

"Yes we do," Tony comes in, Sara trailing in after him, "We just cleaned that entire kitchen, I say we deserve a show."

"I don't even know what song to sing," I try to get out of it.

Jan is having none of that, "Just sing whatever song comes to mind! I wanna hear you sing!"

"Fine," I sigh, "But it's your funeral." I think of a song, then pull it up on my phone. I begin to sing, "_I'm high above the city. I'm standing on the ledge. The view from here is pretty, and I step off the edge." _

I get lost in the music, and stand up, beginning to walk around, "_And now I'm falling, baby, through the sky, through the sky. I'm falling, baby, through the sky. It's my calling, baby, don't you cry, don't you cry. I'm __falling down through the sky, to the street where I'm from. Oh, Broadway, here I come Broadway, here I come." _

For some reason, I think it's a good idea to stand on a chair, "_The pressure, it increases, the closer that I get. I could almost go to pieces, but I'm not quite there yet. See, I've been braving crazy weather, drowning out my cries. I pull myself together. I'm focused on the prize." _It's almost as if I'm singing alone in my room, not in front of the Avengers. _"I'm falling, baby, through the sky, through the sky, I'm falling, baby, through the sky. It's my calling, baby, don't you cry, don't you cry, I'm falling down through the sky. It's a tune you can hum. Oh, Broadway, here I come."_

Peter comes down in a fresh set of clothes, but I don't notice, jumping down form the chair, "_Will I remain the same, or will I change a little bit? Will I feel broken or totally complete? Will I retain my name when I'm the biggest, hugest hit? Or will I blend in with the rest of the street?" _I catch myself, realizing I must look like an idiot, but everyone just gestures for me to keep going.

I continue, "_The people all are pointing. I bet they'd never guess, that this saint that they're anointing, is frightened of the mess." _I begin to regain my confidence, "_But even though I fear it, I'm playing all my cards. Baby, you are going to hear it, when I give them my regards!"_

I start to sing with no shame now, "_I'm fallin__g, baby, through the sky, through the sky, I'm falling, baby, through the sky. It's my calling, baby, don't you cry, don't you cry, I'm falling down through the sky! And I refuse to go numb. Oh, Broadway, here I come. Broadway, here I come. Broadway, here I come! Broadway, Broadway, here I come! Here I come!"_

I soften my voice a bit, "_And the last thing I hear, as the impact grows near."_ Now I make it louder, "_Is it a scream or a cheer?"_

I start to spin around for the last bit, just for fun, "_Well, never mind, I'll never find out, cause Broadway, I am here!"_ I stop my spinning, feeling slight dizzy. Everyone is quiet.

"Well, Stark, you said you wanted a show," I laugh nervously, "I might have given you too much of one, but that doesn't mean you guys should say quiet. I know I'm not that good, but I'm not awful!"

"I'm just trying to find the words to say," Jan exclaims, "That was great! Maybe not professional level, but it was still amazing!"

"It wasn't too bad," Stark says, but the grin on his face says different.

Peter chuckles, "Well, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

I jump in surprise, "HOLY FUCK! When the hell did you get here?!"

"About halfway through the song,"he bursts out laughing.

I put my head in my head in my hands again, "Oh, Jesus Christ, I keep embarrassing myself today. Is there anything else you guys want to ask me?" That's how we spend most of the day, answering questions. But, then, the peace is broken when Bruce comes crashing through the door.

"We think we found a way to your world," he pants.

"Really?" I exclaim.

"Really?" Sara whines. We all follow Bruce to where there is a portal open.

"Well?" Seanna asks expectantly, "What's the info?"

"Well, we think we might have gotten a link to your world," Pym explains, "We threw a rock in there. We're waiting to see what's the reaction."

I deadpan, "You threw a rock. Yes, that will surely solve everything." Just then, someone comes through the portal, followed by two others. It's Peter Maximoff, the Evan Peters version, Young Xavier, and Young Beast. It suddenly becomes uncomfortably obvious to me that I am still in my pajamas.

* * *

**Well, there's that chapter. I'm just gonna go ahead and go to bed, I have a big test tomorrow. Don't forget to review!**


	40. Chapter 40

_Three young guys, one lighter…..hmm. Wonder if they're covered in gasoline. That would make the clean up easier. _

"Who are you people and why is she thinking about arson?" Young Xavier asks, pointing to me.

_Can't I monologue for ONE MINUTE without one of the Xaviers getting into my head? He's gonna be the first to go. Oh yeah. Definitely. Catch him off guard, dump some oil, get a match, oh wait shit is he still listening? _

"Yeah."

_FUCK! _

"What?" Mandy asks, glancing at me.

"Hahahahahahaaaaa who said anything about arson? Whaaaat i-I would never set any of you on fire." _Unless the circumstances called for it. _

"Kohaaaaai is there something you want to-"

"OH LOOK EVAN PETERS!" I gape, pointing to the young Quicksilver.

"…What?" The young hero asks.

"This is a paradox of extreme proportions." Bruce mutters, face palming.

"Yeah I know right?" I reply, nudging him with my elbow.

"Again, I'll ask. Why is she thinking of arson?" Y.X repeats.

_Cats, happy rainbows, unicorns and Alduin. Not thinking about how to kill the past version of Bruce's best buddy. Homestuck. Ships. Potatoes. Zebras. Arson. Murder. Explosions. Fun times! _

"I think you need help." Xavier mutters.

"We've known that for a looooooong time." Mandy chuckles.

"Oh hey now fuck you!" I reply, cracking a smile.

"How are you here?" Mandy asks after a moment.

"Who cares? They're here, aren't they?" I reply, shrugging.

"Yeah but it's a massive Paradox." Mandy sighs, glancing at the young group of mutants.

"Who cares? Look, they're here, they're awesome, and odds are, they're going to bu-be great friends." I catch myself. "I bet you guys are pretty hungry. Besides, you've got to meet your older selves. They're pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. We'll figure it out over a poptart." I chuckle, going back upstairs.

"You were serious about the pop tart thing?" Mandy sighs as the young heroes take poptarts from the box.

"Who said I wasn't?" I reply, glancing at her.

"Why do you think they're here?" Mandy asks after a moment.

"I don't really know." I sigh. "Those guys being here completely defies the laws of reality. In our, er this, universe, Days of Future Past hasn't happened or may never happen. It split off from the Alpha Marvel and became a Beta, one of millions of other timelines. If they're here, then there has to be some serious time shenanigans going on. Either that, or the reason Days of Future Past never happens is because they came here in the first place, altering their timeline." I explain.

Mandy's jaw almost hits the floor.

"How do you know that?" She gapes.

"Dude, I've studied this kind of shit. Like back in our world. Time was my shit!" I laugh, cracking a smug smile.

"really?" Mandy gapes.

"Kind of. Homestuck had a lot of time shit in, and eventually I got the gist of it. Hell, I'm even a registered Time Player. Just slap a time machine on my wrist and call me Clockwork." I chuckle.

"That makes sense." Mandy mutters, face palming. "What was the Arson thing about, anyways?" Mandy asks.

"Oh, uuuuuuuuh," I mutter, biting my lips.

"Oh hey! Look! It's your boyfriend!"

"Peter?" Mandy mutters, turning around.

"AAAAAAAAAABSSSSCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOND!" I screech, rushing off towards the lab. I'm stopped in the hallway by Young Xavier.

"Ah, there you are."

"Uh, you mean me?" I ask, arching a brow.

"Arson Girl, right?" He chuckles.

"Aaaaactually my names Sara. But Arson Girl sounds cool too." I reply, shrugging.

"What exactly is the deal with that? With your arson." He asks.

"What do you mean?" I sigh.

"You were thinking a lot about arson earlier. And murder." Xavier explains.

"Don't know what you're talking about." I keep walking, though he follows.

"You were thinking about arson. Specifically how it would be useful in hiding a body." He observes.

"Dude, seriously, you're losing it. I don't think about that kinda stuff." I sigh, shaking my head.

"You're denying it." He chuckles.

"Yeah, cause I don't think about that sorta stuff." I repeat.

He lets out a sigh, and rolls his eyes.

_Roll your eyes again, old man. I'll slice you to bits. Ain__'__t no mind shit gonna save you from metal._

"Threat number one." He chuckles.

_Threat number one…..oh hell no. Hell no! He is NOT in my head right now! _

"Wish I could say I wasn't." he mutters.

"Dude, privacy!" I growl, shooting him a glare.

"And what do you mean by 'old man' exactly?" He asks, cracking a smug smile.

"Dude, you come from like the eighties."

"Nooooo I hadn't figured that out yet." He rolls his eyes.

I let out a growl and go back to the main room, trying to get away from the eighty-spine-rejected version of the eighty-year-old-legs-rejected Xavier.

"I hate the hippy." I mutter, glancing at Wanda.

"It seems that one of them likes Seanna and Amanda." She motions to Peter M, who is flirting with the both of them, it seems. Oh, Arachniass isn't going to like this.

"Yeah you two met? That's the young Quicksilver." I observe.

"I've noticed." Wanda replies.

"It's cool though. Like having the young versions here. Even if it is completely defying and destroying the laws of time and space." I chuckle.

"I see no harm in it, so long as we find a way to get them back to their time frame." Wanda replies.

"Yeah but see that'll alter everything. They'll go back to their timeline knowing about us, remembering us until we come here, and when the X-Men come they're going to completely recognize us _because _this happened. It's barely a stable timeloop." I explain.

"Since when do you know about time mechanics?" Wanda asks, arching a brow at me.

"Dude, time is _my shit_. I'm a registered time player." I reply.

"Time player….? Do I even want to know?" Wanda mutters.

"Probably not." I chuckle, cracking a smile. "Hey, Wanda?" I ask after a moment.

"Yes?"

"If I was crazy, I would know it. Right?" I ask.

She gives me an odd look. "I suppose so….why?" She asks.

"Eh, just wondering." _Burn the tower. Burn the ashes. Burn everything. Burn everyone._

"Excuse me," I glance at Old X.

"Yeah?" I ask, arching a brow. "What is it? Gonna recommend therapy or something?"

He gives me a small, barely registrable smile.

_Oh fuck._

* * *

**Sara needs to calm the fuck down. No arson for her. And we have Young Mutant! WOOOOOOOOOOO! Also, Justin is back.**

**Justin: Hi. Don't you think you're adding too many people?**

**Me: No. Anyone created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby is fair game to appear in this story. Now, I am going to write this next chapter then relax.**

**Both: Don't forget to review!**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-One

Well this is a fine mess. We got the young X-Men, at least three of them, Sara keeps thinking of arson, and Tony's a dumbass. That last one isn't relevant, it's just a fact. I flop down on the couch next to Seanna, sighing.

"You okay, Bae?" she asks, looking at me.

I reply, "I'm fine. But everything is going crazy and I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," she waves her hand at me, "Besides, we have _Evan Peters's Quicksilver_. I don't really see a problem."

"Of course you don't," I shake my head, grinning, "Speaking of the devil, here he comes."

"Hey," he greets, leaning on the arm rest on the couch, "So, you two and that Arson Girl are from another world?"

"How'd you figure that out?" I question, as we hadn't told him.

He shrugs, "Oh, I figured girls as beautiful as you two had to be from another world, even if this is the future." That causes me to blush. _Daaaamn, that was cheesy as hell, but yet, smooth as fuck._

Charles informs me from inside my head, "I actually told him in his mind. The future me showed me everything."

"Got it," I answer back.

Seanna responds to that, "Well, yes, we're from a different world. And I'm pretty sure beautiful here is the same as beautiful there." How the fuck is she acting so calm about this?! Then again, I am the one who tends to freak out in these types of situations...

"Hey, Seanna, come over here!" Bruce calls her over, "We need to run some more tests."

"Really?" she whines, but gets up, "Again?" Nooooo, don't leave me alone with the Evan Peters!

"So, I was having this incredibly bad day back in the the past," he begins, "And a smile from a pretty girl always makes me feel better. So would you smile for me?" And the blush worsens. _How is he so cheesy and smooth at the same time?! _He suddenly speeds away, only to come back with a rose. He hands it to me.

I raise an eyebrow, "You didn't steal this, did you?"

He laughs, "No, I just wanted to show this rose how beautiful you are." _Okay, that's just smooth, no cheese involved._ I blush even more, but it does get a smile out of me. He grins, "Ah, there's that smile. Now my day's better." In the corner of my eye, I see Peter Parker sitting in the corner, fuming. Wonder what's wrong with him? Suddenly, he storms over to where we are.

"Can I see you for a second?" he asks me, still not looking too happy.

I look at him, confused, "Um, sure." I stand up and follow him, leaving the cheeky little shit behind.

Once we're out of earshot, he says, "Hey, can you not hang out with that guy?"

"Who, Peter M? He's not hurting anyone," I reply.

He snorts, "Yeah, but he seems a bit too easy going if he's willing to flirt with two girls he probably doesn't know the name of."

I giggle, "That's just his character. He _is _from the eighties, after all. Besides, it's just flirting. A little harmless flirting never hurt anyone."

He doesn't look convinced, "Well, just as long as you don't fall for it, I guess it's alright..."

"Glad we got that settled," I pat his head, "Besides, I might have someone else on my mind!" _WHY THE FUCK DID I ADD THAT LAST LINE?! AM I STUPID?!_

He didn't pay attention at first, "Okay, gre-WHAT?!" I quickly run away. I go into the kitchen to see Kitty Pryde, Colossus, Rouge, and Iceman.

"Oh, hey," I greet, "I haven't really had a chance to talk to you guys yet, have I?"

"It's fine," Rouge waves it off, "We came in at a bad time. Now that things are finally calming down, we actually have a chance to talk."

"Yeah," I smile, "So, how are you liking things in the Tower? You know, other than the chaos."

"There's something other than chaos?" Bobby looks genuinely confused, "It's definitely never boring. It's entertaining to watch the funny things that go down."

"I would imagine so," I nod, then turn to Kitty and Piotr, "And what about you two? Are you liking it here?"

"Well enough, I supposed," Piotr states, "It could be a lot worse."

"I'm having a blast!" Kitty laughs, "I think it's hilarious how Kurt keeps following you to protect himself from Sara!"

I turn around to see Kurt behind me again, "I think I've gotten so used to you following me around I don't even notice anymore." He just shrugs.

Rouge speaks, "So, you're the one who doesn't have any powers, right?"

I sigh, "That's right. Or, at least, they haven't shown themselves. Professor X thinks I need to be more optimistic about it."

"That's good advice," Bobby comments, "Especially if it's coming from the professor."

"Yeah," Piotr agrees, "He's definitely helped us in many ways. We could never repay him."

"He's not asking for repayment," the telepathic mutant rolls in, "He simply wants peace between mutants and humans."

"You know, everyone I know in my world is pro-mutant," I say proudly, "Of course, we don't have mutants like you guys, but in our world, pretty much everyone would think you're cool."

Jean, who walked in with the Professor, looks shocked, "Really? I can't imagine a world like that."

I chuckle, "Well, I couldn't imagine talking with the X-Men, but here I am. I guess anything really is possible. And that includes getting rid of mutant oppression. Just... not Erik's way. Anything but Erik's way. I don't know about other humans, but I like life, thank you very much."

"You know, Professor, she'd make a good X-Men if she were a mutant," Bobby notes.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," I pretend to cry joyful tears, then become serious, "But, yeah, sorry, 105% human here. Besides, the Avengers already got a hold of me."

Kitty brings up, "Didn't stop Pietro and Wanda."

"I'm not Pietro and Wanda," I respond dryly, "Hey, where's Sara? Please tell me she's not committing arson. We really do not need Fury on our asses right now."

"No, no, she is not committing arson," Professor X tells me, "I've had a talk with her about it. I believe she's currently talking with the Young Hank."

"Got it," I confirm, "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go talk with the younger version of you."

"What for?"

"Because I want to!" I walk up to Charles, "So, how are things going in your world?"

"Well, we can't find Erik," he sighs, "Or Raven, for that matter."

"Mystique. You know, back in my world, a lot of people like her," I mention.

"Well, of course they do. What's not to like about her?"

"Oh, maybe the whole choosing Erik over you thing," I notice the look on his face, "Sorry, sometimes I don't know when to shut up."

"It's fine," he sighs, "It's nothing I haven't thought about myself."

I frown, "Yeah, there was a lot of self-hatred there for a while. But you pull through. Because if anyone should be the optimist, it should be the one everyone looks up to."

"Wise words for someone so small."

I feel my head fall, "I was hoping nobody would mention my height while I was here. Guess that was asking for too much."

Charles laughs, "I'm sorry, but that was too funny. Is that how you normally cheer people up?"

"Better to have laughs than frowns," I reply, "It's just better for everyone."

"More wisdom. Maybe I should take a lesson from out of your book," he chuckles.

I shake my head, "Nah. Almost everything I learned about being wise, I learned from you."

"You're really good at this cheering up thing," he notes.

I disagree, "Not really. I just say what I feel, and hope that it helps in someway."

"It does."

* * *

**This was a really weird chapter for me to write. I've never written straight out flirting before. But, I imagine that Peter M would be that type of guy who would just make cheesy pick up lines. Although, that first one was something I came up with. The rest was google.**

**Justin: You wouldn't believe the trouble she went through trying to find ones that might seem like they're from the eighties.**

**Me: I kept getting modern ones. At some point I just kinda gave up.**

**Justin: Like with most things.**

**Me: Shut the fuck up Justin.**

**Both: Don't forget to review!**


	42. Chapter 42

I kick my legs against the chair.

"So, about the 'arson' deal," Old X begins.

"Guess I can't hide it." I chuckle, cracking a smile. "I mean you can read minds and shit."

"Why, exactly, do you think about those sort of things?" Old X asks.

I shrug. "Random thoughts, random person, it's nothing serious." I reply.

"Are you sure?" Old X asks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. If I was serious, the Tower would be flying to pizza hut, Mandy would be flying around on a giant bottle of Faygo, Seanna would be Jesus, and Kitty Pride would be a literal cat."

He gives me a quizzical stare for a moment. "And that's serious for you?" he chuckles.

"Yup. Hundred percent serious." I think he knows I'm joking when he laughs.

"Well, I haven't picked up a hostile thought from you then." He chuckles.

"Oh no, dude, you want hostile, I can give you hostile. Insult any of my ships. I will rip you to pieces."

His eyes go wide for a split second, before he laughs again.

"I wouldn't know that much about ships." He observes. I stand and head towards the door.

"But yeah, thanks for the therapy session. And by the way," I open the door.

"Mystx. It will be canon." I quickly rush out the door.

I, naturally, head towards the lab. I don't know why, but it just feels calmer when I'm there….even if half the time I'm there, something's exploding.

"Hey." Young Hank greets, Bruce giving me a nod as I enter.

"Wow, science party's all here, huh?" I chuckle.

"Looks like it." Bruce replies.

"Dude you know what would be awesome?" I blurt after a moment of silence.

"What?" Hank asks.

"Do I even want to know?" Bruce mutters.

"Yes you do. Okay you get that formula Hank made that made him blue 'n fuzzy, and you combine that with a chick who can manipulate metal. Clockwork, baby!"

"…..Clockwork?" Bruce mutters after a minute.

"Yeah! Clockwork! Like gears and stuff! Metal, I control metal, get with the program." I explain.

"But you can't control time." Bruce observes.

"You don't know that."

"Dude look, theory here," I begin, putting my arms on the main table.

"I get Time, Mandy gets Space, and Seanna gets Distortion. Time is associated with gears, which are metal. Space is empty. Mandy is empty of powers. Distortion is self fucking explanatory."

"Where did you get the idea for that?" Hank chuckles.

"Theories man. They're my shit. I didn't watch Game Theory for nothing." I reply.

"You mean that YouTube channel?" Bruce asks after a moment.

"Alright what the fuck?" I cross my arms. "You have Game Theory but you don't have Attack on Titan or Madoka Magica? I call bullshit. Somebody get me Kyubey in here, I'll sell my soul to get AoT in here!" I order.

"…..Kyubey?" Hank mutters.

"It's a demon fox thingy that you sell your soul to so you can get a sweet ass set of powers. Though you do have to wear a dress. Guess everything has a downside when it comes to the show."

They all stare at me, silent.

"Though I mean like, for sweet as powers who WOULDN'T wear a dress? Kinda sucks ass, ya know?" I sigh, shrugging. "But anyways yeah, so Quicksilver is up there flirting his ass off and here I am with a bunch of nerds. How come I never get flirted with?"

"Because you talk a bit too much." Pym mutters.

"Probably because you're the youngest here." Bruce observes.

"Good point. Anyways, yeah, so if I get time travel I'm going to go back to this moment and slap you on the face!" I point at Bruce, and wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait some more.

And….

Nothing happens.

"Damn." I mutter, frowning. "Maybe I just forgot. I'm pretty forgetful." I chuckle, putting my hands on my neck. "Anyways I'm gonna go tackle a certain blue mess."

I glance at Kurt, before slowly stepping towards him. _GOTCHYA BITCH!_

I tackle him from Mandy's back, smoke surrounding me before I'm on the ceiling. Then, suddenly, the roof. After that, the balcony, the kitchen table, which flips from the weight of Kurt and I on it, then we're in the center of the room.

"GOTCHYA YOU BLUE ADORABLE PILE OF KAWAIIIIIIII!" I screech, Kurt staring at me.

"You are very vierd." He mutters.

"Bitch I'm amazing."

"Kohai, get off Kurt." Mandy chuckles, pulling me off him.

"Told you I'd tackle him."

* * *

**And there it is. Kurt has finally been tackle hugged. Whoop. **

**Justin: This is mostly just filler.**

**Me: Yup. But next chapter I'm going to try t bring back Matt Murdock.**

**Both: Don't forget to review!**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-Three

"You know, there are a lot of Peters in the Marvel Universe," I comment out of nowhere, catching Peter Parker's attention. Kurt had also stopped following me as much, but he could sometimes still be seen hanging around me.

"Really?" he asks.

I reply, "Yeah. There's Peter Parker, Peter Maximoff, although he's X-Men's bitch, and Peter Quill. There's probably more I don't remember. So many fucking Peters."

"Who's Peter Quill?"

"No one you need to know about yet," I pat his head, "Now, if you excuse me, my Big Hero Six senses are tingling."

I run out, but not before hearing Peter say, "Did she just use my line...?"

I hear Sara talking as I am on the way, "Yeah, Disney made a movie about another one of your franchises. It's called Big Hero Six-"

I burst through the door, "DID SOMEONE MENTION BIG HERO SIX?!"

"HOLY FUCK!" I see Sara jump, "WEREN'T YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BUILDING?!"

"MY BIG HERO SIX SENSES WERE TINGILING AND I CAME RUNNING!" I shout for no reason. I've been acting really random lately. I think it's because I'm finally comfortable enough around the Avengers to act like I normally would around my friends back at home. Huh.

"TADASHI IS DEAD!" She yells back, "GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD GODDAMN IT!"

"LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I cover my ears, "You know technically Baymax is also dead."

"Nuh uh!" she shakes her head, "His personality was saved on that chip, remember?"

"Yes, but the _original Baymax created by Tadashi _is dead. He was running out of power when he got Hiro out of that weird portal," I argue.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Tony cuts in, looking confused as fuck.

I respond, "Big Hero Six. One of the best movies of all time and I will hear no arguments to the contrary."

"Are you sure you're using that word right?" Steve asks me.

"Probably not."

"I'm not arguing with that," Sara defends, "I'm just reminding you that Tadashi is-"

I cut her off, "Nope, I'm staying in denial until I see a sequel. Which I just realized we may never get to see because we're in this world. That makes me both happy and disappointed."

"Well, this was interesting," Clint sighs, "But if you excuse me, I gonna go play more Call of Duty."

"You play waaaaay too much of that game," I state. He just flips me off as he leaves the room.

"Well, this is all fine and dandy, but I'm going to go talk with the Young Xavier," Tony claps his hands and makes to leave.

I call after him, "Don't tease him about his hair! Or how his older self has none!"

"No promises!"

I just laugh, "I am so gonna kill him one day." _Don't be like Sara __and think about arson__, don't be like Sara__ and think about arson__, don't be like Sara __and think about arson__!_

"Hey, where's Matt," Sara looks around for him, "I haven't seen him for a while."

"He must have gone back to Nelson and Murdock to check up on Foggy and Karen," I guess, "Or Claire's in town and he managed to get beat up once again. Probably the second one, knowing him. Wonder if he's on a couch or in a dumpster..."

Sara stays silent, "...You've got issues. I'm slightly worried about you right now."

I roll my eyes, "Oh, shut up, Arson Girl," and throw a pillow at her. She retaliates and suddenly everyone is having a pillow fight. Suddenly Bruce comes in and is hit in the face. We all freeze, hoping he wouldn't turn into the other guy.

Instead he just sighs and says, "Why do I stay here anymore?" and goes into the kitchen, likely to get a cup of coffee. Immediately we start back up again, laughter filling the entire room. Then I throw at pillow at Peter M, but it misses and goes straight out of the window that is still not fixed. That, for some reason, catches everyone's attention, and everyone pauses again. We're all silent for a few moments. Then I decide to speak up.

"Maybe we should stop until Tony fixes those damn windows." Everyone nods in agreement and goes their separate ways in the tower. I decide to go to Hank Pym's lab, where I see him working on something. _Oh no. _

"Hey, watcha workin' on?" I ask casually, as if I wasn't possibly witnessing the creation of a giant, homicidal robot. _Please don't be Ultron, please don't be Ultron, please don't be Ultron!_

He doesn't turn around to look at me, "A peacekeeping machine that will hopefully prevent problems before they happen. I call it 'Ultron'." _Goddamn it._

"Um, yeah, just be careful with programing that, will ya?" I request sheepishly, "You never know what may happen..."

"Yeah, yeah," he waves me off, not really paying attention, "I'll keep that in mind." I sigh, realizing he wasn't going to listen to me anytime soon, and leave. Suddenly, I get a text from an unknown number.

_'Hey, this is Foggy on Matt's phone, he wanted to type this out for you. I'd like to meet you and the Sara girl I supposedly denied, so if you were to come by Nelson and Murdock, that'd be great. And if you're wondering where Matt got your number, apparently he got it from Tony Stark."_

I stand there, confused, "But how the fuck did Tony get my number...? Oh, well, SARA! PARKER! WE'RE GOING ON A FIELD TRIP!"

"FIELD TRIP!" Sara randomly appears out of nowhere, "WHERE TO?! Is it Japan? Please tell me it's Japan." She starts jumping up and down.

I laugh, "No, it's Hell's Kitchen. Foggy wants to meet us, and Peter is gonna escort us to make sure we don't get kidnapped." I see her look on discontent, "Hey, I know you don't like it, but suck it up. You're going to Hell's Kitchen, and properly meeting Foggy, so no complaining."

"Fine," she concedes, "But I'm not being nice to the spider."

"Seriously, you even taught him how to ship before my weird as hell breakdown, which was my fault for keeping all that stress locked in, not Peter's. Now, I don't know what your problem is with him, and if I'm being perfectly honest, I don't care. But now you're straight out attacking him, don't think I don't know it was you who hit him with that piece of metal. You need to calm down. I'm not asking you to like him, but Peter has been extremely patient with you, and soon that patience may run out. So, please, do not try to pick a fight with him," I order.

"Alright, jeez!" she puts her hands up in a surrendering motion, then adds under her breath , "I swear to god you are flushed for him."

"I heard that," I announce, causing her to jump slightly.

"Heard what?" Peter walks in.

I reply, covering for Sara, "Nothing. Now, come on, we're going to Hell's Kitchen. Foggy wants to meet Sara and I, and since the Masters are still out there, you're gonna be our escort."

"Got it, let's go," he accepts this fairly quickly. I think he's gotten used to this.

_(OnewalktoHell'sKitchenlater)_

"MURDOCK! ARE YOU ON A COUCH?!" I yell as soon as I walk in.

He walks in, chuckling, "There's no couch here, Amanda."

I huff, "Well, there should. Look into that."

Then Foggy walks in and notices Sara, "Holy shit, you really are the girl I denied."

"Yeah, but in hindsight I probably should have told you I knew Matt," she shrugs, "I was going through a tough time, but it's all good now."

"Well, that's good,"he turns to me, "And you must be Amanda, correct? Can I call you Mandy?"

"No," I say bluntly.

"Okay then. Um, do you really know about Matt's... _other life?"_

"It's not really a secret in our world. You're on Netflix," I respond.

"Really? Cool! Am I popular?" he seems excited.

"Oh, yeah, extremely."

"SWEET!"

* * *

**And there's Foggy. Really hope I kept him in character.**

**Justin: She doesn't know how good she is at it.**

**Me: LOW SELF-ESTEEEEEEM!**

**Both: Don't forget to review!**


	44. Chapter 44

"So," Peter begins as Mandy starts rambling with Foggy and Matt.

"So."

"What is your problem with me?" He asks, turning to me.

"Well you see, contrary to what Mandy said,"

"Are you sure your using the word right?" He interrupts.

"Yes, perfectly fucking sure, Webster. And that was actually a really good comeback, don't try and tell me otherwise," I chuckle. "I don't hate you because of what happened. Really, I could care less about that. My 'problem' with you is that, after all the shit you went through, all the pummlings, the loses, and the break ups, you got back up."

Peter gives me a confused look. "That's a bad thing?" he mutters.

"Yeah. See, I could never get back up. I just couldn't. I couldn't and still can't stand up for myself. You saw that first hand when Mandy…..My point is, you always get back up. I haven't seen one time with you that you've fallen and you just sat there, thinking. You'd always get back up and do whatever you failed. Maybe with slight changes, but it was always the same thing. You never really….changed. At least, the version of you that I knew."

"Now, here you are, doing the same exact thing. You don't change. You haven't changed. I get that I'm new here, I get I don't know 'this' version of you, but in all honesty, every time I see you it's the same thing and it just seems so _sickening_. Are you even aware of this?" He gives me a odd stare.

"Well, uh," He began.

I wonder for a minute if he's actually listening or if he's still fawning over Mandy.

"And here's another thing, quit fawning over Mandy. If you have feelings for her, don't let them go unrequited."

"Okay, um,"

"I'm not trying to be mean here, Peter. And I'm sorry if you think I was. But seeing you repeat the same old same old has gotten really fucking old." I glance behind him, Mandy giving us both odd looks.

"Lets talk about this outside."

We move outside, Peter giving me a confused look as I shut the door.

"I don't get what you mean." He sighs after a moment.

"I'm literally saying it in the simplest possible way, Parker." I grumble, crossing my arms. "You're acting like a big, fucking kid."

"And what are you exactly?"

A twinge of anger hits me. "Excuse you, I'm turning fifteen in a couple months." I grumble.

"I'm turning seventeen in a couple of months." For a moment, we stare at each other.

"All I'm saying is that you need to really start being more dynamic. Act differently. Be random. Don't be-"Be me?" Peter interrupts.

"That's how I act." Peter shoots me a glare, and I return it back. Metal from the ground flocks to my fist.

"You're saying for me to not act like myself. What have you been doing, exactly? Storming off? At least I've been here for Mandy when you went off and got yourself kidna-"

He can't finish.

I'm too busy punching him in the face with a fist full of metal. He stumbles, and I punch again, knocking the Arachniass onto the ground.

"I'm sorry, but what the fuck have _you _been doing this entire time?! Playing boy friend?!" I snarl, shooting metal forward. He shoots a web up, and dodges the attack.

"At least I haven't been running off and treating others like shit!" He shoots a web at me, but metal bits shred it to pieces before it can even get close.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me just act in the same, fucking way like you do! No wonder Mary Jane won't fucking date you!" Metal slashes at Peter, cutting his cheek.

"You think this is how friends treat friends?!" He replies, shooting another web towards me. I duck, and glare at him.

"Oh wait," He chuckles, standing up. A smirk crosses his face. "I don't think you would know about having friends, would you?" A spark of green crosses his eyes for a split second, just long enough for me to catch it.

Anger immediately takes over me. "I wouldn't know about having friends?!" My heart pounds in my ears. "I WOULDN'T KNOW ABOUT FRIENDS?!" Something inside my clicks, fear starting to emerge. _Shit, shit, shit, shit. _

Metal snakes around me, building on top of itself. I have to work fast. The metal forms a sort of cocoon around me, before latching onto my skin. This is wrong, this is wrong! The more times I think it, the truer it gets. My anger boils, I can't hold it back. This is it. This is the angriest I've ever been. I can feel radiation, I can feel something coming off of me. I encase the metal stronger. I don't want any of this to get out. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me.

The radiation grows. The metal creaks as it shapes itself into a skintight, steely blanket around me.

_Hopefully the metal will keep it in. _

_Oh god._

_Here it comes._

I brace myself.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

My world goes black.

* * *

**Oh shit. Daaaaaaaamn. I'm not even sure what to say anymore, just, damn.**

**Justin: That was something else. But, isn't that a little much for Peter to say?**

**Me: Who knows...**

**Both: Don't forget to review!**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-Five

I'm still talking with Foggy when I hear and feel and explosion just outside.

"Shit," I curse, "Shit, shit, shit!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Foggy yells, trying to make since of the situation.

I shout back, "Sara, Seanna, and I, we emit gamma radiation when we use our powers or get fucking pissed. If we're not careful, we could wipe New York off the map!" I run out before he has a chance to comprehend that and find Sara unconscious in a pile of burning metal, while Peter is standing there, looking confused as fuck.

"WHAT THE HELL PARKER?!" I scream, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!"

"I-I don't know!" he stampers, "We were talking- and I think I said something I didn't mean- I don't remember! I'm just as confused as you are!"

"Just shut the fuck up and help me get her back to the tower," I say coldly, "And you better damn well be ready to explain when we get there."

Matt runs up with Foggy, "Do you need any help getting her there?"

"No, thanks, but I think it would be best if you stayed here. People might think it was Daredevil," I reply, "You're probably more needed here than at the Tower." Then we head off to the tower.

_(TimeSkip)_

When we get back to the tower, Bruce is waiting for us at the door.

"Would you like to explain?" he calmly states, even though I know he's fucking pissed at us right now.

"Ask the spider," I growl, "Sara needs help. NOW."

"Follow me," he sighs. We lay her down on the couch, "Now, Peter, what happened?"

"I don't know!" he holds his hands as if surrendering, "I don't remember what happened!" He's about to say more, but I push him against the wall.

"Don't give me that shit, Parker," I hiss, "I want to know what happened, _right now. _I want to know the truth!"

"I'm telling you, I don't remember!" he yells back at me, "We were talking, then things started escalating, then I said somethings I didn't mean, and the next thing I know, she's unconscious in a pile of metal."

"What did you say?" I demand, tightening my hold on him against the wall.

"I don't remember!"

I tighten my grip even more, "Cut the bullshit, and give me answers! What. Did. You. Say?"

"I can't remember!"

Bruce puts his hand on my shoulder, "I think he's telling the truth. Please, calm down." I reluctantly let him go, still glaring at him.

"Fine. But when Sara wakes up and explains, and she says you caused this, you're dead, Parker," I swear, then storm out of the room. Peter M quickly is at my side.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks, looking carefree.

I respond briskly, "No. Leave me alone."

"What's wrong?" he doesn't leave me alone, "C'mon, tell me. Tell me. Tell me-"

I turn around to glare at him, "Shut up and leave me alone. I am not in the mood for an bullshit. Please go away."

His face turned serious, "Got it. I'll give you some space."

"I guess he does listen when he wants to," I note, then go into the living room. I sit down on the couch, silently fuming. Anyone in the living room quickly takes notice of this and decides to stay away, a wise decision. Too bad Pietro isn't that wise.

"What happened?" I notice he doesn't ask if anything was wrong, he asks what's gone on and why it's wrong.

I respond, "Sara and Peter had a fight, and Sara got so pissed she exploded again. Peter is giving me this bullshit that he doesn't remember what happened, and now I'm pissed and Sara's out cold."

"Are you sure he's lying?"

"I don't know!" I groan, covering my face with a pillow left over from the Great Pillow War, "There's no other explanation, but he seems like he's telling the truth. The only way to know for sure is when Sara wakes up."

"Then we will have to wait until then," he tells me firmly, "And do not let this anger you. That is how this began. We do not need two girls running around trying to squish a spider."

"No promises," my voice is muffled by the pillow, "I feel like murdering someone, and a certain bug is looking like the perfect candidate right now."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you and the Isty-Bitsy Spider get in a fight," Tony comments with a chuckle.

"Shut up, Tony," I deadpan, "I am not in the mood to deal with anyone's bullshit, let alone yours."

"But, you're talking to Pietro!"

"He actually knew what to say, unlike you, who isn't very good at the cheering up thing."

"You make it practically impossible!" he whines.

"Please, shut up before I decide to actually kill you." Finally, some quiet. After a while, Bruce comes in.

"Sara's awake, and she's asking for you," he says.

I nod, "Got it." I follow him down to where Sara is.

"Hey," she greets, giving me a wave.

I reply, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I feel fine. I just fucking exploded, you know. Normal fucking shit." She gives me a small glance. "Something isn't right with Peter though."

"Why? What makes you think that?"

"When we were arguing," she sits up, and I can see her cringe a bit. "His eyes flashed green. He was acting really weird. He even said I didn't know anything about having friends, which is a big fucking load of bullshit."

"HE SAID WHAT?!" I stand straight up, "I'm going to kill him. I don't care who tries to stop me, there will be blood spilled on this night."

"Wait," Sara holds me back, "I don't think she has full control. She said the last time she tried to control someone, it didn't work correctly. At the time I thought she was talking about the Hulk, because, ya know, EMH. But now, I think she meant Peter. I'm not saying to rush into this with expectations, but I am saying that maybe you need to think a bit."

I think about it, "Bruce, have you guys had an encounter with the Enchantress before you found Sara and I?"

"Um, yeah, like two days before," he answers.

"Was Peter involved in the fight?"

"If I remember correctly, he was."

"Thank you," I leave the room and go look for the spider. When I find him, I push him against the wall again.

"Really?! Again?!" he complains.

"Get the fuck out of Peter," I ignore him, speaking directly to the Enchantress.

He seems confused, "What the hell are you talking about?! No one's in me!"

"Phrasing!" Sara calls, walking into the room. I would laugh at the reference if I wasn't so pissed.

"You heard me, Amora. Get the fuck out of his mind," I repeat, my voice growing colder with each word.

"Mind telling me what the fuck is going on?" Tony commands, not looking too happy.

"The Enchantress is controlling Peter," I growl, not taking my eyes off him, "She's had in and out control over him for the past week. And now I'm telling her to get the fuck out."

Peter suddenly smirks, but I know it's the Enchantress, "Don't know what you're talking about, Mandy."

"Peter would respect my wishes and call me Amanda!" I snarl.

"Amora, free the boy. You have no business dwelling in his mind," Thor threatens.

"Oh, don't worry, Thor. I don't plan on using this poorly made vessel again. I prefer something a bit more….intricate. This is just a container, I want a palace. But, after all, I already have the doubt planted in her mind," she uses his body to gesture to me.

I snarl, "Leave me the fuck alone. Tell me what your dumb plan is, then get the fuck out of Peter so I can go kick your ass!"

"Oh, but where's the fun in that? I'll throw you a bone; We have a much bigger hand in this than you suspect. Ta ta now," Peter's face changes, "What the hell just happened?"

I let go of him, "You were possessed by the Enchantress." I storm out again, frustrated with these turn of events.

Peter follows me, "Hey! Hey, please, just listen!"

I turn around, "And do what? What am I supposed to do, when the entire time you listened to me, it was really the Enchantress learning my weaknesses? That the more I spent time with you, the more the Enchantress learned how to break me. And now what? You want me to listen to you now?"

"I'm the one in control, and I guarantee that every time you talked to me, It was _me. _Not that Asguardian Witch," he tries.

"WITCH BITCH EX ARACHNIASS I SHIP IT BLAAAAAAAAAACK!" I don't bother turning to Sara.

"And how do I know that?" I retort, "I don't know anymore. I sure as hell don't trust that she's actually left."

"Please," he seems so... defeated, "We made a promise to trust each other from now on. Please, trust me."

I respond softly, close to tears, "I don't think I can anymore. I'm sorry. Please, leave me alone!" And with that, I run off before he can see me cry again. But as I run, I hear him punch the wall and yell in frustration. I make it to my room, where I let the tears fall freely. I stay like this for the rest of the night, crying into my pillow.

_(TheNextMorning)_

I don't bother even getting out of bed. I stay locked up in my room, not wanting to leave. Sara tries to talk to me on the other side of the door.

"Professor X and Charles both looked into his head," she tells me, "They can't find any sign of her still being there." I stay silent. "Please, Sempai. Come out of there. Everyone is worried." I still stay quiet. I didn't want to go out there. I hear her footsteps walk away, but I hear other ones not too long after.

"I'm not asking you to come out," Pietro informs me, "I'm asking you to let me in, and I'm not leaving until you do." Wanting to avoid a headache, I let him in, "You look horrible."

"Thanks, that's exactly what I wanted to hear," I don't bother to hide my sarcasm.

His face turns serious, "Now, what the hell are you staying in here for?! This is not how you would normally act."

I sigh, "I _really _can't be around Peter at the moment. I don't want to look at him, and remember the things I told him, when I was really telling the Enchantress."

"How do you know she was in control when you spoke to him?"

"How do I know she wasn't? I just feel so... betrayed. Almost broken. I told him things that I thought it would be alright to tell him. Now I learn it's likely I was talking to the Enchantress instead of the guy I maybe-," I cut myself off, not wanting to go there.

"Maybe you have feelings for?" Pietro continues.

I nod, "Yeah, I guess. I don't know. I'm a bit clueless when it comes to these things." I laugh slightly.

"Listen, you can't let what you _might _have told the Enchantress, it's in the past. You must move on from it, and you can't hold Peter responsible. He tried his best to fight it, and did a damn good job of it," Pietro lectures.

I think about it, "You're right. I shouldn't be so hung up about the past, or what may happen. And I definitely shouldn't blame Peter for it."

"Alright, now get off your ass and get dressed. Everyone is downstairs," he orders.

"Yes, sir!" I give him a salute, then get ready for the day. When I walk back downstairs, immediately all eyes are on me. "Hey, guys! How are you this fine morning?"

"Morning? Try afternoon sweetheart," Tony snorts, then becomes serious, "Are you okay?"

I smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just, kinda freaked out a bit." I notice Peter Parker walking in, and he sees me.

I walk over to him, "We need to talk." He follows me to the balcony.

"I'm sorry," are the first words to come out of his mouth, "I'm really sorry. I know you must be mad-"

I cut him off, "I'm not mad. I'm the one who needs to apologize. I was so caught up about what might have happened, I completely shut everyone out, and even worse, I told you that I couldn't trust you anymore. That crossed a line and I'm sorry."

"So, we're good?" he asks, "Back to trusting each other, no questions asked?"

"Yeah," I grin, "Now, where the fuck was Seanna during all this?"

"Talking to the kid with the silver hair," he shrugs, "She was worried too, however."

"Imma go talk to her, and probably glomp her," I go find her and do exactly that, "BAE!"

"YOU'RE OKAY!" she hugs me tight, "Girl, I was really worried about you!"

"I know," I console, "But, I'm better now. Back to the talks about Tokyo Ghoul and Black Butler!"

"Yass!" she grins, "But what are we going to do about the Masters of Evil? They're still out there."

"I know, and I think it's time we did something about that. I'll talk to Tony later," I say.

"Alright. You sure you're okay?"

"I am perfectly fine. I want to kick Amora's ass, but other than that, I'm fine."

"You know, I think some of the Avengers are scared of you now."

"Good. Now it's confirmed I have powers, we just don't know what they are yet. I bet the Science Dorks are working overtime trying to figure it out," I chuckle.

"Probably. You know Sara is gonna play up the fact that she exploded again, right?"

"Oh, most definitely. Don't worry, I'll stop her."

* * *

**Well this was something. Don't know if it was good, but it was definitely something.**

**Justin: This is the longest chapter yet.**

**Both: Don't forget to review!**


	46. Chapter 46

I take a bite of the poptart, my mind busy.

_They have a bigger hand in this than we thought. What does that even mean? We know they brought us here, but why? It's not like they could use us other than for shipping._

I put my finger on my chin as I eat.

_If they brought us here, if Amora was telling the truth, then why? We don't serve them any purpose. We don't give them anything, and if they knew about our world, why bother sucking us in when they could have just went there themselves?_

_And why would they want to do that? Come on, brain, work with me here. They summoned us here for some reason. For some weird, probably super dangerous purpose. Alright, think here. We need a chain of events. A time table. _

I stand, and go to my room. I need quiet if I'm going to think this out.

Metal flies up from the floor, latching itself to the wall.

_First they summoned us here._ One of the pieces of metal forms a circle. That's the portal.

_Then….then shit happened I guess. Dumpster comes next._ Another makes a square with what looks like a lid on it.

_Alright, then we met the Avengers. And Loki came. And then…..and then stuff happened. Damn it, I suck at remembering things. _Two more make a small model of the Avengers Tower, while another one makes what looks like Loki's helmet. _Then more stuff….damn it. Jesus Christ, I can't remember fucking anything. _

I go ahead and make one of them into a small cage, for when I got captured, and another into an eye with a small dot of green it, for Peter.

_And…and now I'm here I guess. Planning out a time line for something that I can barely fucking remember. _I sit on the bed, and let out a sigh.

"Why, though?" I mutter, crossing my arms. "They bring us here, and for what? For laughs? For shits and giggles? No, no, there has to be a reason."

"Reason for what?" I glance at the door, Young Charles arching a brow at me. "You left the main room. Something up?" He asks.

"Just trying to figure out why the fuck they brought us here." I reply, shrugging.

"And what do you have so far?" He asks, examining the time line.

"Well, so far, either they did this for shits and giggles, or they had something big in mind and something went wrong." I explain.

"And what do you think could be that big?"

"I don't know, maybe they planned to turn us into mutants and shit went wrong?" I let out a sigh. "I really don't know why they brought us here. All it's done is cause trouble for us, so if their plan was to annoy the Avengers they totally succeeded. Annoyance domination, all hail Snake Head." I mutter, rolling my eyes.

"Have you considered that something might have went wrong?"

"That's all I've been considering at this point." I sigh. "I mean, if something did go wrong, why wouldn't we remember it?" I grumble.

"Do you want to remember it?"

I glance at him for a moment. "The hell you talking about, Charles?"

"I'm talking about your memories," He stifles a chuckle. "They might be suppressed, and I can fix that."

"Will it hurt?" I ask.

"Should be painless." Charles replies.

"Cool, lets do it." I mutter, standing up.

We move to the living room and Charles explains what's going to happen.

"It'll be a very easy operation. We'll unsuppress the memories and you'll remember what happened."

I nod, and crack my knuckles.

"Alright, lets get this over with." Young Charles nods, and my world goes dark.

"You're sure you'll be alright?" Mom asks. I give her a nod.

"I'll be fiiiine. Jeez, I know these people." I mutter, getting out of the car.

"You've only met them online." My mother reminds.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I was there." I reply, waving my hand.

"Love you." My mom sighs as I start towards the theater.

"Love you too."

"KOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" Mandy gapes, glomping me. I roll my eyes and pat her back.

"Alright, alright, hey, I can't breathe here!" I chuckle as she lets go.

"Nice to meet you in person." Seanna greets.

"Couldn't agree more." I reply, cracking a smile.

"Excuse me, would you happen to like a trip?" I glance behind me.

"No thanks. Don't wanna get kidnapped today, thank you very much." I reply, Mandy putting a hand on my shoulder as we walk into the theater.

"Oh, but it is a very pleasant trip. You get to see things you've only dreamed about." The man continues, following us as we walk.

"If by dreams you mean nightmares, then yeah." I mutter, Mandy giggling.

"I didn't want to have to do this," The man sighs, a snap hitting my ears.

"Security!" Seanna calls. A burst of wind shoots through the theater, people around us collapsing.

I don't hesitate to scream.

"HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT MANDY MANDY MANDY MANDY!" I screech, latching onto her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Mandy gapes, tightening her grip around me.

"You're taking a trip." Another gust, this time coming from behind us. I turn, my eyes wide.

A giant vortex of darkness is behind us. We're literally two feet away from a black hole.

And it's sucking us in.

I gulp, and glance at the door. _I could make a dart for it. _

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAA!" I screech, launching towards the figure. "STOP BEING MAGIC!" A blast pushes me back into Mandy, propelling both of us into the portal. A moment later, I see Seanna run out, most likely to get help.

It's kind of like falling down a rabbit hole. I swear we fall for hours. And hours. And hours.

"Mandy," I begin, glancing at her. I can see fear as she looks at me.

"Is this bottomless?" I ask. She shrugs.

"We're about to find out in a minute!" She calls as I look down. There's a small white dot. Maybe a light?

"Alright, so," I begin as the white dot grows. "I guess it's time for some good last words huh?" I chuckle, glancing at Mandy.

She gives me a hopeful look.

"I've got nothing." I sigh, covering my head with my arms. "Brace yourselves!" Mandy yells.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW MOTHERFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKERS!"

My world goes black.

And then it immediately gets lit up again.

"Well?" Young Charles sighs.

"Well what?" I groan, sitting up. "It explained fucking nothing. We were at the theater, we got sucked in, nothing more to it." I grumble, shaking my head.

"It honestly sucks. I mean, I was hoping to get some vital shit out of that. Maybe a look at who actually brought us here, but nope. Look what we get, we get a basic scenario _which we already figured out_." I cross my arms, and let out a sigh.

Why does everything have to be so complicated?

* * *

**Welp, here's this chapter. I was so badly wanting to add a 'Heil HYDRA!" in there, but I knew Steve would be on my ass if I did. Doesn't mean I won't do it later, though. **

**Justin: The closer to the end of the year she gets, the less she cares.**

**Me: LAST WEEK OF JUNIOR YEAR, BITCHES! Oh, I might not update as frequently because I will be going to LA next Saturday, and I probably will have zero internet for most of the summer. I don't know what's going to happen, we might have to put the story on hiatus. I definitely don't want that to happen, so I'll have to talk about it with Sara.**

**Both: Don't forget to review.**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty-Seven

I walk into the room, seeing Sara leave in a slight huff.

"The fuck did I just walk into?" I ask, hoping there wasn't another fight brewing in the tower.

"Nothing bad, I was just helping Sara find out how you got here," Charles answers, "Apparently it was nothing new, it was literally just how you got here."

I nod, "I get it, she was frustrated that it didn't show any motives. Got it. Now, we need to have a fucking meeting. We have got to figure out what we are going to do about the Masters of Evil, or really, let's face it, the Enchantress. We can't keep sitting here and pretending that she isn't a threat anymore. She had control over a member of the team for a week."

"I agree, but I want to know more about your world a bit more about your world," he mentions, turning slightly more towards me, "How popular is our franchise, exactly?"

I laugh, "Oh, extremely! A lot of people love the X-Men, including myself. There is a slight division, however."

"What's that?"

"Who's better, you or Erik," I see the look on his face and chuckle, "It's a really popular debate in my world. You two are extremely well-liked, and my friend and I, we would have a argument over who we thought was better."

"And what is your opinion on the matter, exactly?"

"Oh, I'm definitely on your side. Dude, you are awesome, and played by a fantastic actor. Sara, however, I believe prefers Erik, but I can't remember to be honest. Wouldn't be surprised."

He gapes at me, "I... really can't wrap my head around that."

I shrug, "I imagine it takes some getting used to. I really don't see how anyone could side with Erik, honestly."

"Erik is very good at letting hatred take control and rule people," he sighs.

I pull a straight face, "Yeah, I've met someone like that before. Did not end well, for me or Sara."

"I heard about that. Would you like to talk about it?"

"No. I'd rather not relive those memories," I say with little to no emotion in my voice.

"Sometimes to grow stronger you have to remember the worst moments in your life," he spouts out some more wise bullshit.

I stretch, "Oh, I remember it, alright. It was just something I'd rather not think of ever again. Now, I'm going to go find Stark and have him call a meeting. I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing." I go up to Tony, "Hey, call a meeting. We need to talk about what we're going to do about the Enchantress, and that's not gonna happen with us sitting here and twiddling our thumbs."

"Alright," he concedes, "Call Matt in while I call Rhodey and Sam. I gave him your number, by the way."

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me, how the hell did you get my number?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Sara." That bitch, I should have known. I reach for my phone and dial the number.

"Hello?"

"Murdock? Yeah, we're gonna need you to come in. We're having a meeting and as an Avenger, you're needed."

"Got it. I'll be there in five minutes. Everything okay over there?"

"Oh, we're fine. We're just finally pulling together a plan of attack against the Enchantress. Time to gear up, Murdock, because we're going to kick some ass soon." I hang up the phone and head towards Tony again, "We're going to need different outfits. There is no way I'm fighting in these clothes." I gesture at the rather useless clothing that was pointless in battle.

He nods "Yeah, I was thinking that myself. We've been actually working on some things for the three of you. If the weird trio would follow me to the Nerd Lab, thank you." I track down Sara and Seanna, and we go down to the lab.

"Sup, nerds," I greet, "Tony said you had things."

"Yes, we do," Bruce smirks, again ignoring the jab, "We knew eventually you guys were going to join the fights we get into, so we decided to get started on these." Behind them, there are three outfits.

"Now, Sara," Pym begins to explain, "Yours is fit to contain your radiation, since you are the one that emits it the most. Well, they all are, but yours is specifically tailored to you. It has grappling hooks that is _meant _for getting you out of a sticky situation, but I'm sure you'll find many other uses for them." The suit is silver, with a purple streak on the sides, and a purple cape. It also had a helmet, which was also silver, except for the glass, which was purple.

Tony gestures to the helmet, "That helmet is linked up to JARVIS, just like my suit is. He inform you of battle conditions and if an important gala is in a few hours that you need to be late for."

"SWEET!" she squeals, while I laugh at her.

Hank McCoy, the young one, takes over, "Seanna, yours is able to shift into yourself when you change forms, leaving you with clothes when you change back, not that that's been a problem, but eh, you never know. But seriously, don't turn into Godzilla. The material may hold the radiation, but not that much."

She snaps her fingers, "Damn! I want to complete my bucket list, goddamn it!" Her suit is a bit like a diver's suit, only not the same material. It's mostly gray with blue streaks, and it has a hood. It's very reminiscent of a certain speedster's outfit...

Then, Beast finishes it off, "Amanda, yours is the simplest, in light of the fact that your powers haven't revealed themselves yet. When they do, we will make the proper adjustments needed. For now, however, given your training with Natasha and T'Challa, the outfit gives you easy movement, and comfortable breath capability. It may not cover as much skin as the others, but it covers the main areas where you can be killed, and it's decent to go out in public in, if you're worried about that." It wasn't really a suit, it was more like an outfit. It was a dark green shirt that was longer in the back, kind of flowey (probably not the right word there), a vest that covers most of my body itself, black shorts that end a few inches above my knee, and some non heeled black boots.

"The vest is highly protective," Bruce mentions, "It's practically indestructible. And, it covers most of your vital points, so if someone is shooting a gun, they can't kill you."

"What if they shoot at my head?" I raise an eyebrow.

Tony shrugs, "Hope for the best and pray they have terrible aim?" Of fucking course. I sigh and grab the outfit, "Now, go change before the meeting. I think Matt just got in. You've got like, ten or fifteen minutes before you'll get yelled at." I quickly go to my room and get changed. When I walk into the meeting room, Sara and Seanna are already there, in their suits.

"What took so long?" Sara calls at me, teasing.

I flip her off and say, "Some of us actually have more that one piece of clothing to wear, thank you very much."

"Oh, boo hoo, get over it. Also, Spidey over there keeps staring at you and it's starting to get creepy," Sara tells me.

I turn around, "Oh, hey, Peter, what's up?"

"Nothing much. You look... different," he seems to struggle for the words.

Suddenly I'm concerned, "Different in a good way, or a bad way?"

"Good! Definitely good!" he reassures me, "Although, you may want to lose the glasses. Don't want to lose those in a fight. I have some contacts just in case I lose my enhanced vision or something." He hands them to me.

"Thanks," I say, then put them on.

He smiles, "You know, this is the first time I've seen you without glasses."

I think back, "You're right. Huh. Anyway, now we have to wait for Rhodey and Sam. I give them five minutes."

"Rhodey just got here," Peter says, "So now we're just waiting on Sam."

"Rhodey's here already?! Bruh, imma go talk to him," I search until I find him, "Hey, Rhodey. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, although I notice you got rid of the glasses," he notes, "And the windows still aren't fixed."

I laugh, "It's not a permanent thing, just for when we go out fighting. The windows probably are, though."

"I figured as such. So, how's living with Tony working out for you?"

"Well, he's an ass," we both laugh at that, "It's had it's ups and downs. We've gone through a lot of shit in five days."

"You know, you're always welcome to stay at my place for the night if things get to wild," he offers.

I chuckle, "As great as that sounds, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. But, I will keep that offer in mind if I ever need to go undercover."

"That would be my job," Sam says from behind me, "I'm the one who hides runaway SHEILD agents, so runaway Avengers shouldn't be a problem."

"You're going to regret that one day," I laugh, "It's great to see you again, Sam. You don't come over often enough."

"I've been working on a missing person case for Cap," he defends, "It's been pretty difficult." Waaaaait a minute. A missing person? He doesn't mean...

I ask casually, "And how's the case? Did you find the missing person?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" he gestures over to Steve, where I see BUCKY FUCKING BARNES. HOOOOOOLLLLY SHIT I AM NOT READY FOR THIS YET.

"Ya know what? I'm good!" I try to get out of it, but Sam stops me.

He looks at me, concerned, "Do you not like Bucky or something?"

"No, it's not that at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. It's just that, it's _Bucky Barnes._ This is a giant moment in my life and I am not ready to actually go up and talk to him," I explain.

"I see," he nods, "C'mon." He then proceeds to drag me over to Steve and Bucky.

"Nooooooo I don't want this! Abuse! Abuse!" I cry, trying to get him, to stop, but nothing works.

"Steve, Amanda has someone to be introduced to," Sam says in a pleasant tone.

I quickly try to dismiss it, "No, I don't! I'm just gonna go over there with Sara- SARA!" She doesn't notice my somewhat obscure cry for help, and she is currently tormenting- I mean talking to Bruce. Sam lightly shoves me closer, then leaves.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you already know about Bucky," Steve chuckles awkwardly.

"Um, yeah... I know a lot about everyone..." _Please, someone get me out of here before I make a fool of myself._

Bucky speaks up, "You look young. A bit too young to be an Avenger."

"Well, I'm sixteen, and Sara's fourteen, so I don't really know what the age limit is," I sheepishly respond, "But, I've been told I look like I'm twelve when I'm about to be seventeen, so it's nothing I haven't really heard before..."

"You're not scared? Of me? The Winter Soldier?" he asks, seemingly confused.

I shake my head, "No. I don't know you as the Winter Soldier, I know you as Bucky Barnes."

"That's more than I know," he mutters bitterly.

I frown, "Hey, now, I may not know a lot more than the basics when it comes to your character, but I DO know you're a good man. Back then and now. I don't know if you get your memories back, but it doesn't matter. What matters is what you are now, not to be the typical motivational speaker." I also whisper another thing, "Also you take over as Captain America when Steve dies, so there's always that."

"What?" Steve turns his head to me.

"Nothing!" I act innocent, "Hey, the meeting's about to start! I'm going to go sit down." I go do exactly that, sitting next to Kurt.

Tony call the meeting to order, "Alright guys, we need to have a plan of attack. Like Mandy put so eloquently put it to me, we can't keep sitting on our asses. We need to do something."

"What do you suppose we do? We don't know where the Enchantress is," Natasha reminds us.

Pym suggests, "We can still use the tech we used to track her when Sara was kidnapped. It clearly worked."

"Fine, what about her Executioner?" Clint asks, "He's not going to be easy to beat."

Bruce sighs, "As much as I hate to say this, I think the Other Guy can help out here. We won't have to worry about the Executioner."

"Glad we got that settled," I speak up, "But, we still need a plan. We can't go into this without knowing what we're going to do, otherwise we'll be beaten with them not breaking a sweat."

"All my strategists, could you please stay behind? Everyone else can take five," Tony lets us out for a break.

Natasha comes up to me and says, "It's been a while since we trained. Come on, let's go."

"Alright," I agree, knowing it would be pointless to do otherwise. We go down to the training room, and start to spar. It isn't much different then the last time we trained, and she shows me a few new moves before we get interrupted.

"Training?" Bucky asks, seeming to know the answer already.

I nod, slightly out of breath, "Yeah, I don't have any powers, unlike Sara and Seanna, so Nat took it upon herself to train me, to make sure I wouldn't be defenseless."

"Hm. You don't mind if I test your skills?" _Shit. I think I know how Sara felt when she sparred against Cap._

"Um, sure, why not?" _I am an idiot. I am incredibly stupid. I am clearly about to die. _He wastes no time, rushing towards me. I dodge him and throw a punch at him. He catches it and attempts to twist my arm, but I get out of his grip and aim a kick on his head. I manage to land it, however it doesn't phase him, and he goes to flip me on the ground. I stand my ground and I knee him in the gut. It makes him pause for a minute, and I take the chance to get a real hit in. This goes on for a while, not one of us getting the upperhand, at least, not until I felt myself run out of energy. It was clear to see that he was perfectly fine, while I my movements were slowing down to a crawl. With one kick from under my legs, I was down on the mat.

"You're good," Bucky helps me up, "It takes a while for your stamina to run out. That's good, it'll help you out in a fight."

"Thanks," I manage to breath out, "Means a lot. I'm going to go die now." I feel myself getting picked up again.

Pietro chuckles, "No you're not. Tony said we need to get back to the meeting."

"You know, I end up being carried on your shoulders a lot," I note. He just laughs and speeds us to the meeting room.

"Sup, motherfuckers," I greet, "We got it a plan yet? Or are still sitting ducks?"

"We have a plan, but let's wait until everyone's back to unveil it. Be kinda pointless otherwise," Tony tells me.

"Got it," I nod, then turn to Sara, "We are totally going to kick the Enchantress's ass."

"Damn right we are," she agrees, "The only thing she has is magic, and that can only get her so far. She's going down, especially when we find out what your powers are."

I raise an eyebrow, "What the hell makes you think I'm going to get my powers while we're fighting the Enchantress? Are you delusional again or just crazy?"

"Both, but it's just a feeling that I have. It might happen, it might not. We'll just have to see," she shrugs.

I think about it, "Alright. It's almost exciting, getting to punch Amora in the face instead of asking Peter to do it for me."

"How do you think she felt about that?" Sara wonders, "I mean, she had control of him for a week. You'd think she'd be able to stop him from doing that."

I reply, "Well, it's not like she had full control of him. She had only in and out, which is why she considered it unsuccessful. I doubt she would have stopped him anyway, because she wouldn't want to ruin the surprise then, waiting to reveal it when she knew it would hit most. Not only is it her style, it's also a master strategy. If the enemy isn't mentally attentive, it's easier to take them out. Standard battle bad guy logic."

"Wait, you said it was a master strategy, then called it standard. Isn't that contradictory?"

"Probably. I find the more I stay here the less I give a fuck about things like that," I shrug, "Makes my life a little bit easier."

"Language," Sara teases.

In the background, we hear Steve go, "Really? You guys, too?"

We ignore him, but Hawkeye speaks up, "You know, you guys really do swear a lot. Is there a story behind that, or what?"

"I can give a one hundred percent valid reason on why we swear so much," I respond, "We are teenagers. Teenagers swear. End of story, 'nough said." I wonder if we'll get a Stan Lee cameo of sorts...

"I... can't argue with that logic," he blinks, "You win."

"Damn right I do," I nod.

"Alright, everyone is now here," Tony announces, "And because he refuses to get off my ass, Fury is on the monitor. Time to discuss the plan."

* * *

**Hey, guys. This chapter is literally the calm before the storm. Next chapter, we gonna start a fight! Yeah, shit goes down in the next chapter. And look! We're so close to fifty chapters! That is so insane.**

**Justin: She though it was going to be like seventy-five.**

**Me: Yeah, now I realize that it's going to be waaaaay longer than that.**

**Both: Don't forget to review!**


	48. Chapter 48

I adjust my helmet, and take a quick look around the room. I seriously don't trust that guy, the Winter Soldier. I don't care how many times Mandy gushes over him, I trust Tony more than him.

And sweet god is that saying something.

"I'd like to say something," I begin, standing up.

"Oh no." Mandy mutters, face palming.

"That guy," I point to the Winter Soldier.

"The fuck is he here for? Never saw that movie, but still. What the fuck, Fury? This guy was brainwashed, why the fuck do you let him in here?"

"Kohai!" Mandy hisses, shooting me a glare.

"If it's an issue, I can leave." The Winter Soldier offers.

"It's fine." Fury interrupts, a familiar screen playing behind a figure in the background, a small ship shooting at pixels.

"That man is playing Galaga." I mutter, sitting down. "He thought no one would notice."

"Now, the plan," Fury clears his throat.

"Oh, oh!" I put up my hand.

"Don't do it." Tony mutters.

"Yes, Sara?" Fury sighs.

"Oh my god."

"Okay, okay, this is a foolproof plan!" I begin, standing up. "We make it seem like you guys are sick of us, you want us gone. So, you act like we're kicked out, we wander a bit, the masters see, kidnap us, and this is where things get technical," I begin, putting my hands on the table. "See, Tony would have already put tracking devices in each of our suits, and mine would still be hooked up to Jarvis. They would probably search us for any tracking devices, but they wouldn't search a cape because who the fuck searches a cape? Anyways, we'll be taken to their oh so evil lair, and you guys will know where we are. We'll bust out using a combination of my metal to wrap around Seanna to act like armor and Seanna's awesome rhino powers to bust out of the force field. After that, the Masters are sure to take notice. I'll barricade the doors, and Mandy will start disabling the security systems around the place so you guys won't be shot down on impact. After that, it's a simple matter of breaking in when the fight happens. The Masters will be outnumbered, but someone will have to check the rest of the place to make sure they didn't summon anyone else like us and have already captured them. If we find people like us, we set them free and get them the hell out of there. If not, then someone rigs a bomb for the entire place to blow. I'll barricade the exits so the Masters won't be able to get out, and it'll be over by dinner."

"I swear, you amaze me sometimes." Mandy mutters.

"Did she really just say all of that?" Cap gapes.

"Yup." I reply.

"How long did it take you to-"

"Dude," I interrupt Cap by putting up my hands. "I've been thinking of plans to get these guys out of the way since we realized it was them, or even guessed it was them. That was just one of the plans, though I doubt we have enough walls to pull off the other option."

"What's the other option?" tony asks.

"Well," I adjust my helmet. "I go in alone and explode the place from the inside out. Jarvis already ran the chances, I've got like a thirty three percent chance to survive. If it comes down to it, we need to have a back up."

Silence drifts throughout the room.

"That's your back up plan?" Seanna gapes.

"Look, if shits getting too big to handle-"

"That's suicide!" Mandy interrupts.

"It'll be suicide if we have to use it!" I reply, shooting her a glare. "You really think I would nominate something like this if I didn't know the fucking chances?" I snarl, crossing my arms.

"How about we come up with a plan that doesn't involve dying? Yeah, that's a great idea." Tony mutters, face palming.

"That first plan sounds good." Hawk Eye sighs.

"I vote for the first plan." Seanna sighs.

Hands go up around me. I feel kind of good to have a plan that might actually work this time.

"Alright, Stark, get the trackers. We're doing this."

A couple hours later, we start the mission.

Seanna, Mandy and I start walking around, very well knowing we could be walking into our deaths.

The plan works after only thirty minutes of walking around doing nothing. The stone that creeps over my legs gives me a familiar sensation, the desire to break out, but my world goes dark.

I sort of wish I would have done something.

After only what feels like a couple minutes, the light comes back, and my plan starts going into action.

"Alright," I begin, cracking my knuckles. "Seanna?" The oldest of us gives me a bright smile, as if she's been waiting to do this, and charges the barrier. Mid charge, her form shakes and shimmers, before she's no longer human. Instead, she is the most fearsome creature ever to walk the earth.

A zebra.

I put out my hands, metal wrapping her as she charges through the barrier, and lands without a scratch. The metal falls off as she shifts back to human form and gives me a thumbs up. First part, done. Seanna goes to work on the controls, and layer by layer, the forcefield comes down. I'm almost surprised, and then I realize that it isn't over yet.

I step out of the cell, and immediately get to work setting up metal blockage in front of the doors.

"Tony, we're out." I announce, my helmet buzzing for a moment.

"We're on our way. Systems down?"

"Working on it." Mandy sighs, quickly punching in a couple codes into the main computer.

"We're lucky Enchantress wasn't here this time." I observe, glancing at Seanna.

"Why's that?"She asks.

"We would have had a lot more trouble dealing with the force field. I guess they didn't think we would be ready." I chuckle.

"Alright, defenses down." Mandy turns to us.

"What now?" She asks.

"We wait."

A crash startles me, yells coming from outside.

"Looks like the waits over."

I raise my hands, metal wrapping around my fists. "You guys ready for this?" I ask, popping my neck.

"Pfft, born ready." Seanna replies. The metal bends, creaking as it shifts.

"Think we can still manage to get out of here in one piece?" Mandy asks.

"I've got no plans for tomorrow." Seanna replies.

"You just wanted to say that line." Mandy gapes.

"Alright, I've always wanted to say this," I begin, taking a step forward.

"Avengers-ASSEMBLE!" Iron Man launches through one of the walls just as the metal budges, shooting back Enchantress's Executioner.

"DAMN IT TONY THAT WAS MY LINE!" I growl, rushing forward. Metal snakes around me as I launch out of the door, and into one of the most chaotic things I've ever seen.

"Holy shit." Mandy gapes.

"It's unholy if anything." I mutter, glancing at the chaos.

"What do we do?" I ask, turning to Iron Man.

"You help." He replies, launching towards the chaos.

"Okay, great advice. Really. I appreciate it." Mandy facepalms, a glint hitting my eyes.

"What the?" I mutter, arching a brow.

A blast of energy shoots me back into a wall.

"Did I do that?" Amora chuckles, rolling her eyes.

I sit up, a gust of wind hitting my back. What the…

"MOVE BITCH GET OUT THE WAY!" I screech, metal whipping around the Enchantress. She rolls her eyes, vanishing and reappearing outside of the cage.

"Oh how endearing. You believe you can actually put up a fight." She chuckles, rolling her eyes. "I'll admit, you are at least somewhat fun to toy w-" She can't continue.

She's too busy being sucker punched by Mjolnir and Mandy at the same time.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

Seanna and I exchange odd looks.

Mandy sighs, and cracks a smile. "Bitch."

"Hashtag run bitch run, hashtag oh shit." I mutter under my breath.

"Alright, guys, you ready for this?"

"Born ready."

"I've got no plans for tomorrow."

"FOR THE ZEBRA LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!"

"FUCK YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Seanna and I charge.

"FOR THE SUN AND SAVIOR HIDE!" Mandy shouts, following us.

For the first five minutes, it's awesome.

Aaaaand then the bitch gets back up.

Before I can even take another step, I'm blasted straight into the ground. Jegus crisp, my head hurts. I glance at my attacker, and let out a low growl. "Is it really so much to ask that you stay the fuck down?" I growl, standing up. Amora gives me a tentative, cold hearted smile.

"You make it seem like you wish my doom." Amora observes, glowing green.

"Just a bit." I shoot at her with the grappling hook. She snatches it with her magic and yanks me through the air. The cord snaps mid throw, sending me spiraling to the ground.

A tremor runs through the ground. I don't think anything of it, and turn back to Amora. It seems she's noticed the tremor.

"Any final words?" She chuckles, holding a glowing, green hand out to me.

"Yeah." A small crack forms on the wall behind me.

"I wouldn't stand there if I were you." My cape flies over me, the metal spreading and forming a shield around me as the earth erupts around Amora, Mandy standing a couple feet away, a look of sheer determination on her face.

"Don't touch my kohai."

All at once, the earth around me comes to life.

* * *

**FINALLY! IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME I GET MY POWERS! It's not like it's almost fifty chapters, or anything...**

**Justin: So, now you're going to beat Amora?  
****Me: Fuck yes I'm going to. Bitch deserves it.**

**Both: Don't forget to review!**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty-Nine

I'm knocked into a building, slightly dazed at the impact. As I slowly come to my senses, I feel something in the earth. More specifically, I feel the energy pulsing through the ground, and it's almost as if I could control it. Shrugging it off, I notice the Enchantress is about to hurt Sara. Oh _**fuck**_ no. As I feel myself getting angrier, the ground begins to shake. I begin to freak out. An earthquake at this time?! Really?! Then I realized; it was me that was causing it. The earth was reacting to my anger; I _could _control it. I test out my new-found power immediately, using it to knock over Amora to get her away from Sara. They both look towards me.

"Don't touch my kohai," I snarl, making the earth explode I around me, breaking into pieces, and I throw them at Amora. She disintegrates most of them with her magic, but a few of them manage to hit. I smirk when I hear her grunts of pain, but it quickly falls as I hear her laughter. _What the actual fuck is she laughing about right now?! Has she finally gone fully insane?!_

"You think that you've gotten the advantage now that you've discovered your powers?" she chuckles, "Have you forgotten about the radiation you emit? The more you use your powers, the more radiation you build up!"

I frown, remembering that, "Oh, well, fuck it." I cause a giant rock to crash into her, effectively knocking her out. I see the Avengers joining us.

"Alright, team, let's take 'em out!" Tony orders. We follow his lead, facing the remaining Masters. I see Cap and Bucky taking on Zemo, which is probably unfinished business for them, Tony, Hank Pym, and Rhodey taking on Simon, aka Wonder Man, Hulk and both Beasts are fighting the Executioner. Natasha, Panther, Hawkeye, and Spidey are busy with the Abomination, and everyone one else is making sure everyone on the streets stay safe. That reminds me of something...

"Hey, Sonic!" I call out to Pietro, "Don't do anything stupid that might get yourself killed!" He looks confused, but then just runs off. I shrug, seeing that Abomination was giving Clint, Peter, Natasha, and T'Challa trouble. I smirk and throw a FUCKING BOLDIER at him, making sure it would avoid my friends.

I laugh at their shocked looks, "Looked like you needed a little help!" The battle goes on, until the enemy draws back.

"We need to get to high ground!" Cap yells, "Let's get on one of the roofs!" We all rush to a roof, where I am immediately attacked in a hug by someone wearing red and blue. Well this could only be one person. What a dork.

"YOU FOUND YOUR POWERS!" Peter pulls back, mask off, grinning like a maniac, "I knew you had them! I told you!"

"Hey now, Lover Boy, back off," Sara pushes him back, only to glomp me herself, "YOU HAVE POWERS! YOU HAVE POWERS! YOU HAVE POWERS!"

"Calm down, kohai," I push her off me, "Yes, I have powers. Yes, Peter, you told me so. Now, can we stop freaking out about this?"

"Are you kidding me?" she exclaims, "You just found your powers! No, we cannot stop freaking out about this!"

Seanna speaks up, "She's got a point, Bae. This is really exciting! How are you not freaking out about this?!"

"We can throw a party about it later, right now we need to focus," I remind them, "After all, they'll be back soon. We have to come up with an attack plan."

"I have a plan. Attack." Goddamn it, Tony.

I retort, "Oh, and how well did that work last time? As I recall, you were getting your ass kicked by a god."

"That's not how it happened!" Tony argues, "But okay, we'll stratigize a bit. We do have to counter in your powers, after all." That makes sense. After all, I didn't have them when they created the first plan, which actually went better than expected.

"Alright," I nod, then walk off. I walk around the roof for a bit, until Matt comes up to me, "Hey, Matt. You're not too beat up? Do you need to go back on the couch?" _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!_

"No," _Damn it! _"But let's wait until the battle is over, shall we?"

"Okay," I physically deflate, "Oh! Did you ever go back to retrieve Vladimir's body?" Mood swings, ho! I am being really weird right now and I don't quite know why. Oh, well. RANDOM IS FUN!

"The Russian?" I can tell Matt is confused, "Why would you care about him?"

"Just answer the question, Murdock," I order, not wanting to explain myself to him.

He sighs, "I went back to find him, but his body was gone. I figure Fisk had his body disposed of it in case anyone went into the sewers."

"Makes sense," I say, not getting much hope about Vladimir being alive, "After all, the man made sure to cover his tracks with everything. Even his own mother."

"Yeah, but thanks to Foggy, Karen, and Ben, we were able to put him behind bars," he smiles softly.

"YES! THE AVOCADOS AT LAW SAVE THE DAY!"I quietly yelled, since I'm awesome like that. He just shakes his head at me and laughs, getting used to my weird behavior.

Then, Spidey comes to me, still grinning his face off, "See, I tol-"

I cut him off, "Tell me 'I told you so' and you'll get crushed by a bolder."

"Okay!" he chuckles, holding up his hands as if surrendering, "I'm just really happy for you. I know you tried to hide it, but I could tell it was really getting to you."

"Yeah, I guess it was," I think back on it, "But, oh well, now I have them. No more complaining about it."

"No more thinking you're useless?" Peter asks hopefully.

I look at him confused, "I haven't thought like that in a while. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? Not even in the back of your mind?" he looks at me questioningly.

"Well, maybe a bit," I admit, "But nothing too bad. I shut that shit up quickly."

He presses, "But you won't think that at all anymore, right?"

"Okay! I won't! I'm completely fine now, see?" I twirl around to make a point, but that ends up being a dumbass mistake. As I'm twirling, I trip over the edge of the building, falling to my death. I see Peter reach out to try to catch me, but he can't reach far enough. I can hear the music now; _MMM WATCHA SAYYYY..._

"_No," _I think to myself, _"It can't end like this! Please, someone or something catch me!" _My hopes are answered but not in the way I was thinking. I felt the same energy I felt in the earth in the air, then suddenly I'm flying back up to the roof. No, the wind is _carrying _me up to the roof. I AM JOHN EGBERT! I fly up to where Spidey is to see how shocked everyone is.

I chuckle, "Well, Tony, you're going to have to factor in these powers, too, I guess."

* * *

**WHAT AN UPDATE?! YES MY FRIENDS WE ARE BACK! AD WE WONT BE GOING ANYWHERE! I actually have to post Sara's part, so see you in a bit!**


	50. Chapter 50

I glance at Mandy as she's hovering in the air, a sense of pride building from the I am John Egbe

**OOOOOOOOOOOh what have we here?**

_No, no, get out. _

**Is this….is this the authors room? I've always wanted to be in here~**

_GET OUT._

**What's with the weird posters?**

_OH MY GOD MY KANEKI POSTER NO YOU PUT THAT BACK_

_NO GIVE ME BACK THE MIC_

**Hellooooooo is this thing on?**

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?! NO, GIVE IT BACK!_

**One minute~**

_NO NO PUT IT DOWN PUT IT DO_

**Hellloooooo people of the internet. It's time we take a more interesting look at a more interesting part of this story. As in, the one that matters the most. **

There I am, standing on the ledge of a darkly lit moonlight rooftop. The entirety of the city below me reeks of chaos and havoc. This city, this world…..is disgusting. It's time someone takes the mantle and-

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THIS ISN'T THE STORY! CHANGE IT BACK!_

**Do I need to get more duct tape?**

_BITCH I WILL BACKSPACE YOU TO OBLIVION_

**Not without fingers~**

_THIS ISN'T EVEN THE RIGHT STORY! YOU'RE COMPLETELY MESSING WITH THE PLOT AND SETTING!_

**Yuuuuup.**

…_.fuck you._

**Oh ho ho gladly.**

_NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU PERVE! NOW CHANGE BACK THE STORY!_

**Fiiiiine. **

So, there I am. Lying on the couch, watching TV, when all of a sudden a GIANT FUCKING T-REX

_NO! _

**What?**

_NO T-REX! THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! THEY'RE EXTINCT!_

**Says science.**

_WHA-OKAY, NO. TRY SOMETHING ELSE BEFORE I BREAK OUT OF THIS DUCT TAPE CELL._

**Fiiiine. **

There I am, sitting on the couch, doing nothing interesting at all except for watching TV and drinking a beer.

_Thank you._

I decide to get up and go get a drink. I go to the fridge, but ALL OF A SUDDEN A GIANT ROBOTIC T REX

_NO_

_NO ALL OF A SUDDEN_

_NO MORE T REXES_

_NO MORE FRIDGES _

_NO FUCKING MORE_

**But I'm making this interesting.**

_YOU'RE MAKING IT HORRIBLE!_

**It was already that way~**

_Fuck you._

**Oh ho ho-**

_NOT IN THAT WAY!_

**Aw. **

_Just give me back the mic._

**What? No.**

_Yes._

**No.**

_Yes._

**I want the mic. **

_I want you to leave._

**No.**

_UUUUUUUUUGH._

_DON'T MAKE ME GET MANDY IN HERE._

**She's half way across the world.**

_Bitch she'll teleport. _

…**..what**

_MAAAAANDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY_

**That's it I'm getting the tape.**

_FUCK YOUSKORKAKSDHJM_

**Now, back to the story~**

*sound of door being kicked down*

**Oh haaaaaaaaiiiii~**

**AN: SOMEONE HELP. DEADPOOL HAS INVADED THE AUTHORS STUDIO, HE'S HOLDING ME AND MANDY HOSTAGE, SOMEONE CALL 911.**

**Shorty fires burning on the dance floor. **

**FUCK HES IN THE AUTHORS NOT****E**** TOO. SOMEONE HELP. **


	51. Chapter 51

Intermission Part Two (Aka Chapter Fifty-One)

_Sup motherfuckers! Sara, you called for help? Wait, why the hell are you duck-taped?_

**Because of me!**

_Oh, god damn it not you! Don't you have a spider to bug?_

**I heard you were making a story about Marvel characters, except me. Had to remedy that. **

_By tying up Sara and duck-taping her mouth?_

**Yup, used a real duck and everything. The audience loved it, didn't you guys?**

_Hold up, you can't just break the fourth wall like that!_

**Of course I can, it's part of my character! Wouldn't want me to be out of character, now would we?**

_But we're not even writing anything! Look can you just leave? The reason we haven't brought you in yet is because we haven't found the perfect time for it yet._

**But it's been established that Tony Stark knows me, and he could have called me in. How come Cap's problematic fave gets to come in, but not me?**

_Because the fic isn't ready for a merc with a mouth, and if I remember correctly, Bucky was also mentioned. So your argument is invalid._

**Aw, come on, I have to come in at some point! I'm one of the most popular Marvel characters, and I haven't even had my own movie yet!**

_It comes out next year._

**Ooo, really?**

_Yup. Look, can you at least untie Sara?_

**No, she's mean to me. You're nice.**

_I'm not going to be if you don't untie her._

**Fiiiiiine. **

Finally! Thanks, Mandy.

_No problem. No one touches my Kohai._

Damn straight.

**Still here. And I'm not leaving until I'm included!**

_Damn it. Look, like I said, we haven't found a way to fit you in yet! Do you know how often we include new characters?!_

**Yes. I've followed this story since day one. I'm a big fan.**

You said it was awful!

**Sheesh, learn to take a joke. **

_My point is, with how often we introduce new characters, eventually we have to get to you, and that shouldn't be too long, we're losing the lighthearted touch we originally had, and judging by the chapter Sara just wrote, we're going to need it._

Hey!

_Oh, don't deny it, that's one of the most angsty chapters we're ever going to have._

True.

_Anyway, it's only a matter of time before we'll need you. Then you can bug Peter all you want._

Uh, Mandy? You spend most of your time with Peter in the fic.

_Damn it._

**Too late, already said! I guess I'll see you there, then! See ya! CHIMICHANGAS!**

_HOLY FUCK HE JUST BROKE OUR WINDOW! IF WE'RE LIKE STARK IT'LL NEVER GET FIXED!_

Forget the window, help me up the Kaneki poster back up.

_Right, priorities._

* * *

**Wow that was an experience. Hopefully he doesn't come back in the author's room again. Well, I have Sara's chapter ready, so I'm going to say bye and see you in a bit.  
**


	52. Chapter 52

**Yo, don't know the date, don't care at this point.**

**It's me, Sara. I don't know who else would be writing in this thing. I guess maybe Andie or the Red Haired She Demon if she got a hold of it? I dunno. It's weird sometimes. Anyways, I guess it's time for some deep stuff? Like life motivational stuff? **

**Eh, fuck it. **

**I'll admit I doubted Mandy before. Like, a lot. Guess this is a coming to terms with myself sorta thing? I dunno. Anyways, so here's basically my entire life up to this specific point. And where's this point? Well, I'm sitting on a roof, writing in a book, surrounded by people who I could have SWORN to be fake. **

**Yeah, and you think YOU have problems. **

**Anyways, it all started a couple weeks ago. Man, that sounds so weird to even say. Me, Mandy, and Sea went to go see that SWEEET new Marvel Movie (Which we never did get to see, sadly). Then this weird guy showed up, started harassing us, and then BAM.**

**PORTALS JUST POPPED OUT OF NOWHERE!**

**Next thing we know, we're falling through space and time landing, you guessed it: Straight first on a mattress in the middle of nowhere. Well, middle of somewhere. A weird lab somewhere to be precise. After that it all sorta goes blank for a while, I don't know how we got out of there, but who cares? The point is: We were snatched from our dimension and copy pasted into another! Sounds cool in theory but….**

**Oh who am I kidding? It sounds cool in ANY way!**

**Anyways, so me n Mandy wake up in a dumpster I guess the next day, go exploring, and lo and behold, we're in the Marvel Universe! How do we know? It's JJ Jamerson, of course we're in the marvel universe. So we fight wi****t****h ****Juggernaut****, and I apparently have powers! Well A power. Metal shit, sort of like Magneto I guess. He always was my favorite villain, so I guess it makes sense. **

**So we meet up with the IRL Avengers, and holy shit are they cool! Like seriously, I can't even fathom how cool they are! They look just like their actors, which is pretty weird but also pretty cool. **

**I have metal shit, Sea can transform n shit, and apparently Mandy can do…things? I don't really know her specific set of skills. She's smart though, so I'm sure she'll figure out the pattern.**

**So yeah, we start living with the Avengers, learning from them like baby birds learning from badass mothers how to fly. Apparently we put out more gamma radiation the more we use our powers? **

**Oh, and I exploded.**

**So that's a thing that happened. **

**And yeah, I literally EXPLODED with gamma radiation like twice now. It feels really weird when I do it; like everything****'****s breaking apart, but somehow still staying together. Like, okay, I imagine that's how the Crystal Gems feel when they get poofed. Everything falling apart but there's that one thing that stays in tact? I guess that one thing is my conscious yelling "HOE DON'T DO IT, DON'T BLOW UP NEW YORK". **

**My conscious is really weird sometimes. **

**Anyways, so about the whole 'marvel universe thing'. I'm still not really sure how this is even possible. Yeah, the multidimensional theory states that, for every choice we make, a new universe is formed picking up where that choice went, like a bunch of alternative routes for a highway. But what kind of choices could lead to this? Superheros, super villa****i****ns, it's all Greek to me.**

**So yeah, we have powers, we have Avengers, and we have pop tarts. **

**Oh! That reminds me, we don't know if our powers will go away if we go back home. So if we do, we're going to be the worlds first super hero****e****s and, probably, the only ones to ever exist. Yeah there are people out there with special stuff, like blind guys who can use that echo stuff to see I guess, but this is METAL BENDING. Like, wow. No one else can do that, so if we go back, we're going to be freaks. Probably tested on by the government, probably hurt a lot in the process. And that's another thing: We're not invincible. As much as I hate it, we're not. We didn't get super skin or steel bones; we're still just kids. **

**Well, I am.**

**Mandy n Seanna are a lot older than me, like a year at the least. I'm still just a kid, and I guess I don't really try to hide it?**

…**..yeah….**

**I guess it makes sense though. Like two mature people and one kid are like the universes way of going "Yeah, this'll work"? Stupid universe.**

**Anyways, so I guess I still have some stuff to comes to term with? Like, how I might not get to see Mom again, or Andie, or Dad or Dakota. I guess that's all cool….**

**Ugh, fuck it!**

**I can't stand this! I try to put up this whole "yo this is awesome" sctick, but the thing is, It's NOT! It's NOT fun, it's NOT cool, and it's NOT MAKING ME HAPPY! I can't stand it! I miss my Mom, I miss my Dad, and they're not here and I didn't' get to say 'bye' or 'I love you' I just got STUCK HERE! **

**I've ALWAYS loved Marvel, don't get me wrong! I love the heroes, the plot, everything! But the thing is, when you're faced with these….these horrible villa****i****ns face to face?! I'm losing it!**

**They've tried to KILL US! Not zap us back, not play a joke, fucking KILL US! It's horrifying! I'm losing it out here, and I don't know if I can even manage to keep myself calm right now! We just fought the masters of evil, and I was getting my ass served to me on a silver platter! I couldn't do anything, I was literally going to DIE! **

**I don't know what happens if we die here! Maybe we go back to our world in some wicked twist of fate, or maybe we just…..we just die! I don't know, and it's killing me! I've exploded TWICE over this! They say it's over anger, they say it's over sadness and ****betrayal**** and hurt feelings, it's not!**

**It's over **_**THIS!**_

**This gut wrenching feeling of not being able to see my family! This horrible feeling knowing that I may never get to graduate and go to college! I might never get to see my friends again, I might not ever get to see Again! **

**I try to be brave for their sake. Mandy's broken down a couple times already…..I don't want to cause her to freak. But this? THIS!? WE ALMOST GOT KILLED! And there she is over there, flaunting her new powers! Ugh, I don't….I just don't! I can't! I can't keep dealing with this, it's scary and its horrifying and freaking me out! I don't want to be here anymore, I want to go home!**

**I just want to see my family again. I get the Avengers are like family, but like family isn't my family. **

**So, I guess, if by some twisted fate, I end up exploding again and I can't keep it together….**

**Maybe I'll Reform or something, I don't know. I'm just….I'm just scared. **

**We're all just kids after all.**

**Shit, Mandy's looking over here. I gotta go.**

**Adios. **

I put the book down, tucking it safely back in my pockets. It's small, barely a hundred pages, like one of those mini bibles, but it's worked so far.

"You okay?" She asks, hovering in the air. _We were almost killed, what part of this is okay to you?_

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You were scribbling a lot in that." She motions to the pocket where the book is. Shit, did she see me writing in it?

"I was just doing profiles." Doing profiles is something I've done for a while. Constantly writing and re writing the characters Mandy and I come up with for various reasons, to make sure they're not over powered or sue's.

The profile I was working on just now, some Tokyo Ghoul OC for the two of us, is going to be hard to complete like this.

"You're sure you're okay?" Mandy asks, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nod, and she pulls me into a joyful hug. I guess the seriousness of the mood is as expendable as a beer in a winery.

"Well, I have my powers now!" She's grinning. I should be happy, and I grin back. Gotta follow the norm.

"Yeah! I knew you had them!" She lets go, and glances back at the others on the other side of the roof.

I catch a glimpse from Peter, but I know it's not directed towards me. It's towards her. "Alright, go on over there with your boyfriend." I tease, gently pushing her towards the others.

"You're sure you don't want to come over and plan?" There's concern in her words. I feel slightly bad for doing this, but I nod.

"Yeah, I'm cool."

I hope she doesn't hear the falseness in my voice as she goes to plan with the others.

* * *

**Told you there would be angst. Okay, so I told Deadpool, but you get my point. Also, quick shout out to AvengerFrost because I can't reply on Private Message. You are so sweet! Also; thank all of you for reading this story to fifty two chapters. I'll be working on the Fifty Third right now, so don't forget to review!**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty-Three

I land back onto the roof and am immediately am pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Peter.

"Thank god you're okay!" He exclaims, "I thought you were going to end up like Gwen!" Ah, Gwen Stacy. Such angst.

I pull him off of me, saying, "I'm fine, Peter. Course, if my newfound wind powers didn't reveal themselves in time, then I'd be screwed. But luckily I'm okay."

"Yeah, luckily. So, you have earth powers and wind powers?" he asks.

I reply, "Apparently. I have the windy thing! Dude, I could make a killer John Egbert cosplay…"

"Let's wait until we beat the Masters first, alright? Then you can think of cosplay," he chuckles.

I sigh dramatically, "Fiiine. But you're helping me make it. Don't think you're going to get out of it just because you just read Homestuck a few days ago."

"Alright then, I'll help," he agrees.

"Good." I then notice Sara writing in a book, "Excuse me, I need to go talk to Sara." I float over to Sara just to see her put the book away. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I gesture to where she put the book, "You were scribbling a lot in that."

"I was just doing profiles." I love when she does profiles, but this isn't really the best time. She knows that.

"You sure you're okay?" I ask, concerned. She nods, and I pull her into a hug, hoping to make her feel better, "Well, I have my powers now!"

She grins, "Yeah, I knew you had them! Now, go on over there with your boyfriend." She pushes me gently, and I'm about to deny it when I catch the look in her eyes.

"You're sure you don't want to come over and plan?" I try again.

She nods again, "Yeah, I'm cool." I mentally sigh as I go over to the others. I'm worried about her.

"She okay?" Peter asks when I get to him.

I respond, "I don't know… I can't tell what she's thinking…"

"You know two people who can."

"I'm not asking one of the Xaviers to read her mind. I'd rather her tell me in her own time than us getting into another fight with her about reading her mind without permission," I explain, "Besides, it's Sara. I'm sure she's fine, and if she isn't, she will be soon. You know her almost as well as I do now."

"That's true. Just don't worry about it, it'll all work out. And once we're done here, we'll work on getting you guys home." I don't tell him about what I've been thinking lately. About how I don't think I want to go home anymore. I've grown accustomed to this world, and now we ALL have powers. It might be for the best if we stay here, even if it means never seeing my family again…

I keep all of this to myself and say, "Yeah, I can't wait. Not that this world isn't great, but… It's not our world." I'm trying to convince myself as well as him. But I don't think its working.

"Are YOU okay?" he asks me, "You seem kinda off."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, let's just focus on beating the Masters. Then you can help me with my cosplay. Heeeeey, can you be my Dave? I'm sure Sara would want to be Eridan. I'd be Gamzee, but then the wind powers appeared and I'm taking the opportunity." I was babbling, trying to change the topic away from us going home.

"What about Seanna? I'd have thought she'd like Homestuck as well."

"You'd think so, but she keeps trying to use logic and she says she wants it to make sense."

"That's just going to give her a headache."

"I know. I think it did, which is why she won't keep reading it."

"Oh well, I guess. I kinda envy her a bit. I like Homestuck, but at the same time…"

"I completely understand. It's some fucked up shit, that's for damn sure. But it's interesting and it's a time killer for when you're bored," I shrug. I had gotten caught up in a few weeks, which isn't the fastest, but still pretty fast.

"Yeah, that's true. Now, come on, let's go plan with the others," he tries to lead me to the others.

I don't budge, "You go on ahead, and I'm not good with the whole planning thing. I'll just hang out with Seanna or something. Maybe talk to some of the people I haven't gotten a chance to really talk to yet." And with that, I wandered off to go find someone to talk to, still worrying about Sara slightly. This battle with the Masters, I hope it's over soon. They've been giving us way too much shit lately.

* * *

**And we're back. Again. I'm so sorry, my computer was acting weird. But here it is, and Sara's working on the next chapter now, so see you then~!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four**

_Getting all worried about me like I'm some sort of toddler. I can take care of myself. _

My stomach rumbles, and I'm reminded that, in all actuality, I can't. "Hey, guys?" I call, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Huh? Oh, yeah?" Mandy replies, glancing at me.

"I'm pretty hungry, so could we maybe head back?" I ask, shifting my weight.

"I do miss the couch." Mandy chuckles, smiling, "Well, I miss Matt on the couch."

_I miss my bed. And, well, you know, NOT HAVING TO WORRY ABOUT FUCKING SUPERVILLIANS!_

"Kohai? You okay?" Mandy asks, giving me a curious look. I glance at the bits of metal to see that they're furiously swarming at my feet. "Oh, hehe, yeah, I'm fine."

_Fine, yeah. Being trapped in an alternative universe with superheroes and super villains, yeah that's fine. That's perfectly fine. I really can't see how this ISN'T fine._

"Alright….let's just get headed on back to the Tower."

I eagerly look at the plate of food, digging into it as if I haven't eaten for weeks, which is exactly how I feel.

"Hungry?" Mandy chuckles, sipping her water.

I nod, chugging my coke, burping a bit, before pausing. _I'm eating like a slob. _

I hesitantly push the food away and get up from the table. "Where're you going?" Mandy asks, arching a brow.

"Eh, just to go rip a punching bag to pieces, maybe check my levels." I reply, shrugging.

"Okay…."

Metal bits fly across the room, carving the punching bag into small pieces. I step back, adjusting my stance, the sound of the door opening catching my ears.

An arrow flies past my shoulder and stabbing itself into the tattered bag.

"I think you killed it." Clint observes, a chuckle in his voice.

"And I think you just finished it off. What do you want?" I reply, crossing my arms.

"Mainly? For the Masters to get themselves out of our hair. But right now, I'll settle for knowing why you're down here. There's no real reason to be training, everyone's taking breaks." He observes.

"I don't get it." I respond, shards of metal forming a sphere in my hand.

"Huh?"

"I mean, look at everything that's going on. The Masters are still out there, and they're up there doing nothing."

"They're resting, like you should be." Clint sighs, shaking his head. "We've all had a hard day-"

"If this is hard for you, I'd hate to see your impossible." _Oh wait, I already have. _

He gives a shrug in response, knocking an arrow in his bow. It flies past my side, knocking itself into the punching bag once again.

"What's been going on with you?" Clint asks after a moment. "You've been a bit off."

"A bit off?" There's a bit of a snarl in my voice. "A bit off is walking different. A bit off is getting a B on a test when you deserved a A. A _bit off _isn't being attacked by crazy ass people with superpowers."

He looks at me for a moment, before sighing and shaking his head. "You're shaken up, everyone is."

"Everyone ISN'T! That's the point! They're up there being buddy buddy when we don't know what Mandy can do, what any of us can really do, and I'm just about the only one trying to prepare themselves for another fucking ALMOST DEATH EXPERIENCE!"

His silence is the only response I get, but I'm on a roll.

"I mean, look at this! Look at everything that's been happening! I keep _exploding_ for fucks sake! And yet there they are up there, acting like everything is Jim FUCKING Dandy! We have supervillains after us, and last time I checked, NO ONE is doing ANYTHING to help us other than read our fucking minds and say 'yeah, that's how you got here, but you're pretty much fucked because we don't know how to get you back to your home'!"

"We're trying everything we can to get you back to your world, but last time I checked, you didn't want to go. You were the one who kept saying you wanted to stay here."

"Yeah, that was before I _exploded,_ got _kidnapped, _broke my _ribs_, and had to fight against a literal fucking witch! I'm soooo fucking sorry I don't have that same morality after the shit that's been going on! 'Oh its in the past, let it go' I can't fucking let shit like that go! 'Get over it', I _can't!_ If it were Mandy, if it were Sea, they would be panicking the same way I am because I had to face the bitch who kidnapped me, who had me in the palm of her fucking hand, _and I got my ass kicked by her_!"

"I mean, do they expect me to just shrug shit like that off?! They wonder why I'm acting 'off', they wonder why I'm writing in this," I take out the notebook, glaring at it as if it's my worst enemy. "It's the only way I can fucking deal with the shit that's been going on! I have woken up since we got here thinking oh yeah, this is a fucking dream, I'm going to wake up any second! But no! No, it ISN'T a dream, it's just some sick, twisted, FUCKING attempt at a plan that makes no fucking sense at all!"

I put the notebook back in my pocket, crossing my arms. "I mean, look at all this shit….I don't want to die here."

"You won't."

"And how do you know that?" I snarl, shooting him a glare.

"Because Amanda, Seanna, and you, you're all our friends. And if there's one thing we do, it's protect our friends. For someone who knows so much about that, you keep forgetting that." Clint chuckles, rolling his eyes.

"….you're a real smartass, Clint. You know that?" I sigh, shaking my head.

"Nat tells me every day." There's a bit of a chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah, well, she's a smart woman so you should probably stick to listening to her."

"….you still ship it, don't you?"

A grin spreads across my face. "With all of my heart and soul. It's basically canon. Though I think she has a kid with Cap."

Clint blinks a few times, and I quickly put my hands up. "No, no, I mean in an AU. It's not really considered canon unless you want it to be, since it's in another universe aside from this one. Ultron did kick your ass though. Least you had a hot son."

I think that only makes his confusion worse.

"He's a white haired, bow using, ass kicking, smug little shit." I don't know why I think that'll help his confusion.

"Uh, you know what, maybe we can just skip the part about your future slash nonexistent kids." He gives a nod, and motions to the door.

"We have Netflix pulled up, and Amanda is trying to show Peter an anime called Full Metal Alchemi-"

He can't continue.

I'm too busy rushing past him and darting out the door, heading towards the living room to see how far Peter is.

* * *

**Told you we'd be back. Anyway, I'm gonna start working on the next chapter now. Bye~!**


End file.
